Courtiser Harry Potter
by Devil Pops LRDM
Summary: HPSS Selon une tradition millénaire, un sorcier peut demander la protection d'un mentor plus âgé. Le nouveau professeur de DCFM cherche à séduire Harry Potter, forçant ainsi Severus à entrer en compétition pour conquérir le cœur du jeune homme. /COMPLETE
1. Chapitre 1 : Annonces

_Titre original : _The Courtship of Harry Potter, by Diana Williams

_Traductrice _: Devil Pops (moi-même)

_Genre_ : Romance, et quelle belle romance ! Un vrai bijou sur lequel j'ai flashé, et qui éveillera en vous les mêmes sentiments, j'espère.

_Disclaimer _: Rien ne m'appartient, et je ne pense pas que ça change… Par contre, j'ai l'autorisation de faire joujou avec cette fiction anglaise, et Diana a été bien gentille de me l'accorder.

_Résumé_ : L'intérêt d'un professeur pour Harry Potter force Severus à entrer en compétition pour conquérir le cœur du jeune homme.

Cette histoire est basée sur le défi suivant : « Supposez qu'il est chose courante pour un jeune sorcier de prendre pour mentor et amant un homme plus âgé. Ajoutez à cela un rival malintentionné et tapageur, et les machinations de Snape pour s'assurer qu'il sera choisi par Harry. Il y aura une période et une durée déterminée pour le courtiser, le rival agissant de manière onctueuse tandis que les actions de Severus sembleront bien froides et peu concluantes. Bien sûr, notre Harry est un meilleur juge de caractère que cela… »

_Notes : _Les rites et traditions auxquels l'auteur fait allusion sont grecs, et nous proviennent de la cité antique d'Athènes, plus précisément. Pour plus de précisions, voir Wikipédia et la page sur les érastes.

_Warning_ : Cette fanfiction est un slash (relations homosexuelles) écrit par une yaoiste convaincue. Elle ne tient pas compte de nombreux éléments des tomes 5 et 6, étant donné que Dumbledore et Sirius sont toujours en vie. NC-17 (mais je mettrais plutôt un gentil T pour le début).

_Pairings_ : Severus/Harry.

_Notes de la traductrice :_ Hello ! Eh vi, après une longue absence sur ffnet, me voilà de retour ! Bientôt les updates sur mes autres fictions seront là, mais en attendant, voilà un petit trésor que j'ai déniché il y a quelques mois, et que j'ai traduit illico !

_Dédicace : _Bonne chance à tous ceux qui vont passer leurs rattrapages, et courage à ceux qui reprennent les cours ! Et comme d'habitude, à ma Paddy qui préfère les HPDM… tu ne m'en veux pas trop ?

* * *

**Courtiser Harry Potter**

Chapitre premier - Annonces

* * *

« Eh bien, Severus, j'imagine que vous avez attendu avec impatience le début de ce trimestre, je me trompe ? »

Snape leva le regard de sa pile de papiers, fronçant les sourcils. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'unique autre occupant de la salle des professeurs, la dernière des personnes qu'il aurait préféré avoir en sa compagnie (et il incluait dans sa liste le Célèbre Harry Potter). L'actuel professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal était adossé au chambranle de la porte, arborant une expression complice qui donnait envie à Snape de lui lancer un vilain maléfice. Seule la pensée qu'Albus Dumbledore lui en voudrait l'empêcha de mettre la main sur sa baguette, même si se doigts le démangeaient.

Maximillian -- « Max pour mes amis » -- Spindley-Worme avait l'honneur douteux d'être le seul professeur de DCFM dans l'histoire récente de Poudlard à avoir survécu à sa première année et à conserver ce poste pour une seconde rentrée. Il était aussi, d'après Snape, à peine plus compétent que Lockhart et tout aussi prétentieux ; c'était un miracle qu'il n'ait pas tué l'un de ses étudiants (ou lui-même) en cours de route. Pas encore. Mais s'il continuait à lui sourire ainsi d'un air entendu, Snape pourrait très rapidement régler le problème.

« De quoi parlez-vous, Worme **(1) **? » demanda-t-il, irrité d'avoir été interrompu dans son travail. Il avait prévu de finir les corrections avant que les membres de l'équipe professorale ne reviennent de vacances de Noël, et la salle de réunion, désertée, lui avait semblé être l'endroit idéal. Mais si cet imbécile continuait à jacasser, il ferait mieux de retourner aux cachots.

« C'est _Max_, » lui rappela son collègue, réprobateur. Il pénétra dans la pièce : « Et le jeune Malfoy est un septième année, non ? »

« Oui, » confirma Snape, et il s'accorda un long moment de réflexion à cette pensée. Ce serait la dernière année où il aurait à instruire Malfoy, Potter, Granger et le jeune Weasley. Six mois encore et ils s'en iraient. Un an de plus, et la dernière des Weasley serait hors de vue -- enfin, jusqu'à ce que cette satanée génération commence à se reproduire. Vu la manière dont Granger et Weasley se reluquaient, ça ne prendrait pas longtemps. « Et ? »

« Vous _avez_ l'intention de le Courtiser, n'est-ce pas mon vieux ? »

Severus cligna des yeux. « Je vous demande pardon ? »

Max fit alors une moue séductrice. « Loin de moi l'idée de fouiner, bien entendu, mais nous avons tous supposé… » Devant l'expression toujours perplexe de Snape, le sourire de Maximillian s'intensifia. « Par Jupiter, vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce dont je parle ? »

Snape le regarda de travers et déclara sèchement : « J'ai l'habitude avec vous. Et je n'ai pas envie que vous m'éclairiez sur ce sujet. Au cas où cela aurait échappé à votre intelligence ô combien limitée, je suis occupé pour le moment. »

Max l'ignora, s'asseyant sur une chaise à califourchon. « Le Rite des Erastes, bon sang ! Ne me dites pas que vous avez oublié ? »

Le maître des potions ferma les yeux. Il _avait_ occulté cette tradition de manière délibérée. Elle faisait remonter à la surface des souvenirs… déplaisants, qu'il aurait aimé garder bien enfouis. Il se frotta machinalement le bras gauche. Enfouis aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait, en tout cas.

« Pas surprenant, en fait. Après tout, peu de personnes partagent notre standing social ici, contrairement à Beauxbaton. » soupira Max, visiblement nostalgique, et Severus eut l'envie subite de vomir. Sur Spindley-Worme, si possible. « Et si le vieux Barty Croupton nous a appris quelque chose, c'est bien qu'il est folie de se lier avec une personne de classe inférieure. J'ai entendu qu'aux obsèques, son assistant s'est jeté sur la tombe en pleurant et hurlant comme un dément. » Il frissonna légèrement. « Ce qui prouve que la famille Weasley est peut-être ancienne, mais ils n'entrent certainement pas dans Notre Catégorie. »

« Non. » dit Snape, l'air absent.

« Mais je doute que vous ayez à vous inquiéter d'une émotivité excessive avec Draco Malfoy. » trancha Max. « Je vous garantis que ce jeune homme a été éduqué et sait tenir son rang. »

« Oui, » répliqua son _interlocuteur_, toujours plongé dans ses propres pensées. Il se secoua enfin et lança un regard noir au professeur de DCFM. « Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi ma vie privée vous intéresse-t-elle autant. Ou est-ce le fait que _vous_ êtes intéressé par Draco ? »

Spindley-Worme rit et le frappa fortement dans le dos, manquant d'envoyer Snape contre la table, tête la première. « Bien sûr que non ! La voie est libre, mon vieux, » fit-il en lui lançant un clin-d'œil. « J'ai une autre manche à jouer. »

Severus abaissa son regard, balayant rapidement la liste des septièmes années qui lui venaient à l'esprit, et cherchant à déterminer qui dans cette classe pourrait avoir retenu l'attention de l'homme. Aucun des Serpentard : à l'exception de Draco Malfoy, il n'y en avait pas un dans le lot qui fusse intelligent _et_ relativement agréable à regarder, sauf peut-être Nott. Gryffondor -- aucune chance là-bas, tous des Sang-Mélé ou des membres de la classe moyenne. Il y avait bien un Serdaigle et deux Poufsouffle, mais il doutait fortement qu'il s'agisse du genre de Worme. La branche des Entwhistle avait moins de cinq cents ans, après tout. Malgré l'opinion personnelle de Snape sur ce sorcier, la famille Worme était presque aussi vieille que les Snape, Malfoy ou Dumbledore, et il ne voyait pas ''Max'' s'attachant à une famille à l'arbre généalogique peu étoffé. Sauf si bénéfice il y avait…

« Le jeune Potter, voyons ! » dévoila impatiemment Max en voyant que Snape ne répondait pas.

« Potter ! » s'exclama le professeur de potions. « Avez-vous complètement perdu l'esprit ? »

« Plutôt l'inverse. » répliqua-t-il, l'œil luisant. « Je crois que sorti d'école, son avenir sera brillant, et je compte bien mettre la main sur lui avant. » Il haussa un sourcil en scrutant Severus. « Ne me dîtes pas que _vous_ avez des aspirations de ce côté-là ? »

« Ne soyez pas stupide, » rétorqua Snape. « C'est tout juste si je peux supporter le petit morveux. »

« Alors c'est parfait. » conclut Worme, se rasseyant d'un air satisfait, comme si le problème était déjà réglé concernant le jeune homme.

« Vous ne comprenez pas. » ajouta le directeur de Serpentard avec impatience. « Le garçon a été élevé par des Moldus ; il n'aura pas la moindre idée de ce que vous suggérez. Et supposant qu'il en ait, il sera probablement dégoûté. »

Maximillian écarta d'office cette possibilité : « C'est un Potter, mon vieux. Bon sang ne saurait mentir. »

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec son père. » riposta-t-il. « Ce gars s'est marié à une sorcière de famille moldue, juste en quittant l'école. Ce qui est encore un point noir -- malgré l'héritage des Potter, Harry n'est pas un Sang pur. »

Max haussa les épaules. « Dans ce cas, je veux bien faire une exception. » Il fixa alors Snape de manière concupiscente : « Voulez-vous parier sur qui de nous deux obtiendra les faveurs de nos étudiants ? »

« Ne soyez pas obscène. » fit sèchement Severus.

Max se releva et s'étira. « On commence à développer des idées morales de classe moyenne, Severus ? On dirait que vous vous êtes fait de bien mauvaises fréquentations. Le jeune Draco sera celui qui devra arranger cela, il me semble. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil. « Quant à moi, je vous ferai connaître mes progrès avec Potter, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il sortit de la salle en se pavanant, et si ce n'était pas les promesses faites à Dumbledore, Snape lui aurait volontiers jeté un sort. Au lieu de ça, le maître de potions jura bruyamment (en usant de trois langues différentes), tandis que son esprit cherchait frénétiquement une solution à cette nouvelle menace sur Potter.

Dumbledore, songea-t-il. Évidemment. Albus était le seul capable d'empêcher Worme de mettre ses pattes sur le garçon.

* * *

**(1)** NdT : Comme vous l'avez peut-être compris, Severus fait un jeu de mots entre Worme (le nom de Max) et worm, qui en anglais veut dire "ver de terre"... Eh oui, Snape tient Spindley-Worme en très haute estime.

* * *

_Les reviews sont mon seul salaire… et je les apprécie énormément. Faites-moi plaisir ! _

_Bisoux, et à la prochaine !_

_Devil Pops..._


	2. Chapitre 2 : Machinations

_Titre original : The Courtship of Harry Potter, by Diana Williams_

_Disclaimer : A JKR l'univers, à Diana l'intrigue, à moi la traduction._

_Notes : un grand merci à tous mes lecteurs ! La suite est là, profitez-en..._

* * *

Courtiser Harry Potter

****

Chapitre 2 - Machinations

* * *

« Je suis navré Severus, mais je ne peux rien faire. »

Snape dévisagea Dumbledore, abasourdi par sa déclaration. « Vous n'avez rien compris à ce que je viens de dire, Albus ? Ce… ce sale Worme **(1)** cherche à séduire Harry Potter ! »

« Spindley-Worme, » corrigea le directeur d'un air absent. « Et j'ai tout à fait compris. Maximillian veut invoquer les traditions des Erastes et Courtiser le jeune Harry. Voulez-vous plus de thé, Severus ? »

« Non, je n'en veux pas ! » répliqua le professeur de potions, irrité. « J'aimerais savoir ce que vous comptez faire à ce sujet ! »

« Qu'_aimeriez_-vous que je fasse ? » demanda Dumbledore, remplissant malgré tout la tasse de son visiteur.

« Empêchez-le. » Le ton cassant de Snape rendait les mots presque incompréhensibles.

« Je ne peux pas. » déclara simplement son interlocuteur. « Ce rite de passage est plus vieux que Poudlard, profondément intégré dans nos vieilles familles, et il s'agit d'une tradition approuvée par le Ministère lui-même. »

« Une tradition ? » grogna le Serpentard, « ils approuvent la pédophilie, vous voulez dire ! »

Dumbledore haussa un sourcil. « La pédérastie, ce qui est totalement différent. J'ai moi-même été éromène, et je me souviens du temps passé avec mon éraste avec beaucoup de tendresse. Il m'a appris de nombreuses choses - et la majorité d'entre elles ne se passaient pas dans un lit. Nous sommes restés amis de longues années durant. Sans son influence, je ne serais sans doute pas le sorcier que je suis aujourd'hui. »

« Certains d'entre nous n'ont pas eu cette chance. »

Le vieil homme devait avoir remarqué l'émotion fugace qui l'avait traversé. La lueur de son regard s'adoucit et il lui tendit la main, inquiet : « Severus… »

Le professeur Snape l'ignora. « J'ai eu le choix, Albus. Le fait que j'ai fait le mauvais n'est pas important. Potter doit avoir le droit de choisir, et ce ne sera certainement pas le cas avec Worme lui soufflant dans le cou. »

Dumbledore se rassit et entrecroisa ses doigts. « Je _pourrais_ demander à Max d'attendre que Harry finisse son cursus, afin qu'il dispose d'un panel plus important de candidats. »

Severus eut une bouffée de soulagement. « Oui. »

« Bien sûr, il ne sera plus placé sous notre vigilance alors, et qui sait quel genre… d'amitiés indésirables il pourra contracter. N'est-il pas préférable de l'avoir ici, où nous pouvons garder un œil sur lui et nous assurer que personne n'abusera ou ne fera pression sur lui pour qu'il le choisisse ? »

Snape pouvait sentir le regard perspicace du directeur sur lui et grogna : « Potter n'est pas _moi_, Albus ! »

« Vous avez raison. Harry est bien plus confiant que vous ne l'avez jamais été, et bien plus susceptible d'être impressionné par des promesses. Ne voyez-vous pas pourquoi je ne peux pas risquer que cela se produise ? Pourquoi je dois laisser Max, et d'autres, Courtiser Harry ici ? »

« D'autres ? Vous pouvez difficilement laisser les portes de Poudlard grandes ouvertes et inviter d'autres prétendants, » répliqua-t-il, « alors comment diantre allez-vous manœuvrer ? Vous et Worme êtes les seuls _hommes_ appartenant à ce milieu et, comme vous me l'avez fait remarquer il y a vingt ans, il ne serait pas convenable pour le Directeur de montrer un tel favoritisme vis-à-vis d'un élève. »

« Vous faites aussi partie de 'ce milieu', Severus. » lui rappela Dumbledore, et ses yeux scintillèrent en voyant ceux de l'enseignant s'écarquiller d'horreur.

« Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux. Potter et moi nous détestons ! Nous pouvons difficilement rester dans la même pièce sans en venir aux poings. Proposer que je - le courtise, que je devienne son mentor, et que j'essaye de _coucher_ avec lui - » Snape s'interrompit, une rougeur inhabituelle prenant place sur ses joues. « Albus, avez-vous complètement perdu la raison ? »

Celui-ci réfléchit un moment. « Non, je ne crois pas. Un bonbon au citron, Severus ? »

Snape se leva de son siège et commença à faire les cents pas. « Moi ? Guider Potter dans la société ? Offrir de lui enseigner les règles de la bienséance et de la vie en communauté ? Voldemort n'aura pas à assassiner Potter - il mourra de rire avant ! »

« Vous vous sous-estimez, Severus. Je crois que vous avez la capacité d'apprendre énormément de choses à Harry. »

« Mille et un maléfices à lancer à vos connaissances ? » se moqua le Serpentard.

« Je pensais plutôt à l'intégrité, à la loyauté et au courage. »

Snape s'arrêta de marcher et porta des yeux incrédules sur son aîné. « Avec vous, j'ai l'air d'un foutu Gryffondor, alors que je ne fais que prendre en compte mes intérêts propres. »

« Vous pouvez mentir à d'autres, même à vous-même, mais vous ne me trompez pas. » déclara Dumbledore, soutenant son regard. « N'est-il pas temps que vous vous pardonniez ? »

Le visage de l'espion s'assombrit. « Peut-être lorsque j'aurai votre âge, Albus. » Il eut une pensée subite. « Vous pouvez en discuter avec Potter. Lui expliquer les fondements de cette tradition, mais lui rappeler qu'il n'a pas à la suivre. En fait, _découragez-le, _poussez-le à ne pas la suivre. »

« Severus, c'est un garçon de dix-sept ans. Vous souvenez-_vous_ de ce que c'est, d'avoir dix-sept ans ? »

Snape ferma les yeux, se remémorant bien trop clairement la sensation d'être une masse grouillante d'hormones, prête à exploser à tout moment. Il se rappelait, aussi, à quel point il avait été flatté de l'attention qu'un homme plus âgé portait sur lui, à quel point il avait été tenté d'accepter son offre de le guider dans le monde, loin des murs de Poudlard. Pour finir, il n'avait eu qu'à s'abandonner à la tentation…

« Son père n'a pas suivi la tradition, » rappela-t-il, délaissant ses souvenirs. « Dites-le à Potter. »

« Son père était déjà amoureux de Lily Evans, » contre-attaqua Dumbledore. « Il n'était pas intéressé par quoi - ou qui - que ce soit d'autre. »

« Etiez-vous - » Snape s'interrompit, sentant soudainement qu'il n'avait pas envie de connaître la réponse à la question qu'il avait été sur le point de poser.

Une main agrippa gentiment son épaule. « Depuis que je suis Directeur de cette école, je n'ai été tenté qu'une seule et unique fois de faire une proposition, » déclara l'autre calmement. « Et ce n'était pas à James Potter. »

Son ancien élève acquiesça, incapable de parler tant sa gorge était serrée. Dumbledore pressa son épaule une seconde fois, avant de retourner derrière son bureau.

« Bien, nous ne pouvons guère changer le passé, mais en ce qui concerne le futur, n'est-il pas temps pour vous de profiter de la vie ? »

Snape le dévisagea, l'air suspicieux. « Si vous osez _insinuer_ que je devrais me trouver une gentille sorcière et m'établir… »

« Rien de ce genre ! » le rassura joyeusement Dumbledore. « Cependant, il vous serait très profitable de quitter vos cachots quelques temps. De vous mêler à la jeunesse. Un peu plus de thé, Severus ? »

« Je ne vais _pas_ Courtiser Harry Potter, » avertit le maître de potions en se rasseyant. Il observa le vieil homme qui remplissait sa tasse. « Alors vous pouvez d'hors et déjà arrêter de chercher à me manipuler, je ne me laisserai pas avoir une nouvelle fois - »

« Je n'ose même pas l'imaginer, cher ami. » Dumbledore tendit un plateau. « Biscuit ? »

Snape soupira profondément avant d'en prendre un. Parfois, il se demandait s'il valait vraiment la peine de discuter.

--

****

(1)

NdT : Comme dans le premier chapitre, Severus fait un jeu de mot entre Worme et Worm, c'est-à-dire « ver de terre », en anglais… on voit qu'il tient Max en haute estime, vous ne trouvez pas ? 


	3. Chapitre 3 : Demandes

_Titre original : _**The Courtship of Harry Potter**, by Diana Williams

Disclaimer : pas à moi, blablabla, sauf la traduction.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Courtiser Harry Potter_

**Chapitre 3 - Demandes…**

* * *

Harry pénétra dans la Grande Salle à la suite de Ron, s'arrêtant un instant pour inspecter les environs. Il était bon d'être de retour à Poudlard, même s'il venait tout juste de vivre le Noël le plus exceptionnel de son existence. Cette année, Dumbledore avait finalement cédé aux prières d'Arthur et Molly Weasley, et Harry avait été autorisé à passer ses vacances en leur compagnie. Il avait eu de merveilleux moments, mais Poudlard restait sa maison, et il était heureux de rentrer chez lui. Il ne voulait même pas penser au fait qu'il devrait quitter l'école pour de bon dans six mois.

La Salle était bondée ; les étudiants entraient et sortaient, discutant de leurs vacances avec leurs amis et camarades de classe, dégustant les sandwiches et les fruits que les elfes de maison avaient préparés à leur intention. Un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs lui suffit pour constater que quasiment tous leurs enseignants étaient présents, la plupart bavardant entre eux. A l'exception du maître de potions, bien sûr, qui observait attentivement les étudiants de son siège. Les yeux de Snape et les siens se rencontrèrent une minute, et Harry se détourna rapidement.

« -- Hermione est là, » annonça Ron alors que le survivant se rappelait de la présence de son meilleur ami à ses côtés. « Seamus aussi - ils doivent avoir pris le train d'avant. Allons nous asseoir avec eux - oh mon Dieu, regarde moi ça ! »

Harry fit courir son regard dans la direction que lui indiquait Ron et ne fut pas surpris de voir le roux lancer une œillade sombre à Draco Malfoy. Le blond, entouré de son escorte habituelle, leur montrait fièrement une poignée de cartes dorées, grand modèle.

« J'aurais du me douter qu'_il_ suivrait cette tradition, » fit Ron d'un air dégoûté, tournant le dos à la table des Serpentard et s'asseyant près d'Hermione. « C'est révoltant. »

« Ça, je ne sais pas, » déclara Seamus tandis qu'Harry se plaçait à ses côtés, faisant face au plus jeune des Weasley. « Je suis un peu jaloux. Même si je n'aurais sans doute pas eu d'offres, avec mon père moldu et tout ça… »

Ron grimaça. « Comment peux-tu _penser_ à faire quelque chose comme ça ? »

Seamus haussa les épaules. « Grand-père l'a fait, et il m'a avoué que ça n'était pas si mal. Il a eu énormément d'influences en politique, après. »

« Mais - »

L'Irlandais pointa sa fourchette dans sa direction. « C'est mieux que de se tuer à la tâche pendant des années au Ministère, non ? Ça vaut le coup d'accepter une offre, tu ne crois pas ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais à te _marier_ avec le gars ! »

« Ça n'a pas servi tant que ça à Percy en fin de compte, tu sais. » rétorqua Ron. « Il a fait une dépression nerveuse et a du passer six mois à Ste-Mangouste. »

« Il n'avait pas prévu la mort du vieux, hein ? » répliqua Seamus. « Mais il n'était pas sensé tomber amoureux, non plus. »

« Mais de quoi vous parlez, à la fin ? » demanda Harry, perplexe quant aux liens entre le courrier de Draco Malfoy et Percy Weasley.

« Le Rite des Erastes, » répondit impatiemment Ron.

« Oh ! J'ai lu des livres à ce sujet, » déclara Hermione, avant de se pencher au dessus de la table pour ajouter : « Il dérive des traditions athéniennes, qui datent de la fin du septième siècle avant Jésus-Christ, et est considéré comme une part essentielle de l'éducation d'un jeune Grec. Les vieilles familles de sorciers le pratiquent depuis des siècles - »

« Pas toutes, » la contredit sombrement Ron.

« Chut ! » souffla subitement Seamus, et ils se tournèrent tous dans la direction de son regard.

A la table des professeurs, le professeur Spindley-Worme s'était redressé de son siège et lissait ses robes. Tandis qu'ils l'observaient, il prit un carré de papier, de couleur dorée, et se dirigea vers les tables des élèves.

Vers la table des Griffondor.

Vers _Harry._

Harry leva la tête, abasourdi, alors que le professeur de DCFM s'était arrêté devant lui, de l'autre côté de la table, et lui adressait un sourire éblouissant.

« Mr Potter - Harry, » commença le sorcier, suffisamment fort pour que toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle puissent l'entendre. « Je serais honoré de voir ma demande prise en considération au moment de votre choix. »

« Choix ? » répéta Harry, l'air absent.

Le professeur Spindley-Worme lui tendit l'enveloppe mordorée et lui fit un clin d'œil, comme s'ils partageaient un quelconque secret. Automatiquement, Harry se leva avant de prendre la lettre. L'enseignant conserva sa prise un moment, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir alors que leurs doigts s'effleuraient. Enfin, l'enseignant la lâcha, fit une révérence pleine de fioritures au Gryffondor et se rassit à sa place.

« Harry ! » haleta Seamus, fixant l'enveloppe d'un air à la fois envieux et étonné. « Le professeur Worme - tu as une foutue chance ! »

« Je - »

Un mouvement soudain à la table des professeurs interrompit Harry. Le professeur Snape se leva et, faisant tourbillonner ses robes, marcha à grandes enjambées vers les tables de ses élèves. Harry se tourna vers Draco Malfoy et le vit se raidir, se rengorgeant alors qu'il fixait le maître de potions s'approcher…

… et passer devant lui sans s'arrêter.

Tous les regards étaient concentrés sur Snape. Tournant autour des tables à l'instar d'un grand oiseau prédateur, il dépassa celles de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, et s'orienta vers celle des Gryffondor. Ne voulant pas tourner la tête pour suivre l'avancée de Snape, Harry ne pouvait plus le voir mais continuait à suivre ses pas par l'intermédiaire des autres étudiants, qui continuaient à le traquer du coin de l'œil. Il eut conscience de l'arrêt de son enseignant au moment où Ron s'étouffa brutalement et où les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent.

« Mr Potter. »

La voix mortellement doucereuse s'éleva derrière lui et Harry ferma les yeux, prêt à s'évanouir. Un tissu frôla sa joue avant que quelque chose ne soit déposée sur la table. La présence oppressante s'éloigna enfin, et Harry rouvrit à contrecoeur ses paupières.

Une autre enveloppe dorée reposait près de son assiette, son nom griffonné sur le recto avec l'écriture distinctive de Snape. L'estomac de Harry se serra, et il fit couler son regard vers les expressions accablées de ses deux amis. Derrière leurs épaules, Draco Malfoy lui lançait une oeillade meurtrière de la table des Serpentard.

Poussant un faible gémissement, il se pencha et frappa son front contre la table.

Pourquoi les trucs bizarres n'arrivaient qu'à lui ?

* * *


	4. Chapitre 4 : Révélations

_Titre original : _**The Courtship of Harry Potter**, by Diana Williams

_Traductrice _: Devil Pops (moi-même)

_Disclaimer _: Rien ne m'appartient, et je ne pense pas que ça change… Par contre, j'ai l'autorisation de faire joujou avec cette fiction anglaise, et Diana a été bien gentille de me l'accorder.

_Résumé_ : L'intérêt d'un professeur pour Harry Potter force Severus à entrer en compétition pour conquérir le cœur du jeune homme.

_**Notes de la traductrice :** _Me revoilà, fidèle au poste… j'ai été ahurie par le nombre de reviews envoyées pour le dernier chapitre, et trèèès émue par votre soutien… merci ! °larmounette° J'ai répondu à tout le monde (_mea culpa_ si j'ai oublié quelqu'un), et pour vous remercier, voici un second chapitre cette semaine. Alors…

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Courtiser Harry Potter_

**Chapitre 4 - Explications**

* * *

Ron, Hermione et Seamus firent sortir hâtivement Harry de la Grande Salle et se précipitèrent vers la tour de Gryffondor avant que les autres personnes présentes ne se remettent du double choc. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une fois dans le dortoir des septième année, la porte soigneusement verrouillée et protégée derrière eux, pour se tourner enfin vers Harry, le dévisageant intensément. Il grogna et s'affala lourdement dans son lit.

« Harry, tout va bien ? » s'enquit Hermione, fixant avec inquiétude la toute nouvelle bosse qui ornait son front.

« Je me porte comme un charme, » répondit-il, irrité. « Pourquoi en serait-il autrement ? Deux de mes professeurs viennent tout juste de me faire une demande en mariage devant _toute_ l'école réunie ! »

« En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment une demande en mariage, » commença-t-elle.

Ron paraissait tout aussi choqué que Harry, chancelant alors qu'il s'effondrait au sol, devant le lit. « _Snape._ Ça ne peut pas - c'est impossible - Je veux dire - _Snape_. »

« Tu veux bien cesser de répéter son nom comme ça, encore et encore ? » rétorqua sèchement le Survivant. Il observa longuement les enveloppes toujours serrées dans son poing, avant de lever les yeux vers Seamus. « On dirait que tu es plutôt bien informé sur _ça_ - quoi que ce soit. Qu'est-ce que c'est, au juste ? »

« Des lettres d'intention, » révéla l'Irlandais, se posant au sol, à côté de Ron.

« L'intention de faire _quoi_ ? » demanda Harry d'un ton vide d'émotions, tout en jetant un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami. Ron rougit et refusa de croiser son regard, et il abaissa de nouveau la tête vers les enveloppes posées sur ses genoux, l'air consterné. « Ne me dîtes _pas_ que c'est ce à quoi je pense. »

« Rien à voir, » affirma Seamus, un brin d'impatience dans la voix. « Déjà, ils ne sont pas autorisés à faire des avances d'ordre sexuel avant que tu n'acceptes leurs cadeaux, et ils ne peuvent t'offrir ce genre de choses qu'à partir de la seconde proposition. Celles-ci, » précisa-t-il en désignant les carrés cartonnés, « ne sont que la _première_ offre. Vas-y, ouvre-les et regarde ce qu'ils te disent. »

« Je ne veux rien savoir. Pourquoi ne pas juste les brûler ? Faire semblant de ne les avoir jamais vues ? »

« Tu peux, » avoua l'Irlandais. « _Si _tu préfères que tes soupirants te suivent sans arrêt. »

Le brun parût horrifié à l'idée de voir deux professeurs en mal d'amour le pourchasser à travers tout Poudlard, et Hermione s'empressa de prendre la parole : « Tu l'embrouilles encore plus, Seamus. Mieux vaut que je reprenne dès le début pour qu'il sache à quoi s'en tenir. »

« Et qu'est-ce que _tu_ y connais, toi ? » rétorqua Seamus, le ton légèrement belliqueux. « Les filles n'ont rien à voir avec la tradition. »

« Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas _lu_ des livres à ce sujet, » répliqua impatiemment la Gryffondor. Elle reporta son attention sur Harry. « Techniquement, c'est ce qu'on appelle de la pédérastie, et plusieurs variations de cette pratique ont été observées dans la Grèce Antique. Le rite suivi par la communauté sorcière est basé sur les méthodes athéniennes - oui, Ron, je _sais_ que toutes les familles de Sangs purs ne respectent pas cette coutume ! »

« Et pourquoi ? » interrogea Harry.

« Tout dépend de la structure sociale, des attentes de la famille, et d'autres facteurs, » expliqua Hermione. « Les familles de l'élite sociale, comme les Malfoy, ont toujours suivi le Rite des Erastes. Ils avaient bien plus de temps libre à consacrer à un protégé, et disposaient d'un certain prestige et de relations à offrir à un futur éromène. Le père de Draco a sans doute pratiqué le rite, et il doit en faire de même, maintenant. Les classes moyennes n'y participent que rarement, et comme Mr Weasley n'a probablement pas - »

« Jamais de la vie ! » grogna le roux.

« - Ron a une opinion plutôt défavorable concernant cette tradition. »

Le concerné lui lança un regard incrédule. « Ne me dis pas que tu _approuves_ tout ça ? »

Hermione fronça légèrement des sourcils. « Je n'en sais rien. Le système mentor/protégé comporte des avantages certains, mais les abus sont possibles. »

Harry soupira. « Si je savais exactement ce qu'est cette 'tradition', ça m'aiderait. »

La brunette acquiesça. « En fait, pour commencer, tu dois comprendre le fondement des rites Athéniens. Les classes aisées envoyaient leurs fils à l'école pour l'étude des mathématiques, du théâtre, de la musique, de l'Histoire et des sports. Les spectateurs assistaient aux compétitions d'athlétisme, et les concurrents étaient tous nus. »

« Une variante intéressante pour le Quidditch, ça, » déclara Seamus en ricanant.

Hermione l'ignora. « Le public était constitué de la jeunesse dorée d'Athènes, ceux suffisamment riches, oisifs, et trop jeunes pour prendre épouse. S'il avait un faible pour l'un des garçons, il le courtisait, lui enseignerait les manières d'un bon citoyen, l'introduirait à la haute société, et lui offrirait des présents onéreux. Pour preuve de sa reconnaissance, le garçon - l'éromène - permettait à son éraste de… hum, de se satisfaire. » Hermione commença alors à rougir.

Seamus roula des yeux. « Oh, pitié ! Elle veut dire qu'il autorise le gars à le baiser. »

Harry s'empourpra violemment avant de lancer un regard noir à l'Irlandais. « Je l'avais deviné tout seul, merci bien. Continue, Hermione. »

« Et bien, une fois que l'éromène devient adulte, l'aspect sexuel de la relation prend généralement fin. Les deux peuvent perdre contact ou alors rester amis toute leur vie durant. Le plus vieux fonde une famille, tandis que le plus jeune peut à son tour devenir éraste. »

Le dernier des Potter laissa apparaître de légères rides sur son front. « D'accord, je pense avoir assimilé tout ça. En quelque sorte, il s'agit d'une phase de… d'expérimentation dans leurs vies. »

« Exactement, » confirma Hermione. « Chez les Sangs purs, les choses ont évolué différemment. Deux sujets restaient prioritaires : la nécessité de rester caché aux yeux des Moldus, ainsi que de transmettre le savoir et les traditions. Avant que des lieux comme Poudlard n'existent, les parents enseignaient à leurs enfants ce qu'ils jugeaient essentiel. Cependant, les érudits avaient désespérément besoin de partager leurs connaissances, et les dirigeants se devaient d'instruire ceux qui allaient les remplacer. Le système mentor/protégé était idéal, à ce niveau. Les jeunes sorciers les plus brillants étaient sélectionnés par les plus vieux, qui les instruisaient des années durant. »

« J'imagine, » débuta lentement Harry, « qu'en vivant et travaillant ensemble de cette manière, ils auraient tendance à devenir plutôt… intimement liés. Pas beaucoup de temps pour une femme et des enfants. »

« Exactement, » répéta la jeune sorcière. « Et comme tu peux t'en douter, il y avait un peu de compétition pour les meilleurs mentors et élèves. En réponse à cela, le Conseil Magique International de 483 a établi les premières règles de conduite, nommées Rites de Passage, ou encore Rites des Erastes. Lorsque des écoles comme Poudlard furent mises en place, les directives ont été modifiées jusqu'à atteindre leur forme actuelle. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

Hermione commença à énumérer les différents points sur ses doigts. « Les possibles éromènes doivent obligatoirement avoir entre dix-sept et vingt ans. Ceux toujours scolarisés ne peuvent être Courtisés qu'entre Noël et les vacances de Pâques, pour ne pas interférer avec leurs ASPICs. Les soupirants doivent être connus par leur éventuel protégé, ou être présentés aux candidats par quelqu'un de leur entourage. »

« Dieu merci, » marmonna Harry, qui avait imaginé une avalanche d'offres lui tombant dessus une fois que la rumeur se serait répandue.

« Tous les cadeaux et les correspondances doivent être échangés publiquement. Les Candidats et leurs Prétendants ne peuvent se rencontrer en privé qu'après le premier échange de présents, s'ils ont été acceptés. Un Soupirant ne peut avoir des activités sexuelles avec le Candidat que si celui-ci l'accepte comme éraste. Un Soupirant se doit de tenir toutes les promesses faites au Candidat. S'il viole cette règle, le contrat est annulé et une forte amende sera prélevée sur le Prétendant pour compenser le préjudice. Un Soupirant ne peut rien promettre d'illégal ou d'immoral comme, par exemple, les réponses aux ASPICs. Une fois que le Candidat aura choisi un éraste, devenant ainsi son éromène, tous les autres Prétendants devront cesser de le Courtiser. Un Candidat n'est pas obligé de choisir l'un de ses Soupirants - »

« Donc je _pourrais_ simplement ignorer ces trucs, » s'exclama Harry, en désignant de nouveau les enveloppes.

Seamus renifla. « Si tu préfères qu'ils te suivent comme ton ombre, mon pote. Tu vois, jusqu'à ce que tu aies _choisi_ un éraste ou que tu atteignes tes vingt ans, un Soupirant est autorisé à te 'traquer'. Ils ne peuvent pas te parler en privé ou te toucher, tant que tu ne leur permets pas de te Courtiser, ils ont la possibilité de, hum, t'admirer et te vénérer à distance. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés tenta sans succès d'imaginer Snape l'admirer de près _ou_ de loin.

« La meilleure solution est de les laisser te Courtiser, » affirma Hermione catégoriquement. « Une fois toutes les démarches effectuées, si tu ne veux toujours pas d'eux, ils devront te laisser tranquille. »

« Remercions le Ciel, » déclara Harry avec ferveur.

« Bien entendu, une fois que tu auras quitté l'école, les autres auront toutes libertés de te Courtiser jusqu'à ce que tu aies vingt ans ou un éraste, » lui rappela son amie.

Harry gémit et abattit un oreiller sur son visage. « Il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver une île déserte pour les trois ans à venir, ou entrer dans un monastère. »

« Ce n'est pas si mal, » dit Seamus, l'air jovial. « Un bon mentor peut t'aider dans ta carrière. »

Ron fit une grimace de dédain. « Comme si 'Harry Potter' avait _besoin_ de ce genre d'aide. »

« On ne sait jamais, » répliqua l'autre, pratique. « Harry pourrait battre Tu-Sais-Qui demain, et ensuite, qu'est ce qu'il fera ? Il devra trouver une filière, je crois, et mieux vaut avoir quelqu'un dans le circuit. »

Le Survivant dégagea sa tête du coussin et ajouta avec un sourire, « Sans compter le sexe. » Un silence de mort suivit et, à sa grande surprise, aucun des trois ne voulait croiser son regard. « Quoi ? »

« Harry, le sexe, c'est pour l'autre mec, » déclara franchement Seamus. « Sa récompense, en fait. »

Le concerné fronça des sourcils et se redressa. « Et alors ? Je ne suis pas censé apprécier, moi ? »

« Je suis sûre que ton partenaire fera en sorte que tu ne sois pas… euh… blessé, » répondit Hermione, hésitante, « mais il ne s'agit pas d'une relation romantique. C'est plutôt une clause du contrat. »

Assommé, Harry resta figé un instant : la situation se dégradait de plus en plus. « On me demande en fait de me prostituer pour l'amour des traditions. »

Ron ricana. « T'as tout compris, mon pote. »

Hermione lança un regard meurtrier au roux. « Ce n'est pas ça, Harry, » répliqua-t-elle avec passion. « La plupart des personnes ayant eu ce genre de relations s'en souviennent avec tendresse, et restent amis toute leur vie. »

« Mais on n'est pas censé tomber amoureux, ni rester ensemble après cela, c'est ça que vous essayez de me dire ? »

« C'est une bonne chose, » sourit Seamus. « Tu arrives à t'imaginer couchant avec _Snape_ tout le long de ton existence ? »

Ron marmonna, « Je ne veux même pas m'imaginer le bâtard graisseux _nu_, si ça ne vous dérange pas. »

« Harry, » dit Hermione avec précaution, « il n'y a pas énormément de couples gays dans notre monde, si c'est ce que tu me demandes. Avec une population aussi peu importante, on attend d'un sorcier qu'il se marie et fonde une famille. Il peut toujours avoir un éromène, mais les obligations vis-à-vis de sa famille passent avant tout. »

« Tu vois, Ron, ça aurait pu être pire, » affirma Harry, cherchant à sourire. « Lucius Malfoy aurait pu faire une offre. »

Ron fit mine de vomir. « Merci pour _cette_ image mentale, Harry. »

« Alors, qu'est ce que je fais de ces trucs, finalement ? » demanda l'adolescent aux cheveux de jais, en faisant un signe vers les deux enveloppes.

« Et bien, à moins que tu ne veuilles que les professeurs Spindley-Worme et Snape ne te harcèlent, répondit la jeune femme, « tu dois lire ces lettres et envoyer une réponse les encourageant à poursuivre leur Cour. »

« Mais pas _trop_ encourageante, » avertit Seamus. « Jouer les 'durs à avoir' est essentiel, à ce niveau. Facilite-leur le boulot, et le bruit courra que tu es une roulure, et je pense que tu n'as pas envie de ce _genre_ de réputation. » Il se leva et s'étira. « Désolé de me barrer comme ça, mais j'ai promis à Dean de le rejoindre après dîner. »

« Et je dois me rendre à la bibliothèque, pour ma dissertation d'Histoire, » ajouta Hermione, suivant le mouvement. « Pendant ce temps, je verrais si je peux trouver quelque chose pour t'aider avec ça, Harry. »

Harry resta assis un long moment après qu'ils aient quitté le dortoir, fixant les plis cachetés, puis se tourna vers Ron qui était resté assis au sol. « Ron ? » interrogea-t-il, hésitant. « Est-ce que tu es d'accord avec ça ? »

Ron haussa les épaules. « Ce n'est pas comme si t'avais le choix, hein ? »

« Non, » soupira son ami. « Mais je préfère largement les laisser me poursuivre si ça te met mal à l'aise. »

Ron eut un grand sourire. « De toute manière, je doute que Snape te pourchasse sans arrêt, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce qui l'a poussé à faire ça, tu le sais ? »

« Qui sait pourquoi Snape fait _quoi que ce soit _? » rétorqua Harry.

Le cadet des Weasley rit. « T'as raison. » Il désigna les lettres. « Alors, tu comptes lire tes déclarations d'amour ? »

Harry lui frappa la tête avec. « Je vais plutôt tenter de te battre aux échecs. »

« Rêve toujours, » se moqua Ron, mais le brun fut soulagé de voir qu'il arborait son habituel sourire alors qu'il se levait et cherchait son jeu dans ses affaires. Harry observa une fois de plus les carrés dorés, avant de les glisser sous son oreiller. Il aurait tout le temps de les lire, plus tard.

* * *


	5. Chapitre 5 : Confrontations

_Titre original :_**The Courtship of Harry Potter,** by Diana Williams

_Traductrice _: Devil Pops (moi-même)

_Disclaimer _: Rien ne m'appartient, et je ne pense pas que ça change… Par contre, j'ai l'autorisation de faire joujou avec cette fiction anglaise, et Diana a été bien gentille de me l'accorder.

_**Notes de la traductrice :**_

Amis slashistes, bonjour ! Oui, je suis déjà de retour, mais c'est principalement à cause d'une amie qui m'a traité de sadique, sous prétexte que je devrais updater plus souvent. Pour vous prouver que je suis trèèèèès gentille, je vous poste un second chapitre ce week-end… le troisième de la semaine. Après tout, vous avez été généreux avec moi, en m'envoyant de splendides reviews ! °poutous°

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Courtiser Harry Potter_

**Chapitre 5 - Confrontations**

* * *

Snape se réinstalla sur son siège à la table des professeurs avec un sentiment intense de satisfaction. Le Trio des Gryffondor et leur escorte avaient disparu de la Grande Salle, comme si un Sinistros était à leurs trousses. Le reste des élèves était en ébullition. Il se demandait qui allait lui lancer le premier maléfice - Draco ou Worme. Les autres membres de l'équipe professorale étaient également partagés entre l'incrédulité pure et une consternation teintée de colère.

Sa journée de travail était quasiment parachevée.

Sur cette pensée, il quitta la table et se dirigea vers le calme de ses cachots. Comme il s'y était à moitié attendu, il n'eut pas à aller très loin avant que quelqu'un ne crie son nom.

« Snape ! »

Celui-ci s'arrêta avant de faire volte-face, se gaussant visiblement du professeur de DCFM tandis qu'il s'approchait dans un tourbillon de robes écarlates. « Vous avez quelque chose à me dire, Max ? »

Max le récompensa d'un regard meurtrier alors qu'il arrivait à sa hauteur. « Vous disiez que vous n'étiez pas intéressé par Potter ! »

Severus haussa un sourcil. « Vraiment ? J'ai dû changer d'avis. »

« Malédiction, Snape ! Ce n'est pas honnête ! »

« Vous ne doutez sûrement pas de votre habilité à séduire et gagner ce garçon à votre cause, je me trompe ? »

« Bien sûr que non, » se défendit Max. « C'est juste que - zut à la fin ! Vous auriez pu me prévenir avant. »

« J'ai préféré introduire un élément de surprise. » Le maître de potions croisa les bras contre sa poitrine et lança à Spindley-Worme une œillade mi-amusée, mi-sarcastique. « Ça rendra la chasse un peu plus… intéressante pour vous. A moins que vous ne vous sentez pas apte à relever le défi ? »

Max se hérissa. « Vous n'avez pas le moindre intérêt pour le gamin ! »

Snape découvrit une poussière microscopique sur son épaule et s'en débarrassa. « En fait, Harry Potter est plutôt séduisant. Je dois vous remercier d'avoir attiré mon attention sur lui. »

« Et Malfoy ? »

La lèvre de Severus s'étira. « Malfoy senior et moi avons quelques… différences idéologiques qui rendent les relations avec son fils plutôt malavisées, pour ne pas dire que mon existence serait sensiblement remise en question. Qui plus est, » ajouta-t-il, un rictus au visage, « avec tous les sorciers se disputant les faveurs du jeune Malfoy, la probabilité d'obtenir celles de Potter est meilleure. »

Les yeux de Max étincelèrent « Je n'en serais pas si sûr, mon vieux. J'ai bien l'intention de remporter cette compétition. »

« Peut-être seriez-vous intéressé par un petit pari ? »

A sa déclaration, Max afficha un immense sourire. « Seriez-vous impatient de vous séparer de votre argent, Severus ? »

« Ou alors de vous voir perdre le vôtre. »

« Bien. Cinquante gallions sur ma victoire, et encore cinquante gallions si je l'ai dans mon lit avant les vacances de Pâques. »

L'expression de Snape se durcit mais il répondit calmement, « J'accepte. »

Spindley-Worme le gratifia d'une tape dans le dos. « Par Jupiter, Severus, ça sera amusant ! Vous avez raison, tout compte fait - ça rend _réellement_ la chasse plus intéressante. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil et conclut, « Je ferais mieux de préparer ma prochaine Offre, maintenant. Je ne veux pas que vous ayez un avantage sur moi. » Sifflotant gaiement, il s'achemina vers le réfectoire.

Snape resta immobile un long moment, les poings serrés, avant de se détourner de l'escalier menant aux cachots, préférant monter à l'étage supérieur.

- - -

« Alors aidez-moi, Albus, parce que s'il me lance une fois de plus un clin d'œil, je le lui arrache de l'orbite ! »

Dumbledore se rassit sur sa chaise, entremêlant ses doigts tout en observant son professeur de potions faire les cent pas dans son bureau. « Ciel ! Et moi qui croyais qu'il s'intéressait à _Harry_. »

Snape le fustigea du regard. « Ne faites pas l'idiot, Albus. Vous savez de quoi je parle. Cet homme continue à se comporter comme si nous étions des amis de cœur, alors qu'il est flagrant que je ne peux pas supporter ce type. »

« Allons, Severus, vous détesteriez quiconque occupant ce poste, et vous le savez. »

Le brun se renfrogna. « Ce que j'exècre, ce sont ses méthodes d'enseignement, son laxisme. Ce gars bichonne ses étudiants. Il préfère être leur ami plutôt que de les préparer à ce qui les attend dehors, et il va finir par en tuer un, un de ces jours. »

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit si néfaste que cela, » le contredit doucement le directeur. « Vous connaissez le vieil adage selon lequel on attrape plus de mouches avec du miel qu'avec du vinaigre. »

« Merci, Albus. Quand je voudrais attirer des abeilles, je ferais en sorte de garder ça à l'esprit. » rétorqua son vis-à-vis. « Mais maintenant, j'ai des choses plus importantes en tête, comme la manière dont je vais m'y prendre pour convaincre Potter de me choisir plutôt que cet imbécile. »

Dumbledore gloussa. « Severus, vous savez, je ne crois pas vous avoir vu aussi joyeux depuis assez longtemps. Ça me fait chaud au cœur de vous voir aussi impliqué dans autre chose que vos potions. Même si je ne comprends pas tellement cette envie soudaine de gagner. »

La mine maussade du plus jeune s'intensifia. « Worme a eu le culot de parier qu'il réussirait à entraîner Harry - Mr Potter - dans son lit avant les vacances de Pâques. J'aurais énormément de plaisir à m'emparer de son argent. »

« Et de Mr Potter également, je présume. »

Snape soupira avant de s'installer sur l'un des sièges à sa disposition. « Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire de lui, une fois que j'aurai gagné. »

Le vieil homme haussa les sourcils. « Vous êtes un peu présomptueux, Severus, vous ne croyez pas ? Vous ne savez pas si vous allez effectivement gagner. »

« Oh ! Je gagnerai, » assura l'autre. « Spindley-Worme est bien trop honnête, et j'ai l'intention de… jouer quelque peu avec les règles. »

« Vous ne seriez pas un Serpentard, si vous ne le faisiez pas, » déclara tendrement son employeur. « Et en ce qui concerne le garçon et la manière d'agir avec lui - je pensais que c'était évident. »

Snape lui lança un regard noir. « Vous connaissez mon sentiment à ce sujet, Albus. Déflorer des innocents n'est pas mon genre. »

« Et concernant Harry ? »

« Je suis certain que Mr Potter sera soulagé de découvrir qu'il n'aura pas à réchauffer mon lit. »

« Et comment, précisément, comptez-vous vous débrouiller pour expliquer votre intérêt, autrement ? » interrogea le directeur, le fixant par-dessus ses lunettes. « Votre attitude à son égard a été totalement négative, il est peu probable qu'il vous croie subitement intéressé pour l'assister dans le développement de sa carrière académique. »

« Albus, est-ce que vous êtes actuellement en train de me suggérer de coucher avec le môme ? » gronda Snape.

« Pas exactement, mais je voudrais _plutôt_ mettre en évidence le fait que Mr Potter est un jeune homme de dix-sept ans, qui sera peut-être exclusivement lié à vous trois années durant. Vous êtes à l'aise avec le célibat, mais je doute que cet état de fait soit réellement attirant pour lui. »

Son interlocuteur se frotta le visage de la main. « La situation me paraît plus épouvantable à chaque seconde qui s'écoule. »

« Alors peut-être devriez-vous céder la place à Max. »

Snape se raidit et le foudroya du regard une nouvelle fois. « Laisser cet insupportable individu gagner ? Je ne pense pas ! »

« Parfait, dans ce cas, je crois que vous avez une stratégie à envisager, » déclara Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants. « Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. »

Alors que Snape descendait les escaliers en direction des cachots, il se demanda subitement comment Dumbledore parvenait toujours à avoir le dernier mot.

* * *

_Ô Severus, certains mystères restent impénétrables… Plein de poutous à vous, et à la prochaine !_

_DP._


	6. Chapitre 6 : La Première Salve

_Titre original : _The Courtship of Harry Potter, by Diana Williams

_Disclaimer _: Rien ne m'appartient, et je ne pense pas que ça change… Par contre, j'ai l'autorisation de faire joujou avec cette fiction anglaise, et Diana a été bien gentille de me l'accorder.

**_Notes de la traductrice :_**

Coucou ! Je suis ravie de l'intérêt que vous portez tous à cette traduction et je vous en remercie (pour ma part, et pour Diana aussi)… sans plus vous faire attendre, je vous laisse savourer le chapitre six…

_Et bonne lecture !_

_Courtiser Harry Potter_

**Chapitre 6 - La Première Salve **

* * *

Harry était assis et fixait le parchemin posé devant lui, vierge à l'exception du gribouillage nerveux sur les coins. Son cerveau semblait tout aussi vide, enfin, la partie de son esprit qui ne cherchait pas à se tailler la malle. Bordel, que fallait-il dire à deux professeurs qui venaient tout juste de demander vos faveurs ? Et publiquement !

Dans un bruit sourd, un livre tomba sur la table et il sursauta, pris par surprise. Hermione s'affala sur le siège qui lui faisait face, désignant le manuel tout en déclarant :

« La bibliothèque n'a rien - en fait, bon, elle en a, mais je ne pense pas qu'un traité en quatre volumes sur le Conseil de 483 avec une analyse détaillée des Rites et de son évolution t'intéresse réellement. »

A cela, son ami ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « Non, ça n'a pas l'air, en tout cas. »

« C'est plutôt fascinant. Tu savais qu'en 1193, un codicille a été ajouté au règlement, établissant quels genres d'animaux étaient admis comme cadeaux ? Il semblerait que cette année-là, l'un des Candidats s'est vu offrir une jeune Chimère, et qu'elle l'a dévoré. »

« Charmant, » commenta Ron en s'asseyant aux côtés de Harry. Il attrapa le volume. « Qu'est-ce que c'est, alors ? »

« Le Rite des Erastes, Ce Que Chaque Eromène Devrait Savoir, » annonça Hermione. « Madame Pince me l'a particulièrement recommandé, Harry. Elle m'a dit que ça t'aiderait. » Elle remarqua les cartes reposant sur la table et les montra du doigt. « Ce sont elles, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, » répondit Harry, le cœur gros. « Vas-y, jette un coup d'œil. Il n'y a rien de personnel dedans, juste une demande pour que je leur permette de me Courtiser. Peut-être pourrais-tu m'aider pour la réponse. »

« Ouah, regarde-moi ça, Harry ! » s'exclama Ron, survolant le bouquin. « Il y a des images et tout ! » Il fixa longuement une page, faisant pivoter l'ouvrage. « Je ne pensais même pas que c'était _possible_. »

Harry suivit son regard et, voyant le dessin concerné, arracha rapidement le livre des mains du roux et le ferma. Les illustrations étaient donc enchantées. « Je croyais que ce genre de choses te dégoûtait. »

« Quoi, des gars avec d'autres mecs ? » Ron haussa les épaules. « J'ai entendu dire que c'était une phase par laquelle certains types passaient. En parlant de ça, les jumeaux sont toujours en plein dedans. Je n'ai pas de problèmes avec, c'est juste que ce n'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé. » Il fit un signe en direction des faire-part qu'Hermione examinait avec attention. « _ça _me dégoûte. Tout ce que ça implique. »

« C'est plutôt intriguant, en fait, » répliqua la jeune femme, reposant les cartes et se tournant vers Harry. « Est-ce que tu as déjà décidé du contenu de tes lettres ? »

Il désigna son rouleau de parchemin. « Est-ce que j'ai _l'air_ de savoir ce que je vais dire ? »

« J'imagine qu' ''_allez vous faire voir''_ ne serait pas approprié, » suggéra Ron, reprenant les carrés dorés. « Enfin, au moins le professeur Max reste humain. En lisant celle de Snape, on pourrait croire qu'il avait un balai dans le cul en l'écrivant. Ça devait même être le cas, avec ce pervers. »

« Je trouve que celle du professeur Snape est adorable, » le contredit Hermione. « Elle est très digne, et montre une sensibilité remarquable vis-à-vis des sentiments de Harry et de la situation. »

Ron renifla avec dédain. « D'accord. Essaye de choper Snape le jour où il sera ''sensible'' à quoique ce soit, ou attentionné et bienveillant à l'égard de Harry. »

« Il doit l'être, ou il n'aurait pas approché Harry, » argumenta la brunette.

« Probablement juste en manque, » rétorqua Ron. « Je parie que ça fait des décennies qu'il n'a rien eu. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec la note du professeur Max, alors ? »

« C'est, » Hermione hésita, « elle est trop _familière_, trop désinvolte. Comme s'il ne cherchait qu'une partie de bécotage dans un placard, plutôt qu'un bouleversement dans sa vie. »

« C'est probablement le cas, » fit le jeune Weasley en souriant. « En parlant de ça… » Il arqua ses sourcils en direction de la sorcière, d'un air suggestif.

Elle roula des yeux. « Oh, pour l'amour de Merlin ! Harry a besoin de notre aide. »

« Ça va aller, » affirma Harry, morose. « Je pense actuellement à me traîner dans mon lit et à me cacher sous mes couvertures. »

« Ça ne résoudra rien du problème, » indiqua Hermione, pragmatique. « Regarde, pourquoi ne pas dire que tu es honoré par cette demande, et que tu as besoin de plus d'information parce que tu es pris de court. »

« Si tu le dis, » murmura Harry, suivant ses consignes en écrivant sur le parchemin. « Je peux leur envoyer la même chose ? Je n'ai pas le courage de leur envoyer deux réponses différentes. »

« Je crois que c'est une bonne idée, » approuva Hermione. « Tu restes impartial, comme ça. »

« On peut aller se bécoter dans un coin, _maintenant_ ? » geignit plaintivement Ron.

« Allez-y, » répondit Harry, toujours penché sur sa feuille. « Je vais juste recopier celle-là, et lire un peu avant d'aller dormir. » Il n'osa pas regarder le livre en question mais la rougeur de ses joues leur révéla clairement ce qu'il comptait bouquiner.

Hermione laissa son petit ami lui prendre la main et l'entraîner dans un coin sombre de la salle commune. Le Survivant les observa quelques minutes avec mélancolie, souhaitant être un jour à leur place, avant de focaliser de nouveau son attention sur son bout de parchemin.

- - -

_Professeur Snape,_

_Je suis honoré de l'attention que vous me portez. J'admets ne jamais avoir réfléchi à cette opportunité, et à ce stade, je ne suis pas sûr qu'accepter une telle relation soit la meilleure des solutions. Cependant, je demeure plutôt intrigué par cette idée, et reste à votre écoute si vous ressentez l'envie d'approfondir le sujet._

_Sincèrement,_

_Harry Potter._

Severus étudia la lettre que lui avait délivré la chouette de Potter, un rictus amusé aux lèvres. Le garçon devait avoir demandé conseil à Granger, pour la rédaction. Il était hautement improbable, au vu de ses dissertations, qu'il ait pu coucher des idées aussi complexes sur le papier. De plus, le ton était excessivement emprunté, ce qui contrastait infiniment avec la franchise insolente à laquelle il était habitué. Etrangement, ça lui manquait. En tout cas, songea-t-il en lançant un énième regard vers la missive, le jeune homme avait usé de finesse en écrivant cette lettre. Il pourrait lui être utile pour recopier toutes sortes d'écrits. Après tout, il devait trouver _quelque chose_ pour le garder occupé trois ans.

« Snape ! Regardez-moi ça et préparez votre argent. »

L'interpellé redressa la tête tandis que le professeur de DCFM traversait majestueusement la salle et lui agitait un parchemin sous le nez.

« Il a dit être 'intrigué par cette idée', même s'il n'y a jamais pensé auparavant. Que pensez-vous de cela ? »

Silencieusement, Snape tendit à Max sa propre réponse. L'expression de l'homme alors qu'il lisait les phrases similaires était tout bonnement impayable, et l'ancien espion en fut presque reconnaissant envers Potter.

« Bien. Bien, évidemment, le garçon se devait de nous envoyer le même message, afin que nous ne puissions pas nous départager. Très intelligent de sa part, au cas où nous comparerions nos notes. »

« De la paresse, plutôt, » répliqua Snape, reprenant sa lettre. « Il a épuisé son quota hebdomadaire de mots multi syllabiques, et sa fainéantise l'a empêché d'en chercher d'autres. »

Max fronça les sourcils. « Vous ne pensez pas beaucoup de bien de lui, hein ? »

Le professeur de potions contempla ses doigts entrecroisés. « Au contraire. Je crois que Potter a une intelligence bien au-dessus de la moyenne, mais qu'il a choisi de ne pas user de sa cervelle plus d'une fois par an. Il est peu probable que son courage soit un jour égalé, de même que son imprudence et son aveuglement. Malgré tout, s'il évite de se tuer dans l'une de ses aventureuses expéditions, il deviendra incontestablement l'un des sorciers les plus admirables de sa génération. » Il s'interrompit. « Même si ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose. »

« Eh bien, Severus ! » intervint McGonagall, qui était entrée dans la pièce à temps pour l'entendre s'exprimer. « Je pense que c'est la chose la plus agréable que vous ayez jamais dite à propos de Mr Potter. »

« Je vous en prie, ne répétez pas cela en sa présence, Minerva, » rétorqua-t-il. « Je ne souhaite pas gonfler son ego. »

La vieille sorcière le gratifia d'un regard indéchiffrable. « Je ne crois pas que vous ayez à vous en faire à ce propos, Severus. »

« Minerva ! » s'écria Max, traversant la pièce pour s'emparer de ses mains. « Ma belle dame, vous arrivez au moment le plus opportun. J'aurai besoin d'un chaperon lors de mes rendez-vous avec Harry, et je ne pourrais trouver personne d'aussi qualifiée que sa Directrice de Maison. Me feriez-vous la grâce de nous honorer de votre présence ? »

McGonagall se tourna vers Severus, l'interrogeant du regard, et il hocha la tête. « Très bien. »

« Vous me rendez fou de joie, » conclut l'autre en baisant galamment chacune de ses mains. « Je vous fais mes adieux, pour le moment. Je dois aller faire travailler ma cervelle et préparer ma stratégie. »

« Ça ne prendra pas longtemps, » marmonna Snape alors que le sorcier quittait la place, et il éleva un sourcil devant le ricanement amusé de sa collègue. « Minerva, j'ai la nette impression que vous n'appréciez pas énormément notre estimé confrère. »

« C'est un enseignant passablement décent, mais je ne lui fais pas confiance le moins du monde. »

« Vous ne me faites pas confiance non plus, » signala son interlocuteur.

« Ah, mais je vous _connais_, Severus, » précisa-t-elle avec calme. Elle s'installa sur la chaise qui le voisinait. « Etes-vous certain de vouloir que je chaperonne son rendez-vous avec Harry ? Les Règles ne m'autorisent pas à faire de même avec le vôtre. »

Snape lui lança un demi-sourire, visiblement amusé. « J'ai déjà préalablement tout arrangé. Le Directeur chaperonnera mes entretiens avec Potter. »

McGonagall gloussa. « J'avais oublié à quel point vous pouviez être sournois, Severus. »

Il inclina gracieusement la tête. « Merci. »

« J'ai cours dans quelques petites minutes, mais je voulais vous remettre ceci. » Le professeur de métamorphoses lui tendit un petit carnet de notes. « Le cahier de cours de Harry, qui date de sa première année. »

Le sorcier haussa un sourcil, étonné. « Pour l'amour du ciel, pourquoi voudrais-je son cahier de cours ? »

« Parce que Harry prenait extrêmement mal ses notes de métamorphoses dessus… mais à l'intérieur se trouvent de nombreux écrits sur des sujets très variés, et il n'avait pas prévu que d'autres personnes puissent lire ceci. Quelques unes de ses notes pourraient donner à une personne pas mal d'idées sur ce que Mr Potter désire le plus au monde. » McGonagall se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Snape leva les yeux du petit journal, fixant de nouveau le professeur de métamorphoses. « Minerva, vous auriez fait une excellente Serpentard. »

« Ne soyez pas insultant, Severus, » rétorqua-t-elle, s'arrêtant dans l'entrebâillement pour le dévisager, une lueur d'amusement visible dans son regard. « J'ai misé dix gallions sur vous contre nos collègues, et je déteste perdre. »

La porte se referma derrière elle, assourdissant ainsi le rire du maître de potions.

* * *


	7. Chapitre 7 : Ajustements

_Titre original : _**The Courtship of Harry Potter**, by Diana Williams

_Disclaimer _: Rien ne m'appartient, et je ne pense pas que ça change… Par contre, j'ai l'autorisation de faire joujou avec cette fiction anglaise, et Diana a été bien gentille de me l'accorder.

**_Notes de la traductrice :_**

'lut ! Encore un chapitre, je sais, mon rythme de parution reste relativement rapide, même si je n'en ai publié qu'un cette semaine… dans le même temps, je suis tout simplement crevée, avec tout ce que j'ai à faire, et je m'endors comme une masse en ce moment. Le chapitre 7 est un petit interlude, si je puis dire, avant la grande aventure ! (comprenez ici les tentatives de séduction des deux compères, lol)

Un immense merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyé des messages de soutien pour cette traduction… vous êtes des chefs.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Courtiser Harry Potter_

**Chapitre 7 - Ajustements**

* * *

« Harry, tu te sens bien ? » lui souffla Ron alors qu'ils se glissaient dans la classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, prenant leurs sièges. « Tu as un air horrible. »

Harry se sentait horriblement mal. Il avait lu jusque très tard dans la nuit, avait dormi trop longtemps et conséquence, il avait loupé le petit-déjeuner. Son estomac grognait d'ailleurs constamment afin de le lui rappeler. « Je vais bien. Même si _quelqu'un_ a visiblement oublié de me réveiller pour le petit-déj. »

Ron rougit et sembla soudainement avoir du mal à croiser le regard de son ami. « Je - on - en fait, je ne suis pas retourné dans le dortoir, la nuit dernière. »

Le Survivant lui lança une œillade surprise. Il avait été si absorbé dans sa lecture qu'il n'avait pas vu les autres garçons se coucher, et il s'était dit que Ron avait été avec eux. « Alors où as-tu… » Il s'interrompit lorsque le rougissement de son meilleur ami s'accentua. « Oh ! Je vois. » Hermione, en tant que Préfète en Chef, disposait de sa propre chambre, même si apparemment elle avait eu un colocataire, cette nuit. Ils demeurèrent silencieux une minute avant qu'il ne demande à mi-voix, curieux. « Comment c'était ? »

Le visage de Ron s'illumina d'une manière singulière. « C'était sensationnel, » répondit-il, baissant la voix de telle sorte que seul Harry puisse l'entendre. « Même si tout ne s'est pas passé parfaitement bien, tu sais, c'était notre première fois, mais ça ne nous a pas posé problème parce que c'était… nous. Enfin, ça n'est pas très compréhensible, je crois. » ajouta-t-il timidement.

« Je comprends parfaitement, en fait, » le rassura Harry avant de soupirer. Il doutait pouvoir un jour éprouver les mêmes sensations que Ron, considérant la tournure qu'avait récemment pris sa vie. Il aurait été agréable de penser que son futur éraste puisse être intéressé par son plaisir. Cependant, hier, alors que l'examen attentif du Livre lui avait parfaitement ouvert les yeux sur les activités de deux sorciers, les descriptions du rôle d'éromène comme étant un « contenant passif » avaient de quoi décourager, pour ne pas dire plus. Ses fantasmes passagers à propos d'un amant plus vieux et expérimenté qui l'aurait initié aux plaisirs de la chair avaient été balayés par la dure réalité. Et il s'était senti incroyablement démoralisé par cette perspective après coup, en se rendant compte (grâce à la lecture du volume) qu'il était bien plus attiré par les hommes que par les femmes. Pour les Dursley, il était considéré comme anormal, et visiblement, c'était également le cas au sein de la communauté magique.

Il réalisa que Ron l'observait, l'air perplexe, et tenta de sourire. « Je suis heureux pour vous deux, » affirma-t-il avec sincérité. Son meilleur ami lui sourit en retour, puis le professeur Spindley-Worme pénétra dans la pièce, réclamant l'attention de la classe.

« Durant les six prochains mois, nous réviserons ensemble l'ensemble des connaissances acquises tout au long de votre cursus, afin de vous préparer pour les ASPICs, » annonça le professeur de DCFM. « Je vous recommande de ressortir toutes vos anciennes notes de cours et de passer au moins une heure dessus, chaque soir. Je sais, » fit-il alors que les étudiants grommelaient leur mécontentement, « que ce n'est pas 'marrant', mais c'est toujours mieux que de rater les examens et devoir refaire cette année. »

Harry garda obstinément les yeux fixés sur ses feuilles de papier en inscrivant les instructions du professeur Max, tout en évitant scrupuleusement de croiser son regard. Etant donné les circonstances, participer aux cours d'un de ses prétendants comme si rien ne s'était produit paraissait tout bonnement bizarre.

« Alors, qui peut me parler des Chaporouges ? » Plusieurs mains se dressèrent. « Mr Longdubat ? »

Neville pâlit quelque peu mais proposa néanmoins, « Ce sont de petites créatures qui ressemblent à des gobelins, et qui - qui lapident leurs victimes et - et usent de leur sang pour en teindre leurs bonnets. »

« Bien, Mr Longdubat. Cinq points. Maintenant, qui peut me dire quels sont les deux objets censés les décourager ? Mr Potter ? »

L'interpellé releva la tête, surpris d'entendre son nom alors qu'il ne prêtait aucune attention à son environnement. Il plaça subrepticement sa main sur le dessin qu'il avait griffonné au coin de son morceau de parchemin, et tenta de se rappeler de la leçon actuelle. « Euh… »

« Miss Granger ? »

« Les croix et les épées dont la garde forme une croix, » répondit-elle promptement.

« Très bien, Miss Granger, Mr Potter. Cinq points chacun. »

Harry cligna brusquement des yeux, et sa mâchoire faillit se décrocher sous le coup de la surprise. Il n'avait même pas répondu, juste balbutié stupidement, et le professeur lui avait accordé des points. Ça n'était pas juste, mais il ne pouvait pas l'accuser de favoritisme criant, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si certains autres enseignants n'avantageaient pas une maison en particulier, mais là, cela paraissait bien différent. Il ne s'agissait pas de Gryffondor, il s'agissait de Harry.

Se sentant particulièrement mal à l'aise, le brun garda les yeux baissés et la bouche hermétiquement close tout le restant du cours.

- - -

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'emplacement de leur prochaine classe, Harry se prit à regretter d'avoir abandonné la Divination l'année précédente. Epuisé comme il l'était, il aurait pu faire une bonne sieste. Il parvint à demeurer éveillé _par miracle_ lors de sa séance d'Arithmancie, et fut soulagé en entrant dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. La seule chose qui diminuait son appétit était de savoir qu'après manger, il devrait aller en cours approfondi de Potions.

Il fit en sorte d'arriver en avance, et prit un siège près de Neville tandis que Ron se glissait aux côtés d'Hermione. Le groupe des Serpentard se montra quelques minutes plus tard mais Harry les ignora, préférant examiner une nouvelle fois son rouleau de parchemin tandis qu'il recopiait les consignes inscrites au tableau.

« Eh bien, eh bien, si ce n'est pas la petite catin préférée de tout Poudlard, » se fit entendre une voix bien familière aux intonations traînantes, et Harry perçut une présence à proximité. Il inhala une profonde bouffée d'oxygène et poursuivit sa tâche, ignorant délibérément Draco. Mais Ron, à l'inverse, se figea de colère.

« Tu peux parler, Malfoy, » répliqua-t-il sèchement. « Combien de cartes as-tu reçu ? Sept ? Dix ? Tu te vends à tout le Ministère, hein ? »

« Non, je laisse ça aux Weasley, » répondit nonchalamment le blond.

Ron se leva, les poings serrés. « Espèce de - »

Le Survivant soupira avant de se redresser, retenant le bras de son ami pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur le Serpentard. « Merci, Ron, mais j'ai ça bien en main. »

« Oh oui, j'imagine que tu peux très bien te prendre en main tout seul, » ricana Draco. Harry lui lança un regard torve mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'exprimer, le battant de la porte claqua et le maître de Potions fit une entrée spectaculaire, comme à son habitude.

« Je ne veux pas de pugilat dans ma classe, Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, » annonça Snape, se traçant rapidement un chemin jusqu'à l'estrade. « Dix points seront retirés à Gryffondor. Pour chacun d'entre vous. »

Ron fustigea le directeur des Serpentard du regard, mais se rassit sur son siège sans un mot, ayant appris qu'il était futile de protester depuis ces sept dernières années. Harry fit de même et reprit son travail, étrangement soulagé de voir que son professeur ne se comportait pas différemment. Il restait toujours aussi inéquitable.

Snape atteignit le devant de l'estrade et se tourna, observant d'un œil noir tous ses élèves. « Mr Malfoy, avez-vous besoin d'aide pour retrouver votre siège ? »

Draco, toujours occupé à narguer Harry, releva la tête avec surprise. « Non, professeur. »

« Alors je vous conseille de le reprendre immédiatement, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez rester après classe pour faire plus ample connaissance avec. »

_Et finalement,_ songea Harry, peut-être pas. Il sentit Draco s'éloigner et osa dévisager Snape un bref instant avant de rabaisser son regard.

Le professeur observait toujours ses étudiants. « Aujourd'hui, nous travaillerons sur l'une des potions requises à l'examen des ASPICs. Même si je doute fortement que l'un d'entre vous puisse actuellement _réussir_ à préparer correctement cette potion, je m'acharnerais à vous la faire concocter plusieurs fois durant les prochains mois. Je vous suggérerai de vous efforcer d'en retenir _quelque chose_, étant donné que je n'ai nul désir de vous revoir l'année prochaine. »

Harry put brièvement percevoir les yeux de Snape sur son visage, avant qu'ils ne se déplacent. « Miss Granger, échangez votre place avec Mr Longdubat et tâchez de garder Mr Potter éveillé. Je détesterais voir les efforts pathétiques de cette classe ruinés par l'intervention de Mr Potter qui, vu son expression, finirait par atterrir tête la première dans son chaudron. Ma limite n'est que d'une explosion par leçon - j'imagine que vous ne me décevrez pas sur ce point, Mr Longdubat ? »

Le Survivant souleva la tête furtivement alors que Neville et Hermione intervertissaient leurs places, et surprit son professeur en train de l'observer. Un bref instant, il crut apercevoir une lueur de sympathie et d'inquiétude dans ses yeux sombres avant que l'homme ne fasse volte-face dans un tourbillon de tissu pour débuter la partie théorique de la leçon, à propos de la fameuse potion. Pour une raison inconnue, Harry se sentit étrangement réchauffé, revigoré au plus profond de lui-même.

* * *


	8. Chapitre 8 : Communications

_Titre original : _**The Courtship of Harry Potter**, by Diana Williams

_Disclaimer _: Rien ne m'appartient, et je ne pense pas que ça change… Par contre, j'ai l'autorisation de faire joujou avec cette fiction anglaise, et Diana a été bien gentille de me l'accorder.

**_Notes de la traductrice : _**

Enfin ! On va commencer les choses sérieuses à partir de ce chapitre… Un immense merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent cette fiction (et à celles qui m'envoient des reviews) ! Je ne vous embête pas plus (pour changer !), je préfère vous laisser découvrir l'update d'aujourd'hui… (en fait, je suis caput et j'ai plus le courage à rien)

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

_Courtiser Harry Potter_

**Chapitre 8 - Communications**

* * *

Harry était assis et picorait nerveusement dans son assiette. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'il avait reçu les cartes, deux qu'il y avait répondu, et selon Seamus, il était désormais temps pour ses Prétendants de passer à la vitesse supérieure. L'Irlandais était resté vague, mais Le Livre indiquait que l'étape suivante était traditionnellement constituée d'une déclaration dans laquelle le soupirant affirmait sa volonté et demandait un entretien privé, en présence d'un chaperon. L'idée d'une rencontre intime (d'accord, à moitié privée) avec deux hommes plus âgés retournait singulièrement l'estomac du Gryffondor, et il ne savait pas s'il souhaitait qu'ils aient changé d'avis, ou l'opposé.

Depuis le début du dîner, Draco Malfoy recevait des plis via hibou, et chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux arrivait, il lançait un regard satisfait dans sa direction. Les exclamations excitées des Serpentard et les coups d'œil impatients provenant de sa propre table avaient réduit son appétit à zéro. Lorsque le dessert apparut devant eux, Harry était tellement tendu que le moindre mouvement à la table des professeurs le faisait tressaillir.

« Regardez celui-là, » s'exclama Dean en désignant un hibou qui venait tout juste d'apparaître dans leur champ de vision, portant un énorme bouquet de fleurs dans son bec. Il renifla dédaigneusement. « Je me demande qui a pu envoyer _ça_ à Malfoy. »

« Je ne crois pas qu'elles soient pour Malfoy, » intervint Seamus, fixant le volatile qui se dirigeait vers leur table. « Je crois qu'elles sont pour Harry. »

« C'est contre toutes les Règles, » fit Hermione, le front ridé. « Pas de cadeaux avant la seconde Offre et l'entretien privé. »

Le rapace atterrit devant Harry et déposa le bouquet sur son assiette. « Euh, merci, » balbutia Harry, tendant au hibou des restes de son repas. Il attrapa les fleurs et chercha une note ou une quelconque carte. « Il n'y a rien pour identifier l'émetteur. »

« Eh bien, elles ne viennent _sûrement_ pas de Snape, » dit sèchement Ron.

Harry reposa le bouquet. Il y eut un brusque 'Pop !' qui les fit tous sursauter, une volute de fumée rouge, et une enveloppe prit la place du bouquet, accompagnée d'une unique rose rouge, posée en travers. Le Survivant rougit tandis que toutes les filles présentes à sa table soupiraient rêveusement devant le geste romantique, et il ouvrit la missive avec reluctance. Elle ne contenait qu'une seule feuille de papier, et il s'en empara.

_Harry, _

_J'ai reçu votre réponse avec délice et un sentiment de profonde gratitude. L'insinuation selon laquelle vous ne vous attendiez pas à de telles attentions m'a fait sourire. Dois-je vous avouer que la modestie vous sied bien ? Cependant, trop d'humilité peut devenir aussi handicapant qu'une fierté excessive, et j'attends avec impatience le jour où il me sera permis de vous offrir la place qui vous revient de droit au sein de la communauté magique. Pardonnez mon hardiesse si je vais trop loin - votre douce timidité me rend audacieux._

_Me ferez-vous l'immense honneur de vous entretenir avec moi, samedi après-midi ? Le professeur McGonagall a gracieusement accepté de nous offrir le confort de son bureau pour l'occasion. Inutile de vous inquiéter, vos charmes seront saufs, et le professeur McGonagall chaperonnera elle-même le rendez-vous._

_J'attends désespérément votre réponse,_

_Votre Serviteur Dévoué,_

_Maximillian Spindley-Worme. _

Harry se sentit vaguement nauséeux, un sentiment qui s'accrut en observant les mimiques amusées de Dean et Seamus. Il pouvait sentir Hermione se rapprocher et l'entendit demander s'il allait bien ; il réussit à acquiescer. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, il s'accrochait à l'idée que tout cela n'était qu'une vaste farce, une blague de Malfoy aidé (même si c'était peu probable) par ses amis. Cependant, cette lettre était bien trop réelle. Le professeur Spindley-Worme était, aussi impossible que cela puisse paraître, semblait réellement attiré par lui, et sa propre Directrice de Maison s'attendait visiblement à ce qu'il suive ces traditions. Et le professeur Snape - désirait-il également Harry ? Ou ne prenait-il part à cela que pour humilier une fois de plus le fils de son ennemi ? Après tout, le professeur n'avait pas encore envoyé de Seconde Offre - et Malfoy s'empresserait avec joie de le lui rappeler.

Involontairement, ses yeux voyagèrent vers la table des professeurs et, à sa surprise, il vit Snape l'observer avec attention. Le maître des potions se détourna immédiatement, focalisant son attention sur un elfe de maison qui se tenait derrière lui. Un moment plus tard, l'elfe disparut…

… et réapparut aux côtés de Harry, tenant une enveloppe. « Le professeur Snape a demandé à Zepie de donner ceci à Harry Potter, monsieur. »

Le jeune homme déglutit et prit la lettre, les mains tremblantes. « Merci, Zepie. »

L'elfe de maison sourit, l'air enchanté. « De rien, Harry Potter, monsieur. » Il se volatilisa, et Harry décacheta lentement le pli.

Un morceau de papier était plié à l'intérieur - et il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose de plus épais, et de forme rectangulaire. Même s'il mourrait d'envie de savoir ce dont il s'agissait, il s'empara d'abord du papier et le déplia.

_Mr Potter, _

_Je suis soulagé de découvrir que sept années dans cette institution vous ont appris quelque chose, même s'il ne s'agit que de l'art de la diplomatie. Ou alors vos talents cachés se sont sensiblement développés. Je doute que beaucoup d'individus appartenant au monde magique, et certainement aucun parmi vos pairs, auraient accepté que je vous honore de cette manière._

_Je vous soupçonne, à moins que vous ne soyez encore plus lourd d'esprit que je ne l'ai cru, de vous être demandé s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une farce soigneusement élaborée. Ce n'en est pas une, étant donné que j'exècre les blagues et je ne participerais jamais sciemment à l'une d'entre elles. De la même manière, il ne s'agit pas d'une action censée vous humilier pour ma satisfaction personnelle. Votre performance dans mes cours m'offre de nombreuses occasions pour le faire. Je suis sincère dans mon désir de vous assister et de vous aider à trouver une place qui vous convienne, et de vous protéger de ceux qui useraient de vous à des fins égoïstes. Si vous éprouvez une quelconque difficulté à concilier ce fait et ce que vous connaissez de moi, j'attire votre attention sur la pièce jointe à cette lettre. Je pense qu'elle expliquera clairement mes motivations._

_Comme il est coutumier dans cette situation, j'ai nous ai arrangé une rencontre dans le bureau du Directeur, dimanche, à vingt heures. Ne soyez pas en retard, le Directeur et moi-même avons suffisamment à faire pour ne pas avoir à vous attendre. Le mot de passe est 'tartes à la mélasse'._

_Respectueusement,_

_Severus Snape._

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un reniflement amusé - c'était tellement caractéristique de sa part, de l'insulter tout en le courtisant. Il sortit la pièce jointe, y jeta un coup d'œil, et s'exclama si fort que toutes les personnes à sa table se tournèrent pour le dévisager.

« Harry ? » demanda Ron, inquiet. « Ça va ? »

Pour toute réponse, le Survivant courut et s'enfuit de la Grande Salle, agrippant fermement la lettre de Snape et laissant, sans y penser, celle du professeur Spindley-Worme sur la table.

Un silence stupéfait s'abattit sur la pièce, avant que des murmures excités n'emplissent l'atmosphère. A la table principale, Max adressa à son collègue une œillade triomphante et satisfaite, tandis que McGonagall se penchait pour lui murmurer à l'oreille, « Je suis vraiment désolée, Severus. Harry n'a pas eu l'air d'apprécier votre note. »

Snape autorisa ses lèvres à former un léger sourire et haussa insensiblement les épaules. « Ça n'est pas grave, Minerva. Je compte bien persévérer. »

Chez les Gryffondor, Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard.« Je ferai mieux de le suivre. » affirma Ron en quittant sa place.

« Je viens avec toi, » fit Hermione, ramassant l'autre lettre ainsi que la rose. « Harry les a oublié. »

Ils se glissèrent hors du réfectoire et cheminèrent jusqu'au dortoir des Gryffondor, où ils trouvèrent Harry assis sur son lit, fixant avec intensité un objet. Des traces de larmes striaient son visage, mais lorsqu'ils entrèrent il leur offrit un sourire et d'un geste, les invita à le rejoindre.

« Tu vas bien ? » s'enquit la jeune femme, s'asseyant sur le rebord du sommier.

« Bordel, qu'est-ce que ce bâtard a bien pu te dire ? » demanda Ron.

En réponse, Harry lui tendit une carte rectangulaire. Ron l'examina avec étonnement. C'était une carte postale magique, sur laquelle était représentée une sorte de rune ancienne. Alors qu'il la contemplait, les pans de la carte s'ouvrirent, et il put distinguer une colline verdoyante, une mer bleutée, puis finalement, le visage rieur d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux. Il retourna la photo et déchiffra l'écriture au dos, avant de la passer à Hermione. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la photographie, et lut finalement à voix haute le message :

_Sev, _

_Tu avais raison - Corfu est magnifique. L'océan est bleu et clair à un tel point que tu peux en voir le fond, et j'ai nagé avec des __**dauphins**__ hier ! Tu te rends compte ? Et ces ruines - je sens tout le pouvoir qu'elles recèlent, et ça me rend terriblement humble. Ne ris pas - ça m'arrive._

_J'imagine que tu es perdu au beau milieu de tes livres et tes chaudrons, sans même remarquer que nous sommes en été. L'année prochaine, je te __**traînerai**__ avec nous, quelle que soit la force de tes protestations. Ma mère dit que nous visiterons l'Egypte, juste pour te tenter un peu plus, et je refuse d'y aller sans toi, mon plus cher ami._

_Lily._

« C'est ta maman, n'est-ce pas ? » questionna Ron, s'asseyant sur le lit et montrant du doigt la carte. Harry acquiesça. « Donc ils étaient amis, alors. Bizarre. »

« A qui le dis-tu, » rétorqua le brun avec ferveur.

« Ça _explique_ pourquoi il t'a toujours protégé, dans un sens, » prononça lentement la Préfète en Chef. « On croyait que c'était parce que Dumbledore le voulait, ou parce que ton père lui avait sauvé la vie, mais peut-être que c'était tout simplement parce qu'il aimait ta mère. »

Ron fit une grimace. « Beurk ! Vouloir se taper Harry parce que sa mère et lui étaient amis - ça a l'air vraiment horrible ! »

Hermione lui lança un regard exaspéré. « Ron, je ne parlais pas de ce genre d'amour. Même Snape n'est pas aussi tordu. »

« Tu veux parier ? » marmonna le roux.

« A-t-il dit quoi que ce soit à propos de ta mère dans sa lettre ? » poursuivit Hermione, observant Harry.

Il lui confia la lettre du professeur de potions. « Juste que la carte expliquerait ses motivations. »

La Gryffondor décrypta le message, reniflant avec amusement à un endroit, puis la donna à son petit ami. « Pas vraiment une déclaration romantique, hein ? »

« Le Livre énonce qu'ils ne sont pas autorisés à faire la moindre ouverture romantique avant le premier rendez-vous, » fit remarquer le Survivant, « même si la lettre du professeur Max est plutôt limite. Oh zut ! » s'écria-t-il, se souvenant de sa fuite soudaine. « Je l'ai oublié sur la table. »

Hermione lui rendit la lettre et la rose. « Je te les ai apporté. Dois-je mettre la rose dans de l'eau ? »

Son ami rosit et roula des yeux. « D'accord. Je suis un gars, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. Bientôt, tu vas me conseiller de la garder précieusement dans un livre. »

Ron, qui avait piqué l'enveloppe du professeur de DCFM pour la lire, la balança à Harry. « Je ne sais pas, mon pote. Peut-être que la ''lumière montante'' du monde magique voudrait voir sa rose conservée dans du marbre, ou quelque chose dans le même style. Tu pourrais la placer dans un musée, un de ces jours. Attends - ta ''douce timidité'' ne le permettrait pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry s'empara de son oreiller et s'attaqua à son meilleur ami, le frappant rudement à la tête.

- - -

« Professeur Snape ? »

Snape releva la tête des dissertations qu'il corrigeait et se renfrogna. « Potter. Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir demandé de rester après la classe, et ce malgré votre médiocre performance. »

« Vous ne l'avez pas fait, monsieur. Je voulais… j'avais besoin de vous parler. »

Le maître de potions s'adossa correctement à son siège, avant de froncer légèrement des sourcils. « J'imagine que vous êtes parfaitement conscient que les Règles s'opposent à ce genre d'entretien. »

Harry s'avança de deux pas, un grand sourire aux lèvres. « Oh, vous savez, moi et les règles… »

A cela, son professeur ricana et croisa les bras. « Très bien. Dites ce que vous avez à me dire et sortez. »

Le Gryffondor s'éclaircit la gorge, rougit un peu, et se rapprocha d'un pas. « C'est à propos de cette carte. Celle qui se trouvait avec votre lettre. Je voulais juste dire… vous dire… » S'interrompant, il se pencha en avant et embrassa rapidement la joue de Severus. « Merci. » Il battit en retraite vers la porte, sans attendre son reste.

« Potter ! »

L'interpellé s'arrêta sur le seuil, déglutit difficilement, puis se tourna vers Snape. Le ton de sa voix était dur, et l'expression de son visage restait terrifiante, mais il y avait quelque chose de… particulier dans son regard. Quelque chose de presque… doux. « Monsieur ? »

« De rien. Maintenant fichez le camp. »

Soulagé, Harry sourit. « Oui, professeur ! » Il se hâta vers la porte et disparut, mais sa tête repassa dans l'encadrement. « Dimanche soir, huit heures précises, dans le bureau du Directeur. Je serai présent, monsieur. »

Severus resta figé à son bureau un long moment après que le jeune homme l'ait quitté, fixant l'entrée désertée, avant de lever lentement sa main pour toucher sa joue. « Albus, » murmura-t-il, « dans quoi m'avez-vous impliqué ? »

* * *


	9. Chapitre 9 : Moments d'intimité

_Titre original : _The Courtship of Harry Potter, by Diana Williams

_Disclaimer _: Rien ne m'appartient, et je ne pense pas que ça change… Par contre, j'ai l'autorisation de faire joujou avec cette fiction anglaise, et Diana a été bien gentille de me l'accorder.

**IMPORTANT :**** Merci à tous mes reviewers ! **Le cap des 200 commentaires a été franchi, et j'ai failli pleurer… (si quelqu'un vous dit que c'était le cas, ne le croyez pas, et dénoncez-le dans une review anonyme… je m'en chargerais personnellement)

Concernant les reviews anonymes, je ne peux vous faire qu'un poutou général (mais ce n'est que partie remise pour le prochain chapitre, où je répondrais _individuellement_, promis !) : merci donc à _**étoile du firmament, **__**Amy, Gwladys Evans, flavie, p ( ??), Obscura, Satine, crystalune, Anthales, lily28, Saphyre, veuvenoire13, Rosiel, NEPHERIA.**_

Et si vraiment vous ne voulez pas attendre jusqu'à la prochaine update pour avoir vos réponses, je mettrai lundi sur mon LiveJournal les RAR du chapitre 8… L'adresse ? devilpops (point) livejournal (point) com

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

_Courtiser Harry Potter_

**Chapitre 9 - Moments d'intimité**

* * *

McGonagall leva les yeux tandis qu'un élève hésitait sur le seuil de son bureau. « Mr Potter, entrez et fermez la porte derrière vous. »

Harry obéit, et ce malgré une certaine perplexité. « Je pensais devoir rencontrer le professeur Spindley-Worme. »

« Ceci est exact, mais je désirais vous voir avant, en privé, afin d'être certaine que vous comprenez ce qu'il se passe. » D'un geste, elle indiqua une chaise et, une fois le Gryffondor installé, se pencha en avant. « Harry, au vu de votre éducation Moldue, vous pouvez ne pas connaître les traditions invoquées au travers du Rite des Erastes. Je veux que vous sachiez que vous n'êtes pas tenu d'accepter la moindre proposition, de qui que ce soit, maintenant ou après votre départ de Poudlard. »

L'adolescent fut soulagé, mais ne put s'empêcher de déclarer : « Seamus dit qu'ils pourront toujours me suivre, si je refuse, et que je continuerai à recevoir des offres pendant des années. »

Sa directrice de maison acquiesça. « C'est vrai. A moins d'accepter un contrat ou d'atteindre vos vingt ans, vous avez le droit d'être Courtisé. »

Il souffla. « Alors je ne vois pas comment je peux _ne pas_ accepter quelqu'un, sauf si je compte me cacher des années durant. »

« Nombre de jeunes hommes n'ont pas ce problème, mais à cause de votre célébrité… » McGonagall laissa échapper un soupir. « Je suis désolée, Harry. Maintenant, avez-vous des questions sur votre rendez-vous d'aujourd'hui ? »

« Pas vraiment, » avoua-t-il, rougissant alors qu'il ajoutait, « Hermione m'a trouvé un livre. »

« Bien, » continua vivement son interlocutrice. « Dans ce cas, vous êtes conscient du fait que Max ne peut ni vous toucher, ni poser de questions personnelles, et que je serai présente tout du long. » Harry hocha la tête. « Si vous vous sentez mal à l'aise, faites-le moi aussitôt savoir et je mettrai un terme à la réunion. Autrement, elle durera une heure. »

Son élève sourit faiblement. « Merci. »

L'expression de McGonagall, habituellement sévère, s'adoucit légèrement. « Tout ira bien, Harry. » affirma-t-elle calmement. « Vous verrez. » La vieille femme se redressa, avant de se diriger vers la porte. « Max, vous pouvez entrer, maintenant. »

Le professeur de DCFM pénétra rapidement dans la pièce, et un sourire illumina son visage en voyant Harry. Celui-ci dut admettre que cet homme, plus âgé, était séduisant. Pas aussi tape-à-l'œil que Lockhart, bien sûr, mais suffisamment attirant pour faire tourner des têtes. Pour la première fois, il se demanda pourquoi son instituteur s'intéressait à _lui_. Il n'était pas beau, surtout avec ses lunettes horribles et sa tignasse indisciplinée. Le professeur Spindley-Worme avait probablement dû avoir son lot de partenaires, alors pour quelles raisons désirerait-il un gamin inexpérimenté collé à ses basques trois ans durant ? Pour Snape, il pouvait comprendre : l'homme avait cherché à le protéger pendant des années, et c'était sans doute devenu une habitude pour lui, à présent. Mais le professeur Max ?

« Harry ! » s'exclama avec délice celui-ci, traversant la pièce les bras ouverts. McGonagall s'éclaircit la gorge avant de secouer la tête, et son collègue fit la moue. « Rien qu'une petite accolade ? »

« C'est contraire aux règles, » rappela la directrice de Gryffondor d'un ton pincé.

Max soupira théâtralement et se tourna vers Harry, roulant des yeux. Son élève ne put s'empêcher de rire, ce que sembla apprécier Spindley-Worme tandis qu'il se laissait tomber sur un siège à côté du Survivant. « Harry, je veux te remercier une fois de plus pour avoir accédé à ma demande. J'imagine que ça a dû te paraître un peu bizarre, non ? »

« Juste un peu, » avoua-t-il. « En fait, pas qu'un peu. Je ne suis même pas sûr de ce dont nous sommes censé parler maintenant, Professeur. »

« Max, s'il te plaît, » corrigea l'instructeur de DCFM, en lui souriant d'une manière qui le fit rougir. « Après tout, j'ose espérer que nous sommes sur le point de devenir bons amis. Et se connaître un peu mieux serait un bon commencement. Eh bien, je sais que le Quidditch est ton élément - que penses-tu des chances des Richmond Raptors de monter en division supérieure, cette saison ? »

« Les Raptors ? » répéta Harry, laissant transparaître son incrédulité. « Vous _devez_ plaisanter ! Leur attrapeur ne pourrait pas trouver le vif si on le lui mettait entre ses mains ! Maintenant que les Blizzards de Birmingham… »

Leur conversation sur les mérites des différentes équipes les conduisit à un débat à propos des nouvelles règles, et de là ils passèrent aux améliorations en matière d'équipement. Ils étaient plongés dans une discussion concernant les divers balais de course lorsque le professeur McGonagall s'éclaircit délibérément la voix. « Il est temps, messieurs. »

Harry cligna des yeux, étonné de voir que l'heure s'était aussi rapidement écoulée. Et de manière agréable, même si le professeur - _Max _pensait vraisemblablement qu'il était un idiot fini, à papoter sur le Quidditch alors qu'ils auraient dû en apprendre plus sur leurs personnalités respectives. Il balbutia une excuse, mais Max la balaya d'un geste.

« Aucun problème, Harry, » assura-t-il, ajoutant avec un clin d'œil, « au moins je n'ai pas le moindre doute sur tes centres d'intérêts. »

« Mais on n'a pas parlé des vôtres, » protesta le Gryffondor.

Son interlocuteur haussa les épaules. « On pourra le faire au prochain rendez-vous. » La directrice des Gryffondor se râcla une fois de plus la gorge et les lèvres de Max s'étirèrent tandis qu'il se penchait en avant pour murmurer, « J'ai oublié que je n'étais pas supposé en parler. » Harry rit et Max, audacieusement, en profita pour attraper la main de son élève et y déposer un baiser avant que McGonagall ne puisse intervenir.

« Professeur Worme ! » fit-elle, l'air glacial.

Il relâcha la main du Gryffondor et recula, souriant tout en répétant, « J'y vais ! J'y vais ! A plus tard, Harry. » Sifflotant gaiement, le Prétendant se dirigea vers la porte, laissant derrière lui un adolescent plutôt ahuri.

- - -

Au dîner cette nuit-là, McGonagall s'arrêta un instant devant le siège de Severus à la table des professeurs pour lui murmurer, « Il vous a mâché le travail, » avant de se diriger vers sa propre place.

Snape jeta un coup d'œil vers la table des Gryffondor où Potter et sa bande étaient regroupés, discutant visiblement de son rendez-vous avec Worme, qui s'était déroulé plus tôt dans la soirée. Il se retourna vers sa collègue, ses yeux se rétrécissant tandis qu'il réfléchissait. Techniquement, les chaperons ne devaient pas parler des entretiens privés à une personne extérieure, mais un véritable Serpentard ne laissait jamais une règle se dresser entre lui et son but. D'ailleurs, il avait appris que Minerva avait un faible pour le Schnaps Pêche…

- - -

Dumbledore releva la tête, un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres, au moment où Harry pénétra dans son bureau. « Harry, mon garçon ! Je t'en prie, assieds-toi. Un bonbon au citron ? »

Le jeune homme accepta l'une des friandises, plus pour avoir quelque chose à faire que par envie. « Je ne suis pas en retard, n'est-ce pas ? Je croyais que le professeur Snape serait déjà là. »

« Oh, il ne va pas tarder à nous rejoindre, » affirma le directeur, les yeux pétillants. « Je lui ai demandé de me laisser quelques minutes avec toi, avant. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Le professeur McGonagall m'a déjà rappelé les règles, professeur. Y a t'il autre chose que je devrais savoir ? »

« Non, non, je désirais simplement m'assurer que tu étais à l'aise avec tout ceci. »

« Franchement, professeur, » répondit Harry, « Je ne le suis pas. Je veux dire, je n'avais même pas pensé à sortir avec quelqu'un, et brusquement je découvre que je suis supposé choisir un gars pour passer trois ans de ma vie avec. C'est un peu gros à avaler. »

Dumbledore acquiesça. « Je l'imagine très bien. Malgré cela, tu ne dois pas te focaliser sur les aspects négatifs, mais plutôt sur les bons côtés. La plus grande partie du monde magique t'est inconnue, Harry. Avoir quelqu'un pour te guider, t'aider dans la carrière que tu aimerais poursuivre, peut être très bénéfique. »

Le Survivant baissa les yeux vers ses mains. « Le fait est que je ne suis même pas sûr de ce que je veux faire de ma vie. A part détruire Voldemort, bien sûr. Hermione et Ron - ils ont une montagne de plans après avoir quitté l'école : se marier, Hermione passant son agrégation de professeur tandis que Ron entrera à l'académie des Aurors. Même Neville a trouvé une place dans un laboratoire de recherche en herbologie. »

Albus s'adossa à son siège, le regard posé sur l'autre occupant de la pièce. « La plupart des gens commencent par ce qu'ils aiment faire, ce qu'ils font le mieux. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas ce que je sais faire de mieux. Jouer au Quidditch, je pense. Sans compter la lutte contre Voldemort et ses alliés. Mais je ne suis pas sûr d'être assez _bon_ pour passer professionnel, et… » il regarda le directeur. « Je ne veux pas blesser qui que ce soit. Pas si je peux l'éviter. »

« Je comprends, » dit doucement Dumbledore. « Cependant, tu n'as pas besoin de prendre la moindre décision aujoud'hui, » ajouta-t-il, le regard de nouveau farceur. « Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une rencontre pour faire connaissance. »

Harry cligna des yeux, surpris. « _Rencontre_ ? »

« Par défaut, c'est le terme qui convient le mieux. »

« Oh, Seigneur, » fit faiblement le Gryffondor. Il avait un rencard avec Severus Snape. Sirius allait le tuer en entendant ça.

Dumbledore l'ignora et tourna son attention vers le seuil de la porte. « Entrez, Severus ! A l'heure exacte, comme d'habitude. »

« Monsieur le directeur, » salua formellement Snape en inclinant la tête vers son employeur. Il orienta ensuite son regard vers Harry et vit que celui-ci avait l'expression type du voleur pris la main dans le sac. Il ne put empêcher ses lèvres de former un rictus. « Potter. »

« P-professeur, » bégaya le jeune homme, qui rougit en réalisant à quel point il devait paraître stupide.

« Prendrions-nous du thé ? » s'enquit Dumbledore, visiblement insensible au fait que son ''rencard'' débutait de manière quelque peu imparfaite.

Harry prit sa tasse avec reconnaissance, heureux de pouvoir occuper ses mains tandis qu'il se rasseyait sur sa chaise. Snape semblait tout aussi soulagé et, pendant plusieurs longues minutes, il n'y eut rien d'autre que le bruit du thé absorbé.

« Pauvre de moi, j'ai failli oublié ! » déclara soudainement le vieux sorcier. « Minerva ne se sentait pas en forme tout à l'heure - quelque chose qu'elle a mangé ou bu, je crois - et je lui ai promis de prendre de ses nouvelles. » Il se redressa en ajoutant, « Je vais utiliser l'autre cheminée pour parler avec elle. J'en ai pour un instant. »

Sous l'œil confondu du Survivant, Dumbledore disparût dans la salle attenante, prenant le soin de laisser la porte entrouverte. L'adolescent se retourna vers Snape. « Il a le droit de faire ça ? »

Son professeur de potion renifla avec dédain. « J'ai découvert qu'Albus fait généralement ce qu'il désire, sans tenir compte des règles. » Il prit une gorgée de thé et ne put se retenir d'ajouter : « C'_était_ un Gryffondor, après tout. »

Harry s'esclaffa. « Vous l'imaginez en polisson espiègle, rôdant dans le château après minuit ? »

« Un peu trop facilement, » répliqua Snape, d'un ton sec.

Se moquer conjointement du directeur mit Harry nettement plus à l'aise, et il déclara timidement, « Merci encore pour la carte. Ça signifie énormément pour moi. Je - je l'ai apporté avec moi, aujourd'hui, si vous voulez la reprendre. »

Severus fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi voudrais-je la récupérer ? »

Son élève fit un geste d'ignorance. « Eh bien, elle a l'air plutôt importante pour vous, ou vous ne l'auriez pas gardé tout ce temps. Etiez-vous amoureux de ma mère ? » continua-t-il avec hardiesse. Le maître de potions leva alors un sourcil, et Harry s'excusa en rougissant : « Désolé. Je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires, mais je me posais juste la question. »

Snape soupira. « Mr Potter - »

« Harry. »

Le directeur de Serpentard se renfrogna. « Quoi ? »

« C'est un rendez-vous, m'appeler 'Harry' ne serait-il pas plus approprié ? » expliqua-t-il patiemment.

Son professeur prit un temps de réflexion. « Très bien. Vous pouvez m'appeler 'Severus' en privé. _Pas_ de 'Sev' et _jamais _de 'Sevvie'. »

Le jeune sorcier sourit violemment à la pensée de surnommer le sombre maître de Potions 'Sevvie'. « Maman vous appelait 'Sev' sur la carte postale. »

L'expression de Severus s'adoucit sensiblement. « Votre mère était une personne très spéciale. »

« Alors, étiez-vous… ? »

« Amoureux de Lily Evans ? » finit l'autre. « Je l'aimais, oui. Personne ne pouvait réellement ne pas l'aimer. Mais 'amoureux' d'elle ? » Il secoua la tête. « Même si mes préférences allaient dans ce sens, ç'aurait été sans espoir. Elle s'était éprise de votre père alors que nous étions en cinquième année. »

« Vous n'aimez pas les rousses ? » l'interrogea Harry. « Quelles _sont_ vos préférences, alors ? Les blondes ? Les brunes ? »

Snape eut un rictus. « Mes goûts ont moins à voir avec la couleur de cheveux, et un peu plus avec le sexe de la personne. »

« Oh, » fit le Gryffondor et, réalisant soudainement ce que son prétendant venait de confesser, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Oh ! Mais vous ne vous sentez pas anormal ? » Il prit une violente teinte écarlate. « Je ne voulais pas dire que vous _étiez_ anormal, je veux seulement… oh, merde. »

L'ex-Mangemort souleva un sourcil. « Vocabulaire, Mr Potter. »

Harry exhala une bouffée d'air. « Seamus m'a dit que la plupart des sorciers s'établissaient avec femme et enfants après leur phase 'expérimentale'. »

« Même s'il me répugne de contredire Mr Finnigan et sa vaste science du sujet, le fait est qu'un certain pourcentage de sorciers continuent de préférer la gente masculine, quoiqu'il soit véridique que peu de mariages homosexuels ont effectivement lieu. »

« Pfiou, » soupira Harry, soulagé. « Je croyais qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas net avec moi. » L'autre sourcil de Snape marqua sa surprise, et l'adolescent rit. « Je me suis piégé tout seul, hein ? »

« Trop facile, Mr Potter. Harry. » rétorqua Severus, une lueur dans le regard qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à de l'amusement. Le Survivant sourit, tandis que son vis-à-vis ajoutait. « J'en déduis que vous avez des goûts qui s'écartent de la norme ? »

Son élève haussa les épaules. « Je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi. En quatrième année, j'ai eu un faible pour une fille. Cho Chang. Mais Voldemort est revenu, et j'ai été tellement occupé à rester simplement en vie que je n'ai pas eu le temps pour autre chose. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous rend si sûr de vous ? »

Le fils de James Potter rosit et abaissa le regard sur ses mains. « Hermione m'a déniché un livre, pour m'aider avec ça. On trouve quelques… images à la fin. »

« Ah, » s'exclama doucement Snape, hochant la tête. « Le Rite des Erastes : Ce Que Chaque Eromène Devrait Savoir. Les dessins _sont_ plutôt bons. »

Harry le dévisagea. « Vous l'avez lu ? » s'écria-t-il.

Le professeur lui adressa un regard exaspéré. « Harry, essayez d'utiliser votre cerveau, pour une fois. J'étais moi-même éromène, il y a vingt ans. »

« Vous l'avez été ? » s'enquit le Gryffondor, surpris, avant que son visage ne se colore furieusement. « Oh, bien sûr ! C'est pour cela que vous en savez autant sur ce truc. Qui - » Il s'interrompit, rougissant de plus belle, et marmonna : « Désolé, ce ne sont pas mes affaires. »

Severus resta silencieux un moment. « Je pensais que l'un des membres de la faculté, ici à Poudlard, allait me faire une proposition, mais ça n'a pas été le cas. J'ai alors cru que, peut-être, il attendait que je quitte l'école. J'en étais si sûr… Le dernier jour de ma septième année, j'ai été le voir. Il m'a déclaré qu'en raison de sa position particulière à Poudlard, il n'était pas autorisé à prendre un éromène. Jamais. Je suis rentré chez moi, furieux et me sentant rejeté, croyant que l'on s'était moqué de moi. Alors que je rendais visite à des proches parents, Lucius Malfoy m'a présenté à l'homme chez qui il avait passé ses trois ans d'éromène. Ce sorcier était - incroyable. Attirant, puissant, intelligent, et il était très intéressé par moi. Personne n'avait jamais été aussi focalisé sur ma personne. Il m'a promis pouvoir et connaissance, et je l'ai cru. » Il ferma ses paupières et soupira. « Je n'avais pas passé un mois auprès de Tom Jédusor que déjà, je m'étais aperçu qu'il m'avait menti. »

Les yeux du Survivant s'agrandirent démesurément. « Voldemort ? »

Le professeur Snape acquiesça. « J'étais piégé. J'avais été bien trop enivré par ses belles paroles pour me protéger - attitude très peu serpentardesque - et le temps que je songe à lire le contrat, il était trop tard. Il le respecta un minimum, pour éviter que je ne le rompe pour promesses non tenues, et il a rendu ces trois années de ma vie… difficiles. »

Le regard de son élève s'assombrit. Il haïssait l'idée même de voir qui que ce soit dans les griffes de Voldemort, et spécialement Snape. Il cligna des yeux et se demanda d'où _cette_ pensée pouvait bien venir. « Comment avez-vous atterri ici, au final ? »

« Le jour où le contrat a pris fin, je me suis enfui. Je ne savais pas où aller, et j'ai fini par me retrouver ici. Albus m'a accueilli, donné du travail et un chez-moi. »

« Une maison, » fit Harry, d'un ton empli de douceur. « Je sais ce que c'est que d'en désirer une. »

« J'imagine que vous le savez, oui. » répliqua simplement Severus. Il leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur. « Vous vous rendez _bien_ compte que nous avons eu des sujets de conversations qui, techniquement, sont inappropriés à ce stade du Rite ? »

Potter lui offrit un sourire resplendissant. « Dans ce cas, ce n'est pas plus mal que le directeur ait décidé de s'absenter quelques minutes. »

Le maître de potions s'esclaffa. « Je ne serais pas surpris le moins du monde qu'il l'ait planifié. »

Harry ne put répliquer. Il était bien absorbé à contempler Snape, ébahi de voir à quel point son visage changeait lorsqu'il riait. Il était presque - attirant, dans le genre sombre et ténébreux. _Oh oui, _songea-t-il, _Sirius va me tuer._

* * *


	10. Chapter 10 : Parrains & Présents

_Titre original : _**The Courtship of Harry Potter**, by Diana Williams

_Disclaimer _: Rien ne m'appartient, et je ne pense pas que ça change… Par contre, j'ai l'autorisation de faire joujou avec cette fiction anglaise, et Diana a été bien gentille de me l'accorder.

**IMPORTANT :**

Merci à tous mes reviewers ! Vous m'avez donné la force de faire le deuil de mon PC (j'aurais quand même la peau du service après-vente)... La publication reprend donc, et grâce aux magnifiques reviews que j'ai eu tout au long du mois. J'avais tellement honte de vous avoir abandonné que j'ai préféré traduire ce chapitre plutôt que de faire une sublime dissertation (oui, j'avoue, j'avais aussi la flemme d'ouvrir mes bouquins).

LJ (pour les infos sur mes fictions) : devilpops . livejournal . com (retirer les espaces)

_Bonne lecture !_

_- - -_

* * *

_**Courtiser Harry Potter**_

Chapitre 10 - Parrains et Présents (_Godfathers & Gifts)_

* * *

- - -

Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry ne fut pas surpris de recevoir le lendemain un hibou de Sirius lui proposant de passer chez Hagrid après les cours. Il soupira, se demandant de quelle manière il allait bien pouvoir expliquer la situation à son parrain, mais dans le même temps il espérait que Patmol aurait quelques conseils avisés à lui confier - par exemple, comment sortir d'un pareil pétrin.

Le demi-géant ouvrit la porte, son visage s'illuminant devant lui. « Harry ! Entre et installe-toi ! J'ai du thé qui n'attend que toi, et j'ai préparé des gâteaux tout à l'heure. » Dans un murmure audible de tous, il ajouta : « J'ai des choses à faire dehors, alors je vous laisse un peu d'intimité, à Black et toi. »

Le Gryffondor le remercia et s'approcha de l'âtre d'un pas hésitant. Instantanément, Sirius se leva de la chaise sur laquelle il patientait, l'étreignant avec force. Harry s'accrocha à son parrain un long moment. Cela lui faisait tellement plaisir de le voir à ses côtés qu'il se sentait prêt à laisser ses problèmes de côté, pour changer.

« Laisse-moi te regarder, » fit Patmol, retenant son filleul par les épaules. « Mon dieu, Harry, tu as tellement grandi ! Tu ressembles de plus en plus à ton père. »

« Tu as l'air en forme, toi aussi, » déclara le jeune homme. Il savait, de par leurs rencontres peu fréquentes, que Sirius vivait avec Remus lorsqu'il n'était pas chargé d'une mission par Dumbledore, et il était flagrant que son mode de vie lui plaisait. Il avait bien plus l'aspect du témoin de ses parents à leur mariage, et bien moins celui du criminel en fuite qu'il avait un jour été. « Comment va le professeur Lupin ? »

« Il se porte comme un charme. Il te passe le bonjour, et je lui dirais que tu t'es enquis de lui. » Il accorda son attention vers la théière, leur servant à chacun une tasse, avant de se rasseoir sur l'un des fauteuils près du feu. « Alors, c'est une année importante pour toi, hein ? »

Harry acquiesça. « Je crois que j'aurais mes ASPIC sans problèmes - Hermione nous force à travailler tous les soirs. »

Son interlocuteur hocha la tête : « Pas seulement ça, mais tu as également une décision cruciale à prendre concernant la personne que tu veux comme Eraste. »

L'adolescent recracha son thé à travers la pièce. « Quoi ? Tu _es au courant_ ?! »

Sirius lui lança une oeillade interloquée. « Pourquoi ne le saurais-je pas ? C'est une tradition millénaire, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai moi-même été éromène. »

« Tu l'as _été _? » glapit Harry.

« Bien sûr ! La plupart des vieilles familles de sang-pur suivait cette pratique. C'est une _tradition_. »

« Mon père aussi ? »

« Euh, non, » admit l'Animagus. « Mais à ce moment-là, il avait Lily, non ? Etant d'ascendance moldue, elle n'aurait pas réellement compris qu'il la fasse patienter trois ans avant le mariage. Et évidemment, Remus ne pouvait pas à cause du statut des loups-garous. Mais Peter l'a été. » Son expression s'assombrit à la mention de son traître d'ami d'enfance. « Il a été lié à MacNair, du ministère. »

« C'est probablement comme cela qu'il a croisé la route de Voldemort, » supposa Harry. « MacNair était Mangemort. »

Sirius le dévisagea d'un air éberlué puis, après un moment de réflexion, approuva. « ça ne m'étonnerait pas. J'ai toujours su que cet homme prenait son rôle de bourreau beaucoup trop à coeur. »

« Et pour toi ? » l'interrogea le jeune sorcier, curieux.

Un léger sourire vint incurver la bouche de son vis-à-vis. « Ah, eh bien le mien était Auror - mais tu ne le connaîs pas. Il m'a énormément soutenu lors de ma formation, m'a appris des techniques qui m'ont sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises. C'était le bon temps... »

« Alors ça ne te gênait pas, le... tu-sais-quoi ? »

« Le sexe ? » Il lui lança un regard empreint d'amusement. « Harry, j'ai perdu ma virginité à quinze ans, et j'ai couru derrière tout ce qui bougeait. Geoff était un bon ami - et un excellent professeur. Je ne regrette pas une seconde passée avec lui. »

« Alors que s'est-il passé ? S'il était un si bon ami, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas tenté de t'aider lors de ton arrestation ? »

Sirius soupira et s'affala sur le dos de sa chaise. « Il a été tué lors d'un raid de Mangemorts six mois avant l'assassinat de tes parents. »

« Oh. » Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il était censé répondre à cela.

« Il me manque toujours autant, » révéla le Maraudeur, avant de reprendre plus brusquement : « Assez parlé de moi. Je présume que tu as déjà appris quelques notions sur le Rite des Erastes. »

L'étudiant hocha la tête. « Hermione m'a déniché un livre. »

Son parrain sourit d'un air nostalgique. « Le Rite des Erastes : Ce Que Chaque Eromène Devrait Savoir, » devina-t-il. « Un super bouquin. J'avais presque usé mon exemplaire, à l'époque. »

Harry prit une teinte écarlate, peu sûr de vouloir s'imaginer l'ami de son père en train de s'épancher sur les images explicites présentes à la fin de l'ouvrage. « Hum, ouais. »

Il pouvait sentir la brûlure du regard de Sirius sur lui. « Harry, tu es vierge ? » Il acquiesça alors, trop embarrassé pour répondre. « Pas de quoi avoir honte, mon gars. On doit juste s'assurer que tu tomberas sur le bon type de personne, sur celui qui saura prendre soin de toi. »

Le Survivant fronça des sourcils à cette suggestion, pas certain d'apprécier l'idée de quelqu'un 'prenant soin de lui'. D'un coté, il serait agréable de pouvoir partager un certain nombre de fardeau avec une autre personne. Mais de l'autre, il s'était suffi à lui-même depuis sa plus tendre enfance, et il répugnait à se voir sous la férule de quelqu'un d'autre. « J'ai déjà eu deux Propositions. »

Le visage de Sirius s'éclaira soudainement. « Deux, déjà ? Je savais que tu serais populaire, Harry. De qui viennent-elles ? »

« Euh, la première est celle du Professeur Spindley-Worme. Le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal... »

Absorbé dans ses pensées, le dernier des Black haussa des sourcils. « Hum. Eh bien, la famille Worme n'est pas mal lotie - elle remonte à Guillaume le Conquérant et tout. Ne t'attache pas au trait d'union de son nom, cependant. La rumeur dit que sa grand-mère - Lucinda Spindley je crois - avait la dent tellement dure sur les affaires de son mari que le vieux bonhomme ne pouvait pas éternuer sans sa permission. A quoi il ressemble, lui ? »

Le Gryffondor haussa les épaules. « Ce n'est pas un mauvais prof, il est de Beauxbâtons - »

« Ce _n'est pas_ ce à quoi je pensais, tu sais. »

« Oh ! Euh, je pense qu'il est plutôt séduisant, et il a l'air très sympathique, » commenta vaguement Harry, avant de préciser, « Il en connaît un rayon côté Quidditch. Nous avons eu une discussion intéressante, l'autre nuit. »

« Seuls ? » s'enquit vivement Sirius.

« Non, le professeur McGonagall nous a chaperonné. »

« Bien, » approuva-t-il. « Je vais faire quelques recherches, voir ce que je peux dénicher sur ce type. Pendant ce temps, assure-toi qu'il suit les règles. Pas de mains baladeuses ou de baisers doux avant de savoir ce qu'il compte te proposer. » Harry rougit imperceptiblement ; son parrain le questionna, grognant de manière menaçante : « Tu ne l'as pas laissé te tripoter, hein ? »

« Pas vraiment, » répondit-t-il avec précipitation. « Il a baisé ma main, c'est tout. Et le professeur McGonagall l'a sermonné pour ça. »

« Alors tout va bien. »

Harry préféra _ne pas_ indiquer à son parrain qu'il avait embrassé Severus Snape sur la joue ; en fait, il espérait que Sirius ait oublié l'autre prétendant. Malheureusement pour lui, ce ne fut pas le cas.

« Qui est le second ? »

Le jeune homme bafouilla, provoquant un froncement de sourcil chez son interlocuteur. « Parle plus fort. Je ne comprends pas un mot de ce que tu me marmonnes. »

Harry soupira. « Le professeur Snape. »

« Quoi ?! » Sirius jaillit de son siège, le visage livide et les poings serrés. « Comment ce bâtard graisseux _ose_ poser la main sur toi !? »

« Euh, Sirius, il ne l'a pas fait, » fit remarquer son filleul. « Il me Courtise, tout comme Max. »

« Max, » répéta l'autre d'un ton suspicieux. « Qui est ce foutu Max ? J'ai cru que tu m'avais parlé de _deux _offres, pas trois. »

« Le professeur Spindley-Worme, » dévoila Harry en roulant des yeux. « C'est son prénom. »

« Et qui t'a autorisé à l'appeler par son prénom ? »

« Lui, » répliqua derechef le Gryffondor. « Et qui plus est, ils m'ont _tous les deux_ permis d'utiliser leur prénom. »

« J'aimerais savoir où Snape a dégotté l'idée qu'il a le droit de te Courtiser, et encore plus celle de te demander d'être familier avec lui, » aboya d'un ton rogue son parrain.

« Il dispose de toutes les qualifications nécessaires, » protesta Harry. « Il me connaît, a fait sa demande en respect avec la tradition, et il s'est comporté en parfait gentleman à notre rendez-vous. Le directeur faisait office de chaperon. » Il passa sous silence le fait que Dumbledore s'était absenté pendant au moins un quart d'heure. « Hermione m'a appris que les Snape restent l'une des plus vieilles familles de Grande Bretagne. »

« C'est un Mangemort et un mage noir. »

« Il _a été_ Mangemort, » répliqua le jeune homme avec patience. « Puis il s'est mis à espionner pour le compte de Dumbledore. Et il a failli se faire tuer il y a deux ans, lorsque Voldemort est revenu. Il ne peut même pas quitter Poudlard aujourd'hui, à cause de ça. »

Sirius lui adressa un rictus. « Harry, on pourrait croire à t'entendre que tu l'_apprécies_. »

L'intéressé fit un signe de l'épaule. « Je n'en sais rien. Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est qu'il n'est pas très agréable et encore moins mignon. Mais il est extrêmement intelligent, et je pense que c'est un type _bien. » _Il marqua un temps d'hésitation. « Sirius, tu savais qu'il était ami avec maman ? »

Sirius exhala une bouffée d'air. « Je n'ai pas eu la chance de l'ignorer. Elle était à Serdaigle, et ils étaient répartis avec les Serpentard pour plusieurs cours. Lily et Snape étaient presque toujours partenaires. Même après qu'elle sorte avec James, en cinquième année, elle étudiait avec Servilus quasiment tous les soirs. Elle prenait constamment sa défense et a refusé de me parler pendant plus d'un mois après - hum - »

Avec tact, Harry ignora la référence faite de l'incident de la Cabane Hurlante. « Il m'a offert une carte postale qu'elle lui avait envoyé de Corfou. »

Patmol eut un sourire mélancolique. « C'était l'été après notre sixième année, » se souvint-il. « Je me souviens des lettres qu'elle adressait à James, et des photos aussi. »

Le Survivant éprouva de la peine pour Snape ; s'il s'agissait de l'été de leur sixième année, il n'a probablement pas pu accompagner Lily en Egypte lors d'un autre voyage. L'été suivant, il était lié par contrat à Voldemort.

« Sirius, tu ne vas pas m'interdire de le voir, hein ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je ne peux pas, » soupira Black. « Ça ne veut pas dire que je suis censé sauté de joie, malgré tout. Et j'aimerais te rappeler que le fait que ces deux-là te Courtisent ne veut pas dire que tu dois obligatoirement choisir l'un d'entre eux. Je suis persuadé que tu peux trouver mieux et que, passé cet été, tu auras un panel beaucoup plus large de prétendants. »

« C'est ce que je crains, » avoua Potter, dans un soupir. « Des tas de gens après moi pour _ce que_ je suis - le Survivant- et pas pour _qui_ je suis. »

« Harry, ce n'est pas comme si l'on parlait de ton âme soeur, de l'amour de ta vie, » énonça Sirius, pris par surprise par l'accablement audible chez son filleul.

Ce dernier renifla dédaigneusement. « Tu as raison. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais autorisé à tomber amoureux de la personne de mon choix, hein ? »

L'Animagus cligna des yeux en regardant son interlocuteur, avant d'avancer avec précaution : « Y-a-t-il quoi que ce soit dont tu veuilles me parler, Harry ? »

Le jeune homme lui lança un coup d'oeil hésitant, avant de souffler bruyamment. « Je crois - non, en fait, je suis certain d'aimer les garçons plus que les filles. »

« Vraiment certain ? D'après ce que j'ai compris, tu n'as pas d'expérience dans l'un ou l'autre domaine, alors comment peux-tu en être sûr ? »

« Parce que regarder des gars m'excite et que ce n'est pas le cas avec les filles ? » rétorqua sarcastiquement le concerné.

« Harry, ce n'est pas la fin du monde, » l'interrompit Patmol, se rapprochant de lui pour l'enlacer. « Il n'y a pas énormément de sorciers qui aiment les hommes, mais il _y en a _quelques uns, sans compter les Moldus. Tu es jeune et je reste persuadé que tu trouveras chaussure à ton pied, alors pense à cette lubie des Erastes comme à de l'entraînement. »

Le Gryffondor enfouit son visage dans la chemise de son parrain, avant de l'interroger : « Je doute qu'il y ait des chances pour que j'oublie toute cette masquarade ? »

« Très peu, » admit Sirius avec reluctance, « étant donné qui tu es. Mais si tu le souhaites, je trouverais un moyen. Je te le promets. »

- - -

Le samedi suivant, les présents commencèrent à arriver. Ceux de Malfoy, en tout cas. Seamus prit l'habitude de les tenir informés du contenu des paquets ainsi que de leur nombre exorbitant, ce qui dégoûtait singulièrement Ron et amusait le reste des Gryffondor, Harry excepté. Il était bien trop occupé à essayer de _ne pas_ penser aux cadeaux que ses propres 'courtisans' allaient envoyer.

C'est au cours du déjeuner qu'Harry aperçut un hibou se diriger vers la table des Gryffondor, un paquet à l'aspect étrangement familier attaché à ses pattes. A vrai dire, il en avait reçu un similaire lorsqu'il était en première année. L'oiseau délivra son colis au dessus de sa tête et Harry l'attrapa, avant de le déposer sur la table.

« Qui l'a envoyé ? » s'enquit Seamus, les yeux caressant sur toute sa longueur le balai enveloppé.

Ron renifla. « Comme si Snape allait envoyer un balai à Harry. »

L'intéressé trouva la carte qui accompagnait le paquet et la déchiffra rapidement. « C'est du Professeur Max. Je vous ai dit que nous avions parlé de Quidditch, de balais et de trucs comme ça, vous vous souvenez ? Il m'avait appris qu'un de ses amis travaillait pour un des fabricants, et il a pensé que ce présent me plairait. »

« Alors, tu ne comptes pas l'ouvrir ? » s'impatienta Dean.

Harry lança un grand sourire et fourra la carte dans sa poche, avant de déchirer le papier cadeau. Un silence de mort s'abattit au bout de la table tandis que chacun fixait le balai de course qui trônait là.

« Je n'en avais encore jamais vu de pareil, » souffla Ron, ses yeux courant le long de l'engin à la ligne pure et élégante, du bout de sa poignée aux extrémités aérodynamiques.

« Moi si, » déclara Seamus, une pointe de respect dans la voix. « Un des joueurs de l'équipe irlandaise en a un fait sur commande, qui ressemble exactement à celui-ci. Enfin, sauf pour _ça_. »

'_Ça_' correspondait à la place où était habituellement placé le logo. Mais dans le cas présent, un éclair stylisé avait été gravé, encadré d'un 'H' et d'un 'P'.

« Ouah ! » s'enthousiasma Ron, prenant conscience de la signification du design personnalisé. « Si j'avais su que le professeur avait des amis de ce genre, je l'aurais supplié de me Courtiser. »

Ce qui eut pour résultat de faire rire tout le monde, relâchant ainsi l'atmosphère plutôt tendue jusque là. « Harry, tu as l'intention de l'essayer ? » l'interrogea Neville.

« C'est une idée foutrement brillante, _ça_, » appuya le rouquin. « Le terrain doit être libre en ce moment. Harry ? »

Le Survivant avait du mal à lâcher le balai du regard, et il éprouva soudain le besoin absolu de voler avec, plus que toute autre chose au monde. Il leva les yeux vers Ron, souriant. « Allons-y ! »

La troupe des Gryffondor se précipita vers les portes, en riant et bavardant avec excitation, ne laissant derrière eux que le papier qui recouvrait le balai… sans oublier Hermione. Celle-ci était restée silencieuse tout au long de la conversation passionnée qui avait précédé, et une ride pensive ornait son visage alors qu'elle observait la sortie de ses amis.

« Miss Granger. »

Surprise, Hermione releva la tête pour découvrir le professeur Snape debout près de la table, l'air irrité, comme s'il avait eu à l'interpeller plus d'une fois. Ou peut-être était-ce simplement sa mauvaise humeur habituelle. « Professeur ! Désolée, j'étais en train de réfléchir. »

« C'est étonnant, » commenta froidement Severus.

La Gryffondor remarqua que le maître de potions tenait entre ses mains une boîte ; un mauvais pressentiment parcourut alors son corps. « Etes-vous à la recherche d'Harry ? Il vient juste de sortir... » Elle laissa traîner la fin de sa phrase, peu désireuse d'avouer à Snape le fait que son ami venait juste de partir en s'accrochant au cadeau de son rival.

Son interlocuteur haussa les sourcils dans sa direction, et Hermione prit une jolie teinte pivoine en réalisant qu'il devait avoir assisté à toute la scène. « Je l'ai bien constaté. Si cela ne vous pose pas d'inconvénient, voudriez-vous remettre ceci à M. Potter à son retour ? »

La jeune femme prit délicatement la boîte avant de la contempler avec curiosité. Visiblement, elle contenait des douzaines de lettres, et Hermione comprit en un éclair ce dont il s'agissait. Elle dirigea son regard incrédule vers Snape, étrangement touchée par son geste. « Monsieur, je suis sûre qu'Harry les adorera, » déclara-t-elle chaleureusement. « C'est très gentil de votre part. »

Le professeur la récompensa d'un rictus. « Très franchement, Miss Granger, il n'y a aucune raison de m'insulter en usant de si beaux sentiments. Elles traînaient ça et là dans mes appartements. Je suis content de m'en débarrasser.»

Hermione se mordit les lèvres, empêchant un sourire de fleurir. Chacune des lettres semblait parfaitement conservée, ce qui signifiait qu'une personne avait dû en prendre grand soin. « Bien sûr, professeur, » poursuivit-elle, impassible. « Je me charge de les remettre à Harry dès qu'il rentrera. »

Snape opina et retourna à grands pas vers la table des professeurs, les pans de sa robe virevoltant dans son dos. Hermione Granger le jaugea du regard quelques minutes, avant de se décider à emmener le précieux coffret en sûreté dans sa chambre.

- - -

Harry pénétra dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, appréciant la chaleur du feu de cheminée. Il avait passé la majeure part des trois dernières heures sur le terrain, à tester son nouveau balai mais aussi à le laisser entre les mains de ses amis. Il sourit en se remémorant le regard de braise de Ron lorsqu'il lui offrit le premier tour, et le fait que son meilleur ami n'avait pas pipé mot après s'être posé, remettant l'engin à la personne suivante. Seamus et Dean avaient été tout aussi enthousiastes, et même si Neville avait poliment décliné l'offre, il s'était incontestablement amusé à observer le spectacle qu'offrait les autres garçons. Madame Bibine les avait rejoints à la fin alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à chaperonner l'entraînement des Serdaigle, et avait également encensé les qualités de son nouveau balai.

Max - _le professeur _Max - avait été merveilleux de s'être autant soucié de lui. Le Survivant n'avait qu'une vague idée du coût d'un pareil objet, le comparant à celui de ses précédents balais, mais Seamus lui avait expliqué qu'il ne s'agissait pas uniquement du prix. Obtenir d'un constructeur qu'il produise un balai sur mesure était littéralement impossible, à moins d'être une superstar du Quidditch courtisée par les sponsors. Il supposa, avec un cynisme qu'il avait développé ces six dernières années, que le fabricant allait rentabiliser son action en se faisant une joie d'annoncer publiquement qu'il avait offert au pire cauchemar de Voldemort un de ses produits, mais ça n'en restait pas moins un geste très généreux.

« Comment c'était ? »

Harry se retourna pour découvrir Hermione roulée en boule sur l'une des chaises voisines de l'âtre, une boîte sur les genoux. Il lui offrit un sourire resplendissant : « C'était sensationnel ! Je n'ai jamais volé aussi vite, et la façon dont il obéit aux commandes, on aurait cru qu'il lisait dans mon esprit. »

« ça a l'air fantastique, » déclara la jeune femme. « Les autres ne sont pas rentrés avec toi ? »

« Ils étaient frigorifiés alors ils ont préféré passer dans la Grande Salle, histoire de voir s'ils pouvaient persuader un elfe de maison de leur donner du chocolat chaud. » Il fit un signe vers ce qu'elle tenait maintenant entre les mains. « De quoi il s'agit ? Encore une campagne de badges ? »

Elle lui tendit la fameuse boîte : « Le professeur Snape m'a demandé de te la remettre. »

Se souvenant alors de son second Prétendant, le Gryffondor fut piqué par la curiosité : qu'avait donc choisi Severus Snape à son attention ? Harry posa soigneusement son balai contre un mur, et s'empara de la boîte. Elle était ouverte, presque deux fois plus grosse qu'un carton à chaussures, et elle semblait pleine d'enveloppes. Il s'assit par terre, le coffret posé contre lui, avant d'en sortir une première lettre. Une subtile sensation de magie l'effleura alors, liée au parchemin, et il eut un pressentiment soudain quant à son contenu. Les mains légèrement tremblantes, il déplia la feuille et reconnut l'écriture, semblable à celle de la carte postale. L'en-tête - « _Cher Sev_ » et la signature confirmèrent qu'il s'agissait effectivement de la correspondance qu'entretenait sa mère avec Snape. Tendrement, précautionneusement, il rangea la missive dans son enveloppe, afin de la lire plus tard en privé, et s'aperçut que chacun des plis avait été récemment daté par une main masculine. Une inspection approfondie lui confirma que l'ajout des dates n'était pas ancien ; estimant le nombre de lettres comme étant proche d'une cinquantaine, l'idée du temps qu'on avait dû passer à les classer et à les annoter le frappa.

« Elles viennent de ta mère, n'est-ce pas ? » s'enquit délicatement Hermione. Harry hocha la tête, se mordant la lèvre devant l'émotion qui le submergeait. « Il doit l'avoir réellement aimé, pour avoir pris tant de précautions et les avoir conservées si longtemps. »

« Il m'a dit qu'il l'aimait - pas dans le sens romantique, mais comme sa meilleure amie, » révéla doucement le jeune homme, ses doigts parcourant l'ensemble des documents. Il entrevit une lueur au fin fond de la boîte, fronçant alors les sourcils : « Attends, il y a encore autre chose.» Avec soin, il déplaça la pile de parchemins sur le sol, et contempla d'un air ébahi sa trouvaille. Il s'agissait visiblement d'une photographie prise par un sorcier lors du mariage de ses parents, et qui avait cette fois-ci pour modèle la famille de sa mère. Il reconnut tante Pétunia dans le coin, ruminant sa mauvaise humeur devant l'appareil, et les lèvres de Harry s'étirèrent en songeant à l'état lamentable dans lequel elle semblait être. Un couple plus âgé posait derrière Lily, rayonnant de joie : sans doute ses grands-parents maternels, morts peu après sa naissance. Comme ils paraissaient heureux et fiers, se dit-il, souhaitant avoir pu les connaître.

De l'autre côté se trouvait Snape, la main de la mariée posée contre son bras. Harry était stupéfié par l'apparence tout à fait _acceptable _de son professeur de potions, loin de l'horrible avorton que son parrain lui avait décrit. Bien sûr, ses traits étaient bien trop durs pour être qualifiés de beaux, mais un je-ne-sais-quoi lui donnait un air spécial. Et lorsqu'il regardait Lily, une lumière venait adoucir son expression, le rendant presque abordable. Bien entendu, un moment plus tard le jeune Serpentard lança une oeillade meurtrière à son futur élève, se renfrognant comme pour dire « Qui dévisagez-vous de la sorte, Potter ? », et Harry ne put retenir un ricanement.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil au verso de l'image, où une inscription s'adressait « A mon frère honoraire, Severus. Faites qu'un jour tu sois aussi épanoui que je le suis aujourd'hui. » Clignant des paupières pour refouler ses larmes, il passa la photo à Hermione et découvrit, à sa grande surprise, qu'il restait quelque chose dans la boîte.

Le manuscrit avait pour titre _« Enchantements à travers les siècles », _avec inscrit au dessous la mention « _par Lily Evans Potter _». Soigneux, il entrouvrit le dossier et survola les pages, remarquant les corrections et commentaires occasionnels écrits à l'encre rouge par Snape. A la fin de l'ouvrage, Snape avait griffonné : « Globalement, une oeuvre bien bouclée, et qui va sans aucun doute rendre ton nom célèbre au sein de la communauté sorcière. Bien joué, Lily. »

Les larmes qu'il avaient jusqu'à présent retenues s'écoulèrent, l'une d'elles s'étalant sur la couverture. Il se frotta les yeux à l'aide de sa manche, avant d'essuyer le manuscrit ; il craignait de l'abîmer, même s'il supposait que le professeur Snape avait lancé un charme de préservation sur l'ouvrage.

« Harry? » La voix de Hermione laissait transparaître son inquiétude.

« Depuis mon arrivée à Poudlard, » commença Harry, la gorge nouée par l'émotion, « j'ai entendu des anecdotes sur mon père. Quel bon joueur de Quidditch il était, quel élève prodigieux il faisait, son rôle de Préfet en chef. Sirius parle constamment de lui, de leurs exploits, de leurs mauvais coups. Même le directeur m'en parle, mais personne ne s'est jamais préoccupé de m'informer au sujet de ma mère, si ce n'est qu'elle avait été Préfère en chef et qu'elle nous adorait, mon père et moi. Tante Pétunia ne veut même pas prononcer son nom, et je n'ai aucun souvenir de mes grands-parents Evans. J'ai juste - j'ai toujours voulu... non, j'ai toujours eu besoin d'en apprendre plus sur elle que le fait qu'elle était belle et intelligente, et voilà que Snape... » Il s'interrompit, amenant de nouveau sa manche devant ses yeux.

« Je comprends, » assura Hermione simplement, lui remettant la photo.

Son ami la rangea dans la boîte, au dessus du livre, avant d'y ajouter les lettres. « Je - Je monte dans le dortoir. Si Ron et les autres reviennent, tu peux leur dire que j'ai besoin d'un petit instant de solitude ? »

La brunette fit un signe d'assentiment, tandis que le Gryffondor gravissait les marches qui menaient à la chambre des septième année. Il grimpa dans son lit, refermant les rideaux et jetant un sort d'intimité autour de lui. Il ressortit la photo de noces, la déposa sur le lit devant lui, puis dénicha la première lettre, en date de « Noël, 1971 », s'apprêtant ainsi à faire connaissance avec sa mère.

En bas, restée dans la salle commune, Hermione contempla le balai de course flambant neuf adossé au mur contre lequel Harry l'avait laissé, et esquissa un sourire.

* * *


	11. Chapitre 11 : Baisers volés

_Titre original : _The Courtship of Harry Potter, by Diana Williams

_Disclaimer _: Rien ne m'appartient, et je ne pense pas que ça change... Par contre, j'ai l'autorisation de faire joujou avec cette fiction anglaise, et Diana a été bien gentille de me l'accorder.

-

Un poutou général à tous les commentaires qui me sont parvenus, et à qui j'ai répondu tout le weekend...

_-_

**Note de la traductrice :** IMPORTANT !!

Je préfère prévenir que guérir, les gens... A partir de ce chapitre, les relations entre les différents persos deviennent plus adultes, au sens biblique du terme.

Alors le **"M" correspondant à cette fiction n'est pas là pour faire joujou**, ok ? Les homophobes (même si je doute qu'il en reste) peuvent retourner d'où ils viennent.

Pour les autres...

**_Bonne lecture !_**

-

* * *

_Courtiser Harry Potter_

**Chapitre 11 - Baisers volés **(_Stollen Kisses_)

* * *

- - -

"Alors Harry," débuta Seamus le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner, lui souriant par dessus la table. "J'imagine que le professeur Max est premier de _ta _liste à présent, hein ?"

Interpellé, le brun haussa les épaules : "C'était un cadeau sympathique."

"_Sympathique ?_" se récria alors Dean. "Les chaussettes faites maison que t'offrent une grand-tante sont 'sympa'. Ce balai est _incroyable_ !"

"Tu comptes sortir avec, aujourd'hui ?" demanda Ron entre deux bouchées de toast.

"Peut-être plus tard," déclara Harry. "Je dois d'abord finir de lire un truc." Un silence de mort s'abattit autour de lui ; il releva la tête, prenant conscience du fait que tous les Gryffondor du bout de table le dévisageaient. "Quoi ?"

"Tu préfères étudier plutôt que voler ?" l'interrogea Ron, son visage arborant une expression éberluée.

Les lèvres du Survivant s'étirèrent : "Oh non, mais c'est important. Et on a un entraînement cet après-midi, je volerais à ce moment-là." Notant la mine déconfite du rouquin, il ajouta dans un élan de générosité, "Tu peux le prendre ce matin, si tu veux."

Il fut amplement récompensé par le regard que lui lança son meilleur ami. "Vraiment ?"

"Bien sûr." Il se tourna ensuite vers Seamus et Dean : "Vous pouvez l'utiliser aussi, mais c'est Ron qui décide."

Les trois compères se ruèrent à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle, et Harry ne tenta même pas de dissimuler l'immense sourire ornant son visage. Il reporta son attention vers son petit déjeuner, l'esprit tourné vers les lettres qu'il avait compulsées hier soir. Malgré le fait qu'il soit resté éveillé la moitié de la nuit pour les lire, il se sentait en grande forme ce matin. Le style de sa mère lui avait évoqué l'image d'une amie généreuse, chaleureuse et sincère, à l'esprit acéré et au merveilleux sens de l'humour. Il n'était pas étonnant que Snape l'ait aimé ; le plus surprenant restait sans doute que le Serpentard soit intéressé le moins du monde par son fils.

"Tu t'es couché tard, la nuit dernière."

Harry redressa la tête, interdit, pour trouver Neville assis en face de lui. "Hum, ouais. Je ne pensais pas t'avoir empêché de dormir."

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne l'ai remarqué que parce que je me suis réveillé et j'ai vu de la lumière. Mais tu ne m'as pas dérangé." Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux quelques minutes, avant que Neville ne reprenne la parole : "Est ce qu'il s'agissait de _son_ cadeau ? Il a dû t'offrir un livre de potions ou quelque chose du même genre."

"Non. Je veux dire, oui, c'était le présent du professeur Snape, mais il ne m'a pas donné de livres de potions. C'était des lettres de ma mère. Ah ! et un livre aussi, qu'elle a rédigé. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il ait été publié, à vrai dire. Je ne l'ai jamais vu à la bibliothèque."

Son ami acquiesça. "Et ça en vaut la peine ?"

"Je n'en sais rien, pour tout te dire. Je n'ai fait que feuilleter quelques pages."

"Non, je parlais des lettres."

"Oh ! Bien sûr. Ils étaient amis, tu comprends, et elle correspondait avec lui pendant les vacances. Il ne rentrait pas chez lui pour Noël." Harry s'interrompit. "Visiblement, il ne bougeait pas énormément. Ce que j'entends par là, c'est qu'elle ne parlait jamais du contenu de ses lettres _à lui_, mais maman lui reprochait sans cesse de se perdre dans les bouquins. Elle tentait toujours de le convaincre pour qu'il l'accompagne en vacances d'été, mais il refusait. J'ai l'impression que ses parents n'appréciaient pas le fait qu'il tourne autour de Moldus, tu comprends ? Ça me fait de la peine pour lui, en fait." Il rosit en s'apercevant qu'il discutait avec Neville Longdubat de la terreur de son existence. "Euh, désolé. Je ne voulais pas t'enquiquiner. On peut parler d'autre chose, si tu veux."

"Pas de problème." La bouche de son interlocuteur s'incurva malgré lui. "Au moins, maintenant, je peux me l'imaginer humain à une époque."

Harry explosa de rire. "Il n'a pas _autant_ changé que ça, d'après les lettres de maman. Elle le titillait tout le temps à propos de son attitude et de la manière dont il s'en prenait aux personnes. Elle disait qu'il avait besoin d'elle à proximité pour devenir un tant soit peu poli."

"Je n'ose même pas croire qu'on puisse s'exprimer ainsi avec Snape," avoua l'autre Gryffondor, frissonnant légèrement.

"Idem pour moi."

"Mais c'est ce que tu fais, Harry," répliqua Neville, lançant un regard franc à son vis-à-vis. "Tu as eu ce courage, et ce dès le premier jour de classe. Tu n'as pas eu peur de te dresser contre lui, et je pense que c'est la raison pour laquelle il t'apprécie."

Le jeune homme cligna des paupières, incrédule. "Tu dois être aveugle. Snape ne m'aime pas. Il me déteste."

"Il te déteste à un point tel qu'il te Courtise, sans compter qu'il t'a offert ce cadeau-là, hein ?" fit astucieusement remarquer Longdubat. Soupirant mélancoliquement, il déclara, "Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour recevoir un présent pareil, concernant _mes_ parents." Il prit un temps de réflexion, avant d'ajouter : "Enfin, presque. Je ne sortirai jamais avec Snape."

"Je ne sors pas avec..."

"M. Potter."

Il s'interrompit net et prit une teinte pivoine en réalisant que leur sujet de conversation se tenait derrière lui. "Professeur ?"

Snape haussa cyniquement un sourcil, le regard voyageant de l'un à l'autre de ses élèves. "De quoi parliez-vous donc, pour avoir l'air aussi coupable ?" Son attention revint vers Harry : "Le directeur et moi-même vous attendrons dans son bureau ce soir à huit heures, pour notre seconde entrevue. Vous n'avez rien prévu, n'est-ce pas ?" Muet, le Gryffondor secoua la tête. "Parfait." Le maître de potions fit mine de s'éloigner, avant de se reprendre : "J'espère que ce que vous complotez n'implique pas de violer les règles de cet établissement. Je détesterais l'idée d'avoir à réorganiser mon emploi du temps en fonction de vos retenues, Potter."

Une semaine plus tôt, un pareil commentaire aurait valu une réplique cinglante de la part de Harry, mais les lettres étaient présentes à son esprit. Maintenant, il parvenait à prendre conscience de l'humour caché derrière la remarque acide, ce qui le fit sourire. "Je m'attacherai à ne pas me faire prendre, monsieur, afin de ne pas ruiner vos projets."

A cette répartie, Severus releva son second sourcil et, le Survivant aurait pu le jurer, ses lèvres tressaillirent, initiant l'ombre d'un sourire. Ou alors il avait une indigestion. "Faites le nécessaire, M. Potter." Il honora Neville d'un brève oeillade : "M. Longdubat."

Ils l'observèrent alors qu'il s'installait à la table haute, ses robes ondulant à sa suite. Le brun aux yeux verts se demanda intérieurement si Snape pouvait lui apprendre son petit truc. C'était littéralement impressionnant. A moins qu'il ne doive être aussi grand que le directeur des Serpentard, pour réussir cet exploit.

"Harry ?"

Il réalisa que Neville n'avait cessé de l'appeler et, dissimulant son visage entre ses mains, le Survivant émit un grognement : "Oh mon Dieu ! Neville - je sors avec le professeur Snape."

L'expert en botanique lui accorda l'un de ses rictus asymétriques. "Il était temps que tu le remarques."

- - -

Irrité, Harry songea que le monde semblait déterminé à l'empêcher de retourner au dortoir, histoire de finir sa lecture. Sirius lui avait dépêché un hibou, d'une part pour le conseiller dans ses relations avec ses Prétendants, d'autre part pour lui proposer de laisser "des membres de l'Ordre" le présenter à d'autres personnes. Son filleul avait été obligé de faire un détour par la volière pour envoyer un mot ; il avait ainsi ordonné à Sirius de _ne pas_ tenter le diable. Sur le retour, il avait croisé le professeur Spindley-Worme, qui avait requis sa présence pour un rendez-vous le soir même, à sept heures trente. Draco Malfoy et ses bouffons lui avaient ensuite bloqué le chemin et s'étaient amusés à le narguer à propos de ses Prétendants, jusqu'à ce que le professeur McGonagall fasse son apparition. Néanmoins, sa directrice de maison avait eu à coeur de s'enquérir de ses projets d'avenir, et ce n'est qu'en lui promettant de s'entretenir avec elle à sept heures qu'Harry réussit à s'échapper.

Une fois dans la tour de Gryffondor, il s'empara du manuscrit de sa mère et s'installa, scrutant l'objet un long moment. Une partie de lui désirait conserver ce livre pour lui seul et, de la sorte, chérir égoïstement ce qui lui restait de la figure maternelle, mais une autre facette de sa conscience voulait à tout prix que sa mère reçoive la reconnaissance à laquelle elle avait droit. Il ne pensait pas que Snape aurait écrit une telle éloge sur le manuscrit s'il ne le méritait pas, que Lily et lui soient amis ou non, mais le fait était que cet ouvrage avait maintenant une vingtaine d'années. Il n'avait aucune manière de savoir si son contenu était désuet ou pas, mais il connaissait une personne qui _pouvait_ le renseigner. Une personne qu'il avait aperçu en pleine séance de travail dans un coin calme de la salle commune, lorsqu'il avait traversé la pièce. Dans un accès de précaution, il enferma de nouveau les plis dans sa malle et descendit les escaliers du dortoir, son précieux manuscrit à la main.

Hermione releva le menton au moment où il s'approcha d'elle, l'expression souriante. "Salut Harry. J'ai cru que tu serais dehors avec les autres."

Le jeune homme s'attabla devant elle. "J'ai besoin de ton avis." Il posa le manuscrit et le fit glisser vers son amie : "Il se trouvait dans la boîte. Ma mère en est l'auteur."

Surprise, elle le fixa un instant, avant d'abaisser ses yeux vers le manuel. "Le professeur Flitwick m'a dit, une fois, que Lily Evans était l'une de ses meilleurs élèves. Tu veux que je le lise et que je te fasse part de mes impressions ?"

"Oui. S'il te plaît." Alors qu'elle rapprochait le livre pour pouvoir le consulter, Harry ressentit une envie irraisonnée de le lui retirer ; il maintint fixement ses mains sur ses genoux, afin de résister à cette impulsion. "J'aimerais connaître ton avis au sujet d'une possible publication, même s'il va avoir besoin de corrections, si le contenu est dépassé. Pourrais-tu réfléchir à ma proposition ? Je ferais en sorte que tu aies le statut de co-auteur, et je peux rémunérer - "

"Harry," coupa Hermione. "J'en serais honorée. Merci de me l'avoir demandé."

Avec soin, elle prit le manuscrit et commença à s'aventurer au travers des pages. "On lui a lancé un charme protecteur. Cela devrait le prémunir contre tout dommage, mais je resterai très prudente."

"Merci," murmura l'Attrapeur des Gryffondor. Il se redressa, répugnant à laisser cette part intégrante de sa mère à quiconque, mais n'ignorant pas qu'il devait battre en retraite. "Je dois me préparer pour l'entraînement, maintenant."

Hermione fit un signe d'assentiment, déjà absorbée par sa lecture. Harry se précipita à l'étage, saisit ses robes d'hiver, puis fila à l'extérieur afin de rejoindre ses coéquipiers.

- - -

Le professeur McGonagall ouvrit la porte de son bureau et accorda un sourire bienveillant à son élève, l'invitant d'un geste à entrer. "Merci d'être venu, M. Potter," dit-elle tout en lui désignant un siège. A sa grande surprise, elle préféra s'installer à ses côtés plutôt que de s'asseoir sur son fauteuil habituel. Elle l'observa d'un oeil acéré.

"M. Potter," commença-t-elle, avant d'esquisser un autre sourire. "Harry. Nous aurions probablement dû avoir cette discussion bien avant mais..."

Les lèvres du Gryffondor s'étirèrent en un rictus désabusé. "Mais nous n'étions pas certains du fait que je survive à Vous-Savez-Qui. Il n'était pas nécessaire de me parler de mon avenir, à ce moment-là. Vous me direz, il est possible que je n'en ai toujours pas."

"Eh bien, vous pouvez toujours décider de votre orientation, que votre vie soit courte ou pas," rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix brusque. "Avez-vous réfléchi à ce que vous aimeriez faire, à votre sortie de Poudlard ?"

Harry soupira. "Le directeur m'a posé la même question, et je n'ai toujours aucune envie particulière dans un domaine précis. J'aime le Quidditch mais je ne me vois pas passer des années dans une équipe de seconde zone avant d'espérer obtenir une place en sélection nationale. Je suis bon en défense contre les forces du mal, aussi, mais je ne veux pas devenir Auror et avoir l'obligation de tuer quelqu'un. Je ne souhaite pas enseigner, qui plus est." Il esquissa un mouvement d'épaules. "Je suppose que je compte juste... attendre que quelque chose m'accroche."

"Quelque chose - ou quelqu'un ?"

Saisi d'étonnement, il releva la tête pour constater que McGonagall l'étudiait du regard. "Je ne suis pas du genre à attendre qu'un chevalier à l'armure lustrée vienne à mon secours et me facilite les choses."

"Harry, vous avez eu beaucoup de mal à satisfaire ce que beaucoup attendaient de vous, à propos de Vous-Savez-Qui. Il serait normal de désirer qu'une personne prenne soin de votre personne."

Son élève fronça des sourcils. "Donc vous croyez que je rentre dans ce cirque des Erastes parce que je cherche simplement quelqu'un qui me cajolerait ?"

Avec tact, la vieille dame répondit : "Je ne vous en blâmerais pas si c'était le cas, Harry. Chacun doit avoir une personne qui veille sur lui, ou sur elle. Je souhaite juste que vous ayez la certitude de réfléchir avec votre _cervelle_, et non pas avec d'autres parties de votre anatomie." Il laissa tomber son regard, rougissant un peu devant l'expression, ce qui fit rire son professeur. "Je faisais référence à votre _coeur_, M. Potter, mais en l'occurrence, je ne pense pas qu'il soit judicieux de penser avec cette autre partie de votre anatomie, quelle que soit la tentation à laquelle vous êtes soumis."

Il souleva de nouveau son regard dans sa direction. "Selon _vous_, professeur, que dois-je faire ?"

McGonagall exhala une légère bouffée d'air. "Je suis navrée, Potter, mais je ne peux pas décider à votre place. Cependant, ne laissez rien ni personne, y compris vos amis, vous brusquer dans votre décision. Lorsque le moment sera venu, vous le saurez."

Le Survivant hocha la tête, conscient de la véracité de ses dires, mais également un peu déçu. Il avait l'impression que personne, y compris le professeur Dumbledore, Sirius, et McGonagall, n'allait tenter de l'aider à démêler la situation. Il était seul - une fois encore.

Un coup à la porte se fit entendre, et la professeur de Métamorphoses étira insensiblement des lèvres déjà fines. "Ce doit être le professeur Spindley-Worme. Etes-vous prêt ?" Harry hocha de nouveau la tête, et elle se leva en direction de la porte, à la rencontre de son collègue.

Harry pouvait constater que le professeur Max était d'humeur radieuse, ce soir. Il salua McGonagall avec enthousiasme, allant jusqu'à l'embrasser sur la joue ; à son grand délice, il vit sa directrice de maison, habituellement austère, piquer un fard magistral. L'enseignant en défense contre les forces du mal se tourna alors vers Harry, et, pendant un instant d'angoisse, ce dernier cru qu'il allait avoir le droit au même traitement. Fort heureusement, Max se contenta d'agripper la main de son étudiant, avant d'y appliquer un léger baiser, le tout en lorgnant rageusement McGonagall.

"Eh bien, Harry," s'exclama Max, prenant le siège le plus proche de lui et conservant sa prise sur le Gryffondor. "Tu as aimé mon cadeau ?"

Le brun sourit, acquiesçant avec fougue. "Il est incroyable - je n'en avais jamais vu de semblable. Et sa façon de voler !"

"Tu n'en verras pas d'autre pareil," fit l'autre en lui jetant un clin d'oeil malicieux. "Il est fait sur mesure, avec toutes les dernières innovations, dont certaines ne seront pas sur le marché avant des années. Tu auras la possibilité de tourner en rond autour de tous les autres Attrapeurs."

"Fort malheureusement, M. Potter ne pourra utiliser ce balai en tant qu'Attrapeur de Gryffondor," annonça McGonagall. "Ce serait entièrement injuste vis-à-vis des autres équipes, qui n'auraient pas le moindre espoir d'égaler ses performances."

"Bien sûr, mais ça n'aura aucune importance au niveau professionnel," répliqua Max, balayant l'argument de la main qui ne retenait pas en otage celle de Harry. Il se pencha nettement vers ce dernier : "C'est ce dont je voulais discuter avec toi ce soir. J'ai un certain nombre de contacts dans le monde du Quidditch, et j'ai reçu deux offres potentielles. L'une concerne les Comètes du Cheshire - leur attrapeuse prend sa retraite cette année, et comme ils souhaitent conserver leur place en haut du classement, ils recherchent un nouveau talent pour la remplacer. L'autre concerne l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre. Tu serais l'attrapeur de réserve, mais il y aura une foule de possibilités pour te faire valoir, sans compter que tu jouerais avec des joueurs brillantissimes. Et vu la manière dont joue l'Angleterre en ce moment, je ne serais pas surpris de te voir en Coupe du Monde l'année prochaine."

L'adolescent cilla, sidéré par ces offres inattendues. "Jouer en tant que professionnel ? Dans une équipe de championnat du monde ? Moi ?"

Son Prétendant s'esclaffa et lui serra affectueusement la main. "Oh, Harry ! Ta modestie est charmante. Tu n'as pas vraiment pas conscience de ton talent extraordinaire ?"

Harry rougit tout en extirpant sa main de celles de son professeur. "Je pensais pouvoir m'assurer une place dans une équipe de deuxième division, mais certainement pas au sein d'un club de la League."

"Ce n'est pas tout," intervint Max, visiblement enchanté par la réaction de son cadet. "En tant qu'agent, je pourrais te fournir tous les équipements sportifs disponibles - robes, protections, vifs d'entraînement, tout ce dont tu auras besoin. Les sponsors vont te rendre mondialement célèbre !"

"Harry l'est déjà bien assez," lui rappela le professeur McGonagall.

"Pour ce qu'il a fait lorsqu'il n'était qu'un bébé, Minerva. _Désormais_, il a besoin d'une reconnaissance en tant qu'adulte."

Les paupières du jeune homme s'abaissèrent un temps. Cela l'avait toujours préoccupé, de n'être célèbre que pour avoir survécu par chance à l'attaque de Voldemort. Il se sentait pitoyable, pareil à un Lockhart, comme si à tout moment quelqu'un pourrait lui jeter au visage qu'il ne méritait pas sa célébrité. Gagner une réputation sur ce qu'il ferait, quelque chose qui n'impliquerait pas de tuer qui que ce soit, paraissait très tentant.

"Et où vivrait M. Potter ?" demanda McGonagall.

"Avec moi, évidemment," répondit promptement Max. "J'aurais à renoncer à ma position ici à Poudlard - en tant que manager de Harry, je serais bien trop débordé. Je pensais à un appartement londonien," précisa-t-il à l'intention du jeune joueur, l'air charmeur. "Bien sûr, tu seras en voyage la plupart du temps avec le reste de l'équipe, mais tout le monde a besoin d'un pied à terre."

Harry songea que "pied à terre" était une désignation bien moins agréable que "maison", mais après tout, il n'avait jamais connu autre chose que les Dursley, et n'importe quoi semblait plus prometteur. Cela lui rappela autre chose. "Et souhaiteriez-vous une relation traditionnelle entre Eraste et éromène ?"

Spindley-Worme parut quelque peu étonné par sa question. "Évidemment. J'espère que nous resterons amis une fois le contrat terminé, mais c'est à toi de voir."

"Je parle des relations sexuelles," insista l'autre, de manière plus crue.

Max gloussa. "Tu _es _direct, n'est-ce pas Harry ? Très bien. Oui, nous aurions les relations ordinaires en ce qui concerne le sexe. J'imagine que tu as lu des choses à ce sujet ?" Son élève hocha la tête. "Bien. Et comme tu _voyageras_ fréquemment, mes demandes seront relativement souples. Ah oui, je n'exige pas que tu me restes fidèle aussi longtemps que tu demeures discret."

"Et vous n'auriez pas à rester fidèle envers moi, n'est-ce pas." Max dévisagea Harry d'un air hébété, avant que le plus jeune ne fasse un geste de la main comme pour écarter le sujet : " Je sais - c'est dans le manuel, hein ?"

Le Prétendant lui dévoila sa dentition parfaite, soulagé : "Oh ! Tu me taquinais !" Il secoua son doigt vers le Survivant. "Tu as un sens de l'humour plutôt tordu, mon garçon. J'aime l'esprit, mais tu vas devoir te contenir en public. Après tout, tu ne voudrais pas t'établir une mauvaise réputation en te comportant de manière incorrecte ?"

"Non, je suppose que non," chuchota son interlocuteur.

"Bien, alors je crois que tout est réglé," conclut Max en se frottant les mains, visiblement ravi.

Pris de panique, Harry se redressa, se demandant s'il ne s'était pas engagé, d'une quelconque manière, au professeur Max sans s'en rendre compte, et il se tourna désespérément vers le professeur McGonagall en quête d'un soutien.

"Ca suffit, Max," fit-elle d'une voix réprobatrice.

"Je sais, Minerva, je sais," concéda-t-il, avant de cligner de l'oeil vers Harry. Il le faisait souvent, remarqua ce dernier, qui s'interrogea : ces clins d'oeil permanents devaient cacher un problème musculaire. "Les formalités doivent être observées."

"Harry," intervint alors sa directrice, ce qui eut pour effet de focaliser de nouveau son attention sur elle. "Le professeur Spindley-Worme a pour obligation de rédiger un contrat contenant toutes les clauses de sa Proposition. Vous disposerez alors d'un mois pour négocier ses termes, et où j'agirais en tant qu'arbitre. Vous pourrez poursuivre vos entretiens en dehors de ce bureau, mais uniquement en public. Les rendez-vous privés sont absolument prohibés, de même que tout contact sexuel explicite. A la fin du mois, avant les vacances de Pâques, vous devrez accepter ou refuser le contrat qui vous est proposé. M'avez-vous bien compris ?" Harry fit signe que oui. "Parfait, dans ce cas, je crois que cette réunion est terminée. Vous êtes attendu chez le Directeur à présent, je me trompe ?"

Une fois encore, il acquiesça, avant de se lever de sa chaise. "Merci, professeur." Il accorda à Max une esquisse timide de sourire. "Professeur - Max. Merci de vous être dérangé pour moi."

"Le plaisir est pour moi, Harry," répondit ingénument Max. "Peut-être me permettras-tu de t'accompagner jusqu'au bureau du professeur Dumbledore ?" Il guida le jeune homme en dehors de la pièce où se tenait toujours Minerva McGonagall et, au moment où ils se trouvèrent dans le couloir désert, laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement quelque peu exagéré : " Par Jupiter, je suis heureux d'en avoir fini avec cette partie ! Cette femme m'intimide à un point ! En entrant dans son bureau, j'ai toujours l'impression de me retrouver dans la peau d'un première année fauteur de troubles."

A cet aveu, le Gryffondor ricana. "Je vois ce que vous voulez dire. Elle me rend un peu mal à l'aise, moi aussi."

"Je ne me sentais certainement pas à l'aise pour faire ça."

Ne laissant à Harry que le temps de couiner de surprise, Max l'enlaça puis l'embrassa. Le brun était plus que sonné de recevoir son premier baiser de la part d'un homme ; mais avant de pouvoir réellement définir s'il se sentait énervé ou excité, son 'agresseur' le relâcha, une expression friponne au visage.

"Désolé, je ne pouvais résister plus longtemps," fit-il, tout en n'ayant pas le moins du monde l'air repentant.

"Vous auriez pu demander," répliqua Harry, la respiration quelque peu chaotique.

"J'aurais pu." L'adulte se rapprocha, faisant courir un doigt le long des lèvres du Gryffondor, et ce dernier éprouva l'envie absurde de le lécher. "M'autoriserais-tu à t'embrasser, Harry ?"

" Les Règles - "

" - interdisent tout rapport sexuel, mais pas des caresses ou des baisers." Le professeur leva les mains défensivement. "Je te jure que je ne compte pas abuser de toi, ce serait incorrect."

Le jeune homme ne put contenir son rire. "D'accord, dans ce cas. Un baiser, pas de tripotage ou de trucs du même genre."

"Tu es un vrai collet monté," protesta Max humoristiquement, mais il reprit Harry entre ses bras et l'embrassa de nouveau.

Le second essai fut plus réussi que le premier - au moins, cette fois-ci, il était prêt - et bien différent du seul baiser qu'il avait partagé avec une fille. D'une part, le corps contre lequel il se pressait était de la même taille que le sien, et n'avait aucune forme voluptueuse sur laquelle s'appuyer. D'autre part, le frottement d'une barbe légère contre son menton et sa joue n'avait strictement rien à voir avec la peau soyeuse d'une femme. Il décréta finalement qu'il aimait se faire bécoter par un homme, et même beaucoup, avant de se demander distraitement s'il éprouverait un sentiment similaire avec Snape, ou s'il avait apprécié ça _parce qu'il s'agissait de Max._

"Voilà," conclut ce dernier, relâchant doucement le Survivant. "C'est mieux ?"

"Oui." Spindley-Worme parût sur le point de reprendre où il s'en était arrêté ; mais tandis qu'une facette de Harry trouvait l'occupation parfaitement à son goût, une autre restait parfaitement consciente du fait qu'il allait être en retard à son rendez-vous avec le directeur... et Severus Snape. "Euh, je dois partir."

A contrecoeur, Max obtempéra. "A demain, Harry."

Le Gryffondor eut un hochement de tête, avant de se hâter en direction de la tour directoriale. En le voyant, se dit-il, on saurait qu'il venait de se faire rouler un patin : il tenta prestement de recoiffer ses cheveux indisciplinés tout en montant quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier qui menait à la porte. Snape et Dumbledore étaient tous deux présents à son arrivée. Il s'empourpra et s'excusa en balbutiant de les avoir fait attendre.

"Ce n'est pas grave, Harry," déclara candidement le vieux sorcier. "Nous savons que tu as eu une soirée particulièrement chargée. D'ailleurs, Severus vient tout juste de me rappeler que tu as raté le dîner dans la Grande Salle, ce qui m'a amené à envoyer un elfe de maison te chercher quelques sandwiches."

Harry posa ses yeux sur le maître de potions, déconcerté de voir que ce dernier l'avait remarqué, et plus encore, qu'il s'était senti suffisamment concerné pour en faire part au directeur. "Merci, professeur."

L'autre balaya d'un geste son remerciement, une lueur irritée dans le regard. "S'évanouir d'inanition nous compliquerait la tâche, ce soir."

L'adolescent empoigna un sandwiche et un verre de jus de citrouille. "C'est très bon," affirma-t-il, la bouche pleine.

Snape roula des yeux. "Vous êtes vraiment agaçant, Potter."

Harry sourit de toutes ses dents. "Ouais. Et c'est Harry, vous vous rappelez ?"

L'ancien Mangemort remarqua que son supérieur hiérarchique observait leur interaction avec intérêt et intervint avec précipitation : "Je crois que vous connaissez les raisons relatives au second entretien."

Son élève acquiesça et ingurgita son encas avant de répondre. "Vous êtes censé me révéler quelle est votre Offre officielle, dans les grandes lignes."

"Précisément." Severus entrelaça ses doigts, fixant ses mains plutôt que les personnes présentes. "Je sais que vous n'avez pas encore déterminé quel sera votre avenir, dans l'hypothèse peu vraisemblable que vous en ayez un autre après la chute de Voldemort."

Le Survivant cilla. "Vous êtes dur."

"C'est la vérité," rétorqua son interlocuteur. "Aussi mal préparé que vous l'êtes, Voldemort ne fera qu'une bouchée de vous."

"Je me suis bien débrouillé jusqu'à présent," se hérissa Harry.

"Vous avez eu de la chance jusqu'à présent," le contredit sèchement son aîné. "Vous ne pouvez pas vous reposer sur votre 'chance' à l'avenir."

"Et en quoi cela vous concerne-t-il ?" répliqua-t-il.

Snape redressa un sourcil. "Si vous acceptez mon contrat, il me semble que cela me concernera un minimum. Je détesterais me retrouver pris dans la toile si la situation se gâte."

Malgré lui, un sourire vint fleurir sur les lèvres du Gryffondor. "J'imagine."

"Dans ce cas, je vous propose de vous enseigner tout ce que j'ai appris, tout ce qui vous aidera à vaincre Voldemort. Et vu la relation intime qui m'a lié trois années avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, en tant qu'éromène, vous conviendrez avec moi que mes connaissances sont relativement étendues."

Harry lança une oeillade furtive à Dumbledore, se demandant si l'espion lui avait révélé la nature de ses rapports vis-à-vis du mage noir. Saisissant la mine si pleine de regret qu'arborait le directeur, quelques pièces du puzzle trouvèrent leur place. Le fait qu'Albus Dumbledore ait une confiance aveugle en Snape ne l'étonnait plus. Le fait que Severus Snape finisse toujours par se soumettre aux décisions du vieux manipulateur, quelles que soient ses réticences initiales, n'était pas surprenant. Si les choses avaient été différentes...

Une pointe de jalousie le démangea à cette pensée, et préféra retourner son attention vers son professeur de potions. " En effet, ça pourrait m'être utile pour défaire Voldemort, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela me permettrait de faire des choix relatifs à mon avenir."

"Cela vous donnera plus de temps pour trouver des réponses à cette question, et un endroit où vivre entre temps."

Le brun échevelé se figea. "J'aurais la possibilité de rester ici, à Poudlard ?"

Snape lui jeta un coup d'oeil mi-amusé, mi-méprisant. "C'est _ici_ que je vis, non ? Il serait hautement inconvenant que vous résidiez ailleurs."

"Je vivrais avec vous ? Ce serait ma maison ?"

"Vous logeriez avec moi, en effet. Les cachots sont suffisamment spacieux pour vous accueillir, mais si vous en voyez la nécessité, je suis certain qu'Albus pourra vous trouver d'autres appartements ailleurs dans le château."

"Et pour nous ?"

Le Serpentard haussa un sourcil. "Nous, M. Potter ?"

"La relation entre Eraste et éromène est souvent d'ordre sexuelle," expliqua Harry.

D'un ton sec, son prétendant reprit la parole : "Je ne vous obligerais jamais à sacrifier votre virginité sur l'autel de la tradition, Potter."

Le concerné prit la teinte d'une Beuglante, intrigué par le fait que Snape ait conscience de son manque d'expérience, mais il releva le menton dans une attitude de défi. "Et si je choisis de faire un tel sacrifice ?"

Ignorant délibérément son intervention, l'autre poursuivit : "La question du manuscrit de votre mère me tient également à coeur." Harry avait ouvert la bouche pour poursuivre sur le sujet précédent, mais il la referma aussitôt de manière audible. "Même si le texte date quelque peu, le travail reste solide. Il nécessite peu de retouches." Snape inclina insensiblement la tête, scrutant le fils de sa meilleure amie. "Je pense que Miss Granger sera ravie de vous assister à ces fins. Une fois les corrections effectuées, mes connections dans le monde de l'édition seront utiles pour voir cet ouvrage publié."

"Vous le feriez ?" Le Gryffondor savait que sa voix paraissait mal assurée, mais il s'en moquait.

"Oui." Ses yeux sombres croisèrent le regard de son interlocuteur. "Il est temps que le travail de Lily Evans reçoive l'attention qu'il mérite. Elle doit être reconnue pour autre chose que le sacrifice de sa vie."

Harry grimaça alors devant ce rappel, mais pour la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait les circonstances de la mort de sa mère, il avait le sentiment qu'il pouvait lui rendre une partie de son amour.

"Eh bien, je pense que ce sera tout pour ce soir," conclut rapidement Dumbledore. "Severus, si vous rédigez le contrat, je ferais en sorte de le remettre à Harry. Harry, tu es au courant du code de conduite à respecter à partir d'aujourd'hui, et ce jusqu'à ta décision finale - je ne t'apprends rien ?" Le jeune homme fit un geste en ce sens. "Alors c'est parfait. Comme l'heure du couvre-feu se rapproche, peut-être auriez-vous l'amabilité d'escorter M. Potter à la tour de Gryffondor, Severus ?"

L'homme se releva. "Bien sûr, Albus. Harry ?"

Le Survivant s'apprêta à protester, mais se ravisa. Il ne pensait pas que Snape veuille disposer d'un peu de temps pour l'embrasser comme l'avait fait Max, mais malgré la réticence visible de son professeur, il souhaitait discuter de l'aspect sexuel de leur relation potentielle.

Tandis que la porte se refermait derrière eux, il annonça, d'un ton faussement hésitant : "Max m'a embrassé ce soir."

Sur le point de poser le pied sur l'une des marches de l'escalier mouvant, Severus se raidit soudainement. "Vraiment ?"

"Deux fois," confirma Harry gaiement. "Ce n'était pas mal, d'ailleurs."

Il s'engagea également dans les escaliers, et fut pris au dépourvu lorsque son compagnon fondit brusquement sur lui. Il se retrouva pressé rudement contre le mur par un corps élancé, le visage de Snape proche du sien, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

"Et, plaît-il, comment 'Max' vous a-t-il embrassé ?" murmura le maître de potions, la voix basse et sulfureuse, le regard abaissé vers lui. Le plus jeune des deux sorciers était à la fois terrifié et excité, incapable de répondre, mais Snape ne semblait pas en attendre de sa part. "Vous a-t-il embrassé chastement, gentiment, délicatement, en savourant votre innocence de la sorte ?"

Ses lèvres frôlèrent celles de Harry avec la légèreté de plumes, se déplaçant avec tant de rapidité qu'on aurait dit qu'un papillon l'effleurait de ses ailes. Une langue agile s'appropria ses lèvres un temps, les goûtant, avant de les abandonner. C'était intense, excitant, et le Survivant tenta de poursuivre cette bouche tentatrice, mais son professeur le bloquait toujours contre la cloison, retenant le moindre de ses gestes.

"Ou vous a-t-il chéri à la manière d'un amant impétueux, avide de votre bouche et de votre peau ?"

La bouche de Severus était de retour, cette fois l'embrassant avec l'aisance d'un homme d'expérience, séduisant sa bouche à l'aide de morsures et d'habiles sucions. Même si Harry répondait, favorisant l'accès aux baisers brûlants, un coin de son esprit s'interrogeait sur le nombre de personnes que Snape avait embrassé, avait possédé, et sur la raison pour laquelle il semblait si déterminé à rejeter le Gryffondor. Un sursaut d'exaspération naquît en lui. Lorsque son professeur le libéra enfin, il parvint à dire, presque sans voix, "Max ne veut pas que je lui sois fidèle aussi longtemps que je cache mes aventures. Serez-vous aussi libre ?"

Les yeux de son vis-à-vis s'embrasèrent, avant que celui-ci ne repousse encore plus brutalement Harry contre la paroi. "Je crois que vous apprendrez vite que je ne suis pas du genre à partager, M. Potter. Ce que je _prends_, je le _garde_." Une fois encore, les lèvres fines de Snape se l'approprièrent, mais ce coup-ci avec une telle passion qu'il enflamma le ventre du jeune homme. Un genou s'insinua entre ses jambes, et Harry ne put contenir un gémissement alors qu'il le sentait se frotter à son érection naissante. Comment était-ce arrivé ? se demanda-t-il sans s'attarder, tout en s'appuyant davantage sur le corps qui ondulait contre lui. Sa bouche vorace le contrôlait entièrement, ses mains étaient omniprésentes, le monde tournait autour de lui, et il ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête.

La délivrance le prit de court ; il s'affaissa dans les bras de Snape, avec l'impression que ses jambes ne pouvaient plus le retenir. Une voix lui murmurait à l'oreille, et il aurait aimé se noyer dans ses intonations veloutées : "Maintenant, tu as conscience de ce qui arrive lorsque l'on joue avec le feu, petit garçon ?"

Avant que les dernières neurones du Gryffondor ne réussissent à élaborer une réponse, Severus Snape s'était enfui dans un froissement de robes noires, laissant Harry accoudé à la gargouille sans le moindre souvenir de la manière dont il était parvenu au bas des marches. Il avait le vertige, sa bouche était douloureuse, ses sous-vêtements inconfortablement poisseux, et il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien de toute sa vie.

- - -

* * *


	12. Chapitre 12 : Eaux troublées

Titre original : The Courtship of Harry Potter, by Diana Williams.

- - -

Notes de la traductrice :

_Hello tout le monde..._

_**Courtiser Harry Potter a dépassé le cap des 400 reviews !!** _

_Très sincèrement, merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyé des messages d'encouragement, de soutien. _

_Bonne lecture !_

Courtiser Harry Potter

_**Chapitre 12 - Eaux troublées **__(Muddying the watters)_

* * *

Harry était soulagé de constater que sa robe dissimulait certaines conséquences de son inconduite. Les couloirs semblaient déserts, ce qui ajoutait à son réconfort, car il avait le sentiment d'être particulièrement échevelé, ce que ne pouvaient camoufler ses vêtements. Sur le moment, il ne s'en souciait guère, aussi longtemps qu'il était en mesure de se glisser dans son lit avant que quiconque ne remarque le sourire immense qui ornait son visage. Blotti dans son lit, où il revivrait ces fameuses minutes passées dans les escaliers...

Bien sûr, rien dans sa vie n'était _aussi simple_, et il n'y eut, là encore, pas d'exception à la règle. Même si la salle commune était presque totalement vidée de ses occupants, ces derniers attendant le dernier moment avant de se résigner à dormir, il aurait dû savoir qu'au moins _une_ personne serait présente. Une personne réputée pour son sens aigu de l'observation. Il soupira.

"Salut Hermione," fit-il d'une voix résignée.

La Gryffondor écarquilla démesurément ses yeux. " Harry ! Que t'est-il arrivé ? Tu as l'air d'avoir été -" Sa voix se brisa. "Lequel des deux a osé ?" reprit-elle, l'intonation redoutable.

Son meilleur ami lui lança un sourire piteux tout en s'asseyant sur le sofa. "Les deux."

Les prunelles de la jeune femme menacèrent de sortir de leurs orbites. "Les deux ? Tu es en train de me dire que les professeurs Spindley-Worme et Snape t'ont _tous les deux __attaqué _?"

"Personne ne m'a attaqué," rétorqua Harry. "Max m'a embrassé et j'ai embrassé Severus. Avant qu'il ne me rende la pareille."

Hermione fronça les sourcils : "Snape t'a embrassé ? Ça semble si invraisemblable !"

"En fait, je le _taquinais_, à propos du baiser de Max. J'imagine qu'il a voulu se venger."

"Ça, je veux bien le croire," marmonna-t-elle. "Et pourquoi t'amusais-tu à l'asticoter ?"

"Il m'a annoncé qu'il refuserait d'entretenir des relations sexuelles avec moi," lui répondit Harry, comme s'il s'agissait de l'argument le plus censé au monde.

En retour, son amie le dévisagea sans mot dire pendant un long moment. "Fais-moi signe si je fais fausse route. Le professeur Snape a discuté des clauses du contrat avec toi, j'ai raison ?" Le Gryffondor acquiesça. "Et il t'a fait comprendre que tu n'aurais pas à coucher avec lui." Encore un hochement de tête. "Alors tu t'es jeté à son cou parce que _tu_ veux coucher avec _lui_ ?"

Le sorcier prit un temps de réflexion. "Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de coucher avec qui que ce soit. Je souhaitais juste savoir si le fait d'embrasser Severus était comparable à rouler un patin à Max."

"Et c'était le cas ?" l'interrogea Hermione, saisie d'un accès de curiosité, avant de frissonner devant l'image de Snape étreignant Harry que son esprit avait invoqué. "Laisse tomber, je ne veux pas entendre la réponse." Elle fit un signe de main vers l'ouvrage reposant sur la table devant elle : "J'ai fini le livre de ta mère, Harry. Il est excellent, à vrai dire. Mais il aura besoin d'être réactualisé." Elle s'interrompit. "Étais-tu au courant pour les notes qu'a inséré Snape dedans ?"

Le Survivant opina du chef. "Il a laissé un commentaire à la fin. Severus pense qu'il pourrait aider à la publication du bouquin."

La brunette releva son regard, une lueur d'angoisse l'habitant. "Harry, tu ne penses pas à accepter uniquement pour voir ce livre édité, n'est-ce pas ?" Il se mura dans le silence, provoquant un soupir d'exaspération de la part de son interlocutrice : "Oh, Harry. Tu es si Gryffondoresque."

Cela provoqua un rictus désabusé de la part de ce dernier. "Le Choixpeau voulait m'envoyer à Serpentard, en fait. Il m'a dit que j'y aurais été parfaitement à ma place."

Hermione parut d'abord surprise, avant de s'en amuser. "Ce pauvre professeur Snape ne réalise pas à quel point ses chances d'en réchapper sont minces."

Le brun fit mine de s'offusquer. "Es-tu en train d'insinuer que je suis une source de problèmes ?"

"Insinuer ? Certainement pas. Je l'affirme." Ils explosèrent de rire, avant que la jeune femme n'appuie le menton sur sa main, étudiant son ami avec l'intensité qu'elle réservait habituellement aux livres. "Est-ce que tu as pensé sérieusement à ton avenir après l'école, Harry ?"

Il grogna. "Pas toi aussi ! Tout le monde ne cesse de me torturer avec cette question : le professeur McGonagall, Sirius, le directeur. Je ne _sais pas_ ce que je veux faire. C'est une partie du problème..."

"Mais tu ne peux pas résoudre ce problème en laissant une autre personne décider à ta place," énonça avec raison sa camarade.

"Et pourquoi pas ?" répliqua Harry, irrité. "Cette tradition des Erastes, elle sert à ça, non ? Trouver un mentor qui me guiderait dans ma carrière ?"

"Peut-être, mais avoir une idée sur le sujet serait un plus," rétorqua Hermione, qui exhala une bouffée d'air. "Harry, ça ne te _ressemble_ pas, de laisser quelqu'un te mener par la bride. C'est ta propre vie !"

"Ca, je n'en suis pas si sûr," fit-il, surpris par l'amertume présente dans sa voix. "Je n'ai jamais eu de choix véritable, tu ne trouves pas ? D'abord, les Dursley, qui me gardaient caché et discipliné. Ensuite, ici, où tout le monde attend de moi que je me mesure à Voldemort. Pourquoi devrais-je me fouler à prendre _une_ décision, alors que le Ministère ou Dumbledore s'apprêtent quoi qu'il en soit à choisir à ma place ?"

"Parce que tu auras horreur de ça," s'exclama la sorcière, l'air crispé. "Tu le sais, Harry. Dans un an, tu te réveilleras pour te trouver coincé dans une situation que tu haïras, et ça te détruira."

"Peut-être que ça me fera du bien. Ils me bassinent tous sur le fait qu'il s'agit d'une merveilleuse tradition, qui me rapportera énormément."

"Depuis quand te préoccupes-_tu_ tant de traditions ?" contre-attaqua Hermione.

"Je veux juste que quelqu'un se préoccupe de _moi_ !" répondit-il, sur la défensive.

Ses mots s'installèrent dans l'atmosphère, une chape de plomb tombant sur eux un long moment. "Oh Harry," reprit son amie, attristée, "je n'en avais pas la moindre idée."

Son vis-à-vis fixa la table, incapable de croiser son regard. "Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas droit que quelqu'un m'aime ? Je le mérite autant que n'importe qui."

"Bien sûr que oui, mais..." Elle se pencha pour lui saisir l'épaule : "Tu _sais_ qu'il n'est pas question d'amour, Harry. Si tu recherches ton âme soeur, ils risquent de te blesser."

"Super, dans ce cas je me contenterais de sessions de sexe intensif," plaisanta-t-il sans réel entrain.

La jeune femme secoua la tête et soupira : "Comme si tu pouvais _t'en tenir _à quoi que ce soit. Sois très, très prudent, mon ange. Je ne veux pas que tu finisses le coeur brisé."

Harry rougit et, prétextant le besoin de prendre une douche et des vêtements propres, s'échappa dans son dortoir. Enfin, à l'abri dans son lit, il s'allongea en observant le dais recouvrant le baldaquin, et tenta de capturer à nouveau cette sensation troublante : être embrassé jusqu'à plus de souffle, jusqu'à ne plus connaître son nom, être désiré, ne serait-ce que l'espace de quelques minutes, ne serait-ce qu'un instant de passion débridée. Son corps, cependant, refusa de coopérer, et c'est dans un grognement de frustration qu'il se retourna, plaça l'oreiller sur sa tête, et essaya de trouver le sommeil.

* * *

La personne qui avait déclaré que les choses paraissaient sous leur meilleur jour après une bonne nuit de sommeil devait être un foutu imbécile, songea Harry en piochant d'un air morose dans son petit-déjeuner. Le matin était venu, et rien ne semblait s'être éclairci dans son esprit. Il se trouvait toujours confronté à deux offres, et n'avait toujours aucun putain d'indice relatif à son avenir. Et son langage commençait sérieusement à se détériorer, non ?

Il ne put retenir un petit rire à l'idée qu'il était en train de se réprimander lui-même au sujet de ses vilaines expressions, et Ron lui sourit par dessus la table.

"C'est mieux, mon vieux. J'avais cru devoir te balancer des Charmes de Jovialité au visage."

"Désolé Ron," s'excusa Harry, soufflant tout en retournant à ses oeufs. "J'ai pas mal de trucs dans la tête ce matin."

"Les rendez-vous se sont mal passés ?" s'enquit le rouquin, visiblement soulagé à cette pensée.

"Non, ils se sont parfaitement déroulés," l'informa le Survivant. "Mieux que prévu, qui plus est. Je n'ai pas le droit de révéler tous les détails avant la réception des contrats officiels, bien sûr, mais ils sont très intéressants. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je compte accepter," ajouta-t-il avec hâte, remarquant le froncement de sourcils chez son ami.

"Harry," soupira ce dernier, "il n'y a aucun problème à ça. Je ne vais pas piquer une crise si tu acceptes une des propositions. C'est un peu bizarre de penser à toi avec un autre mec, mais tu es mon pote." Il réfléchit quelques secondes. "Ouais, c'est plus que _bizarre_ de t'imaginer avec _Snape._"

Le brun le gratifia d'un sourire : "Je ne te le fais pas dire." Il eut l'envie soudaine de faire connaître à Ron les talents cachés de son maître de potions, avant de se raviser : son ami n'apprécierait pas _ce genre_ d'informations. Cela avait du bon, de rester assis là, à discuter avec lui ; il n'éprouvait pas le moindre désir de détruire cet instant. Récemment, Ron avait été tellement absorbé par sa nouvelle relation avec Hermione que lui s'était senti laissé à l'écart. Leur vieille camaraderie lui manquait, et il réalisa brutalement que dans quelques mois ils allaient tous devoir suivre une voie différente. Hermione se dirigeait vers l'université, son petit-ami songeait à la formation d'Auror et Harry...

Un hibou, qu'il ne reconnut pas, fit tomber devant lui une enveloppe ; le coeur battant, il la fixa longuement. N'était-ce pas un peu tôt, pour recevoir les contrats ? Le rapace hulula impatiemment et, murmurant une excuse, il le nourrit de quelques restes de son repas, avant d'ouvrir la lettre.

Sirius en était l'émetteur : il exhala un soupir de soulagement.

_Harry, _

_J'ai fait quelques recherches sur ton nouvel ami, qui m'a l'air clean. Une famille respectable et respectée, une fortune convenable, quelques amis influents mais sans aucun lien avec des mages noirs. Visiblement, il a surtout paressé à la fin de ses études, mais hé ! celui qui te parle en a fait autant. Un peu strass et paillettes, selon certains, et il aime le faste. Ce qui m'a étonné - comment a-t-il atterri à Poudlard ? - mais après tout, le destin nous réserve parfois des chemins atypiques. Je ne dis pas que tu ne pourrais pas avoir mieux, mais te lier à lui ne serait pas la pire des erreurs que tu sois susceptible de faire._

_A ce propos, ton autre ami l'est définitivement. Une erreur. La rumeur court selon laquelle il aurait l'espérance de vie d'un moucheron, depuis le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui. Il semblerait qu'il n'ait pas sauté de joie en découvrant que son petit espion était agent double. Suis mon conseil et prends tes distances avec ce type._

_Es-tu sûr de ne pas vouloir que je te cherche quelqu'un d'autre ? L'ami d'un ami m'a appris qu'il avait les moyens de te présenter aux plus sexy des sorciers londoniens, si tu attends cet été._

_Affectueusement,_

_S._

Harry grogna et soupesa l'idée de cogner son front contre la table. Son parrain allait le rendre fou avant qu'il ne règle cette situation ; cela lui donnait presque l'envie de mettre le grappin sur l'un de ses prétendants, histoire d'être débarrassé.

"Tout va bien ?" fit Ron, anxieusement.

"Parfaitement bien," le rassura le brun, conscient des oreilles qui les entouraient. "C'est juste mon pote, tu sais, celui avec le chien ? Il me parle de mes deux nouvelles connaissances, et me demande de patienter jusqu'à l'été pour que je m'en fasse d'autres." Il fit glisser la lettre vers Ron pour qu'il la lise. "Tout ce bazar me rend dingue."

"Tu as besoin de souffler," affirma son ami. "Efface ça de ta mémoire quelques jours. Accompagne-nous à Pré-au-Lard ce weekend. Et maman t'invite pour les vacances de Pâques, si le directeur t'y autorise."

Le Survivant sourit. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée sur ce qu'il souhaitait faire de sa vie, mais il n'allait certainement pas perdre le temps qui lui restait à se plaindre, au lieu de le consacrer à ses amis. "Ça m'a l'air excellent. Je suis partant."

* * *


	13. Chapitre 13 : Négociations

_**Titre original : The Courtship of Harry Potter, by Diana Williams.**_

_- - -_

_

* * *

_

Courtiser Harry Potter

**_Chapitre 13 - Négociations_**

* * *

-

Harry fournit le mot de passe à la Grosse dame avant d'entrer dans la salle commune, riant encore de la blague que venait de lancer son meilleur ami. La journée avait été splendide. Le printemps s'était installé tôt cette année, et les senteurs de végétaux en pleine croissance revivifiaient l'atmosphère. Ron était de très bon poil depuis l'augmentation sensible de son argent de poche à son anniversaire, et ce grâce aux jumeaux Weasley dont les affaires prospéraient. Ils avaient visité toutes les boutiques de Pré-au-lard, avant de faire halte aux Trois Balais pour une Bièraubeurre ; en résumé, Harry se sentait bien dans sa peau aujourd'hui, en tout cas bien mieux que ces derniers jours.

La semaine avait été particulièrement éreintante. Malfoy avait d'hors et déjà reçu ses contrats potentiels et s'en rengorgeait en public, surtout lorsque Ron ou Harry se trouvaient dans les parages. Le Gryffondor, lui, n'avait encore rien réceptionné, et ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir... A chaque fois qu'un hibou s'engouffrait dans la Grande Salle, la plupart des élèves de Poudlard le scrutaient attentivement pour découvrir s'il s'agissait d'un courrier à son intention ; on aurait dit qu'il constituait une véritable attraction de fête foraine, encore plus qu'habituellement. En défense contre les forces du mal, le favoritisme du professeur Max était plus flagrant que jamais, à un point tel que Harry souhaitait se cacher sous son bureau afin de dissimuler son embarras. Ses camarades rouge et or étaient excédés par ce traitement spécial, lui jetant des oeillades noires tandis que Max lui attribuait des points immérités, ce qui rendait la situation bien plus pénible.

Accoutumé à haïr les cours de potions, Harry avait malgré tout été considérablement affecté par la manière dont se déroulait désormais cette classe. Le professeur Snape ne s'en prenait plus à lui, mais il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole ni même regardé. Lorsqu'il avait par mégarde fait exploser son chaudron, éclaboussant ainsi la moitié des Gryffondor avec une potion et les couvrant d'urticaire violet, Snape n'avait pas réagi en hurlant et en lui retirant un nombre considérable de points. Le maître l'avait complètement ignoré, comme si sa cape d'invisibilité le masquait à son regard, quoi qu'il dise ou fasse. Et étant donné que Harry rêvait toutes les nuits de ce baiser dans les escaliers, le comportement de Severus Snape le mettait hors de lui.

Le fait que Ron ignorait tout de la situation n'aidait pas, et encore moins la façon dont l'observait Hermione, comme si elle s'attendait à tout instant qu'il s'effondre. Aujourd'hui, ses amis s'étaient tous deux relaxés et comportés normalement, se titillant mutuellement : la trêve avait été accueillie à bras ouverts par le Survivant. Ils avaient tous eu besoin de s'échapper à Pré-au-Lard, le temps d'une sortie.

« Ron, tu es _tellement_ bête, » déclara Hermione, le ton empli d'affection.

« Et pourtant tu aimes le - Professeur McGonagall ! »

Harry et Hermione se tournèrent simultanément, pris par surprise par l'exclamation du roux, et croisèrent le regard de leur directrice de maison, debout dans la salle commune ; visiblement, elle les avait attendu. Amusée, l'écossaise haussa un sourcil :

« Je suis ravie de l'apprendre, M. Weasley, » affirma-t-elle ironiquement, et Ron tourna à l'écarlate en se rendant compte de l'ambiguïté de ses propos. « Mais rassurez-vous, mon coeur est déjà pris. » Elle se dirigea alors vers Harry pour lui présenter un rouleau de parchemin, un large sceau protégeant son contenu de toute attention indiscrète. « M. Potter, ceci vous appartient. »

Le brun déglutit et s'empara du message. « C'est de la part du professeur Spindley-Worme ? »

Elle acquiesça. « Vous avez trois semaines pour étudier ses propositions. Si vous souhaitez discuter de n'importe quel des termes du contrat, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir. »

Il fit un signe d'assentiment et abaissa son regard vers le parchemin roulé dans sa main, le scrutant longtemps après le départ de son professeur de Métamorphose.

« Harry ? » Il redressa la tête pour voir qu'Hermione le dévisageait avec inquiétude. « Est-ce que tu veux qu'on te laisse seul un moment ? » Il opina, reconnaissant, et elle agrippa déréchef la main de son petit ami. « Viens, Ron. » Ce dernier parût sur le point de vouloir protester, mais elle l'embrassa tout en le poussant vers les escaliers. « Allez, _viens_ ! »

« Ah ! » s'exclama le rouquin, comprenant soudainement. Il se laissa diriger par la jeune femme, montant les marches à sa suite. « A plus tard, mon vieux. »

L'attention du septième année se fixa de nouveau sur le contrat ; il songea à s'enfermer dans son dortoir afin d'en connaître les clauses, mais bizarrement, cette idée le révulsait. La salle commune était déserte, ses camarades profitant toujours de la journée ensoleillée ; il s'installa dans un fauteuil et brisa le sceau.

Une heure plus tard, après l'avoir lu à trois reprises, il comprit qu'il se trouvait face à un problème.

* * *

Hermione termina sa seconde lecture du rouleau, et le confia silencieusement à Ron. Harry, qui faisait les quatre cents pas devant le foyer de la cheminée depuis une bonne demi-heure, s'interrompit pour se tourner vers elle.

« Alors ? »

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration, avant de prononcer sa sentence. « C'est un très bon contrat, » admit-elle.

« Très bon ? » s'indigna Ron, parcourant rapidement le texte. « C'est tout simplement hallucinant ! »

« Presque trop beau pour être vrai, » nuança la brunette.

Le brun fit courir sa main dans ses cheveux, accroissant leur désordre habituel. « Vous avez vu la lettre de Sirius. Il a fait son enquête sur Max et dit qu'il n'a rien de louche. »

« Un recrutement dans l'équipe nationale anglaise, après une évaluation de tes capacités, comme Attrapeur remplaçant, » cita le jeune Weasley, « ou une place en tant qu'Attrapeur des Comètes du Cheshire _sans test préalable_. Un appartement meublé à Londres, disposant de la connection à la Cheminette et d'un elfe de maison à ton service, » - sur ce point, le roux lança un coup d'oeil discret à Hermione, qui fronçait les sourcils, avant d'arborer un petit rictus moqueur - « l'automobile moldue de ton choix. Des gardes du corps. Un équipement de Quidditch renouvelé chaque année, cadeau des Magasins Quiggles. Une maison de campagne, comprenant un terrain privé de Quidditch, pour la saison morte. Une émission hebdomadaire sur la RYTM, dans laquelle tu intervieweras d'autres joueurs - c'est le succès assuré. Et apparemment, il a l'air raisonnable en ce qui concerne... l'autre sujet. Des chambres séparées, possibilité d'avoir autant d'amants que tu le souhaites, et pas d'attaches sentimentales à la fin. »

« Il réclame quinze pourcents, » lui rappela Hermione.

« Mais pour les produits commerciaux uniquement, » précisa l'autre. « C'est plus que raisonnable, étant donné qu'il prend en charge les frais d'aménagement et de personnel. Il ne touche pas à la paye de Harry. » Il reposa le contrat. « Accepte les quinze pourcents, Harry, mais n'oublie pas d'ajouter que tu as un droit de veto sur le type de produits mis en vente. Il ne faudrait pas que ton nom apparaisse sur des trucs ringards ou vulgaires. Oh ! Et concernant la partie où il souhaite que tu l'accompagnes lors de sorties officielles, fais-lui aussi spécifier _le genre_ de sorties. Des soirées de gala au ministère, bien sûr, mais qu'il ne s'attende pas à ce qu'il t'exhibes toutes les nuits dehors. Ça n'irait pas du tout avec ton planning d'entraînement professionnel, et mieux vaut ne pas prendre le risque d'être la bête noire de ton coach parce que Max aime faire la fête. Et pas d'apparitions débiles, du style faire la promotion de nouveaux magasins. C'est du boulot d'amateur. »

Le Survivant ne put retenir un sourire. « Peut-être que je devrais faire de _toi_ mon manager, » le taquina-t-il. « A t'entendre, tu t'en sortirais mieux que moi dans ce genre de négociations. »

Son ami haussa l'épaule : « C'est une question de stratégie, vieux. »

« Est-ce que tu comptes accepter, Harry ? » demanda Hermione, anxieuse.

« Je n'en sais rien, » avoua-t-il, reportant son regard vers l'âtre afin de camoufler la rougeur soudaine de ses joues. « Snape ne m'a pas encore envoyé sa proposition. »

Ron renifla dédaigneusement. « J'aimerais voir le foutu professeur Snape ressortir avec un truc à moitié aussi avantageux. » Il enroula le parchemin et le tendit à Harry. « Je ne sais toujours pas quoi penser de cette affaire, mais _ça_ m'a l'air d'une bonne offre. Tu aimes le Quidditch, tu y excelles, et s'il peut t'avoir une place en sélection nationale... » Il esquissa un signe vague de l'épaule.

« Ne te précipite pas, » intervint la jeune sorcière. « Si tu souhaites jouer professionnellement au Quidditch, tu peux trouver par toi-même une équipe. »

« Une équipe de seconde zone, oui, » rétorqua son petit-ami. « _Mais pas_ en national. Il faut attendre _des années_ avant de pouvoir tirer ton épingle du jeu, pour ça. »

« Et peut-être qu'il vaut mieux prendre son temps, dans ce cas, » argumenta la brunette. « Le Quidditch professionnel est _bien plus_ brutal que celui exercé dans le cadre de l'école. Imagine qu'il se blesse lors de sa première année ? »

« Il aura toujours eu la possibilité de jouer dans une équipe pro. »

« Il ne devrait pas avoir à coucher avec quelqu'un uniquement pour jouer au Quidditch, » objecta Hermione.

« Eh ! Je croyais que c'était _toi_ qui trouvait cette tradition merveilleuse, » releva Ron, irrité. « _Maintenant_, tu es réticente en ce qui concerne le fait de se faire sodomiser ? »

Son interlocutrice rougit. « Je pense simplement qu'Harry devrait réfléchir calmement avant de prendre une décision. Il a trois semaines pour, après tout. »

« Hermione a raison, » intervint rapidement le concerné avant qu'ils ne puissent s'engager dans une de leurs célèbres prises de bec. « J'ai le temps. Je compte réfléchir, et Ron, je te demanderai conseil au sujet des changements possibles à apporter avant ma décision finale. »

_Et je compte bien attendre l'offre de Snape_, ajouta-t-il silencieusement. Il effleura ses lèvres du bout des doigts et sourit en observant le feu de cheminée.

* * *

Harry s'assit à la bibliothèque, griffonnant sur les marges de la feuille posée devant lui. Il était supposé travailler sur son projet final d'Herbologie (qu'il devait rendre deux jours auparavant) mais n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur le sujet. En fait, il n'avait réussi à se concentrer sur _aucune _de ses matières, cette semaine. Il n'était parvenu qu'à exaspérer ses professeurs - à l'exception notable de Max, qui le prenait toujours pour le Christ ressuscité, et de Snape qui l'ignorait toujours - et avait même énervé Flitwick, se ramassant au retour une retenue. Si seulement il avait pu la passer avec Severus Snape plutôt qu'avec Rusard, songea-t-il piteusement. Peut-être _qu'à ce moment-là_, le Serpentard l'aurait remarqué et réellement regardé, au lieu de fixer un point quelconque au dessus de lui, comme il en avait récemment pris l'habitude. Ce qui rendait dingue le Gryffondor.

Et Snape ne lui avait toujours rien envoyé.

L'offre de Max datait déjà d'une semaine, et il n'avait pas le moindre indice concernant celle de son professeur de potions. Harry relevait instinctivement la tête à chaque fois qu'un oiseau survolait les élèves dans la Grande Salle, et sursautait au moindre mouvement brusque de Snape à la table haute. Si la situation perdurait, il finirait sur la liste d'admission de Ste-Mangouste.

Au moins, ça résoudrait le dilemme de savoir ce qu'il ferait de son avenir.

« Harry, tu es censé être en train d'_écrire_, pas _dessiner_, » s'agaça Hermione tout en laissant tomber dans un bruit sourd ses livres sur la table voisine. « Sincèrement ! Comment comptes-tu avoir tes ASPIC si tu n'étudies pas ? » Elle se pencha sur le document : « On ne devait pas le rendre hier ? »

« Il y a deux jours, » répondit-il, l'air absent. « Le professeur Chourave m'a accordé un délai. » Il tapota le dessin à l'aide de sa baguette, et sourit alors que les branches du Saule Cogneur qu'il avait esquissé fouettaient frénétiquement les alentours, à l'image de l'original.

« Deux jours - mais à quoi tu _penses_ ? Tu _sais_ parfaitement que notre emploi du temps est plein ! Si tu as du retard sur ce devoir, tu en as sur celui d'histoire, et donc sur - »

« Ça ira, » soupira le jeune homme. « J'aurais plein de temps aux vacances de Pâques pour tout rattraper. »

La pointe de morosité qui émanait de ce constat ne passa pas inaperçu. « Oh, Harry ! Tu ne peux pas aller chez Ron, finalement ? »

Il secoua la tête. « Le directeur croit que le danger est trop important. Tu sais à quel point Voldemort aime concocter quelque chose à la fin de l'année scolaire. Me concernant, je m'en moque, mais je ne veux pas risquer la vie des Weasley. » Sa baguette se posa de nouveau sur son morceau de papier, le croquis cessa de bouger, puis Harry offrit à sa compagne un sourire fatigué : « Tout va bien. Je finis par en avoir l'habitude. »

Elle s'installa à ses côtés et lui tapota le bras, pour lui apporter son soutien. Pendant un moment, ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux, mais Hermione se ressaisit : « Tu veux un peu d'aide pour ce sujet ? J'ai un peu d'avance. »

Les lèvres du brun s'étirèrent légèrement. 'Un peu d'avance' se traduisait pour Hermione comme 'juste une semaine d'avance et non pas deux'. « J'ai presque terminé ; je n'ai plus qu'à organiser le tout et retravailler les parties un peu tordues. »

« Et à le recopier, » ajouta la tête de classe, l'air clairement réprobatrice en remarquant les gribouillages qui ornaient le papier. « Sincèrement, Harry, tu gaspilles du parchemin avec ces choses. »

« Je crois que tu devrais les laisser là, » intervint Ron, les rejoignant et s'asseyant de l'autre côté de Harry. « Ils sont vachement bons - bien meilleurs que les conneries que tu as écrit. »

« Eh ! » Le brun le récompensa d'un coup de coude amical dans les côtes. « Merci beaucoup ! »

« A quoi servent les amis ? » répliqua Ron, un immense sourire éclairant son visage. « Tiens, un nouveau. Le Saule Cogneur ? » Harry acquiesça et réanima l'image. « Pas mal. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. « Est-ce que vous pourriez cesser de jouer comme des _gamins_ ? On a du _travail_. »

Les deux garçons échangèrent une oeillade amusée, et Harry, obéissant, sortit un parchemin vierge afin de recopier sa dissertation. Aidé d'Hermione, il le termina avant qu'ils ne retournent au dortoir, et pu même débuter son sujet d'histoire. Tandis qu'ils rassemblaient leurs affaires, l'Attrapeur des Gryffondor se fit la promesse de coincer Snape avant demain soir, histoire de savoir ce qui se tramait.

Il froissa ses feuilles de brouillon et les jeta à la poubelle, rangea le reste de ces documents dans son sac, et suivit ses amis hors de la bibliothèque.

Auparavant dissimulée par les rayonnages plongés dans la pénombre, une silhouette se glissa vers la table précédemment occupée . Une main extirpa une boulette de parchemin de la corbeille, la fourra dans une manche, avant de disparaître de nouveau dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Snape s'introduit dans son bureau, murmurant des imprécations dans sa barbe tout en claquant la porte derrière lui. La journée pouvait être classée dans la catégorie 'horrible', du genre qui pouvait conduire un abstinent à boire. Des étudiants abrutis qui le dévisageaient en espérant sans doute qu'il les abreuve de connaissances, le tout sans effort de leur part. Des Serpentard à problème, déterminés à se ruer, sans y réfléchir à deux fois, dans les bras des forces du mal. Les prunelles de Potter suivant le moindre de ses mouvements, lui donnant une envie folle de soulever le môme de son siège et de le prendre, là sur cette table -

Il chassa brutalement cette pensée de son esprit et jeta le fatras de rouleaux qu'il portait sur son bureau. Encore une nuit passée à corriger les écrits fébriles d'une bande de cinquième année particulièrement dénués d'imagination, qui même ensemble ne pourraient tomber sur une idée originale.

Plusieurs essais dégringolèrent à terre, ce qui provoqua un grognement de la part de Severus, qui se pencha pour les ramasser. Un autre morceau de parchemin se trouvait dessous sa chaise, et il s'en empara également avant de froncer les sourcils devant son contenu. Un autre essai pitoyable, écrit par une main familière - et honnêtement, pourquoi Potter s'ingéniait-il à griffonner de la sorte sur ses copies lorsqu'il avait prouvé à Snape que son écriture pouvait être stylisée ? Ce devait être une machination diabolique du garnement, histoire d'entraîner ses professeurs dans une rage folle, ou de les rendre aveugles. Qui plus est, le mioche s'était amusé à dessiner dans les marges, encombrant ce qui aurait dû être des espaces nets. Il souffla par pur dédain. Même Chourave n'accepterait pas un pareil torchon, selon lui, et il s'apprêta à le rouler en boule.

L'un des dessins retint son attention ; il aplanit la feuille afin de l'étudier plus en détail. Il s'agissait d'un croquis étonnamment fidèle du Saule cogneur - il ne put retenir un frisson en l'observant - et le dessin, aussi brouillon fut-il, semblait contenir une part de _vie_. Impulsivement, il effleura de sa baguette le feuillet ; ses lèvres s'étirèrent lorsque l'arbre s'éveilla, entamant des mouvements similaires à ceux de son modèle. Il arrêta l'animation et se rassit lentement sur sa chaise, conservant en main le parchemin ; son front se rida, signe que ses pensées l'entraînaient au loin.

_Alors comme ça, Potter a un talent, autre que le Quidditch. Ou que son don pour s'attirer des problèmes._

Le directeur de Serpentard réalisa que son esprit avait immédiatement commencé à élaborer toutes sortes de moyens pour user au mieux de cette nouvelle information et, grognant intérieurement, il étouffa ces embryons de plan dans l'oeuf. Cela ne le concernait plus. Il avait pris sa décision et, par tous les dieux mineurs, il s'y tiendrait.

Pliant soigneusement le dessin, il le rangea dans son tiroir, sortit son encre rouge, et entreprit de corriger ses copies.

* * *

Le soir d'après retrouva Snape une fois de plus penché sur des essais, cette fois-ci de deuxième année ; il était sur le point de s'arracher les cheveux lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte de son bureau. Distraitement, il cria à l'intru, qui que se fusse, d'entrer. Un instant plus tard, alors qu'une voix basse prononça un timide « Professeur ? », il souhaita avoir fermé à clé sa porte et d'y avoir apposé quelques sorts de protection.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Potter ? » l'interrogea-t-il sans relever la tête de ses parchemins.

« Puis-je vous parler, ne serait-ce qu'une minute ? »

« Au cas où cela aurait échappé à votre attention, vous _êtes en train de me parler_. Et la minute a expiré, vous pouvez sortir. »

Au lieu de cela, le jeune homme se rapprocha. « Cela va faire deux semaines, et je n'ai pas reçu votre contrat. »

« Étant donné que je n'en ai pas envoyé, ça ne me surprend que très peu. Fermez la porte en sortant. »

« Ça veut dire que vous n'avez pas l'intention de m'en envoyer ? »

Severus redressa la tête et ricana : « Je suis soulagé d'apprendre que votre cerveau est fonctionnel. Promenez-le ailleurs, je suis quelque peu occupé pour le moment. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda sans préavis Harry.

Snape cligna des paupières, interloqué. « Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi ne m'envoyez-vous pas un contrat ? »

Le maître de potions esquissa une grimace menaçante et ramena son regard sur la copie qu'il corrigeait. « Parce que je ne le souhaite pas. Cette raison est suffisamment simple pour que _vous _la compreniez, je me trompe ? »

« Vous le vouliez, avant. »

Il soupira. « Potter, vous avez _conscience_ qu'une personne peut changer d'avis, non ? »

« A cause du baiser ? » s'enquit l'autre.

« Bien sûr, » annonça Severus, le ton sarcastique. « C'est la seule raison possible. Un baiser du Célèbre Harry Potter peut faire bouger des montagnes, alors pour terrifier des mortels et les amener à changer d'avis, vous imaginez bien que oui ! »

« Je crois que ça vous _a_ terrifié, » persista Harry, la voix déterminée. « Je crois que vous avez ressenti la même chose que moi, et que ça vous a fait peur. »

Snape balança sa plume et adressa au Gryffondor un regard noir. « Ce que j'ai ressenti, M. Potter, était purement hormonal. L'effet aurait été le même si j'avais embrassé Neville Londubat. »

Un coin de la bouche du jeune homme s'arqua. « Je ne pense pas. Neville n'est pas votre genre. »

Son vis-à-vis releva un sourcil. « Et vous l'êtes ? » demanda-t-il, amusé, laissant sa voix véhiculer son incrédulité. « Je ne crois pas, non. »

Harry se rapprocha encore, le regard focalisé sur le visage de son professeur. « Je pense que vous avez ressenti quelque chose entre nous, tout comme moi je l'ai ressenti. »

« Une fois encore, M. Potter, vous avez prouvé que vous avez bâclé vos devoirs. Si vous aviez étudié votre manuel, vous auriez appris qu'il s'agit d'une relation purement _contractuelle_, et non pas d'une romance entre deux amants éperdus. »

« Et je pense que vous avez paniqué, parce que vous êtes effrayé de risquer votre coeur dans cette affaire, vous avez peur que l'on vous blesse de nouveau. »

Snape lui jeta un regard meurtier et se leva de son siège, s'emmitouflant dans ses robes noires dans un geste de protection. « Vous n'avez pas encore compris ? Je _n'ai pas_ de coeur. »

« Je ne vous crois pas. »

Severus émit un grondement rauque et se plaça devant son élève, adoptant son expression la plus sinistre : « Vous êtes-vous convaincu que je suis digne d'assouvir vos désirs innocents ? Dans ce cas, vous êtes encore plus insouciant et plus fou que je ne le pensais. Je ne suis ni gentil, ni agréable. J'ai commis des actes qui vous feraient cauchemarder le restant de vos jours si je ne vous en révélais ne serait-ce que le dixième. » Il se pencha dangereusement vers le jeune homme, dont les orbes vertes s'écarquillèrent tandis que l'ancien espion le menaçait du regard. « L'amour ne fait pas partie de mon vocabulaire, M. Potter. Si j'en venais à m'offrir à vous, ce ne serait que parce que j'en aurais vu une utilité qui m'avantagerait, et pour aucune autre raison. »

Par défi, le Survivant releva fièrement le menton, soutenant le regard du Serpentard. « Je ne vous crois pas. De quelle utilité pourrais-je bien être pour vous ? »

Snape sourit d'un air machiavélique, déshabillant des yeux le corps de son interlocuteur. « En laissant de côté votre charme physique évident, vous êtes certainement en mesure de comprendre que vous disposez du potentiel suffisant pour devenir un sorcier puissant, peut-être même supérieur à Dumbledore ? Qui ne souhaiterait contrôler un pareil pouvoir ? »

Reniflant ostensiblement, Harry rétorqua : « Si le pouvoir vous intéresse à ce point, vous n'auriez pas quitté Voldemort. Et concernant mon 'charme physique évident' - vous m'avez déjà fait comprendre que vous n'étiez pas intéressé. »

« Peut-être ai-je changé d'avis, » murmura l'autre d'une voix rauque, s'avançant davantage encore... Le jeune sorcier fit automatiquement un pas en arrière, se retrouvant pressé contre un mur par Severus Snape, pour la seconde fois en un mois. « Peut-être que l'idée d'avoir le Célèbre Harry Potter comme jouet personnel me tente. Le Sauveur de la communauté magique, attaché à mon lit, esclave dévoué à mes plaisirs. »

Le maître de potions prit en coupe le visage de l'adolescent et se rapprocha, murmurant à son oreille : « Et je _prendrais _mon plaisir de vous. J'userais de vous de toutes les manières inimaginables, aussi durement que j'en éprouverais le désir, sans prendre en considération votre propre plaisir ou confort. Et dans le cas où je vous blesserais - eh bien, il _existe_ des potions de guérison, et des charmes. _Trois ans_, Potter, que vous passeriez sur votre dos, sur votre ventre, à quatre pattes. »

Les paupières du Gryffondor étaient closes, et Snape pouvait sentir son coeur battre avec précipitation. Harry aurait dû le repousser et courir, courir aussi vite que si le Diable était à ses trousses. A proprement parler, c'était le cas. Mais une fois de plus, le garçon le stupéfia.

« Oui, » soupira-t-il, se penchant en avant pour brosser ses lèvres contre celles de Severus. « S'il vous plaît. »

Surpris, le vert et argent s'écarta immédiatement et analysa l'expression du visage de son étudiant, le langage du corps qui révélait le désir palpable à chacune de ses respirations, à chacun de ses gestes. L'envie soudaine qui le prit - de se presser de nouveau contre lui, de posséder cette bouche et d'en goûter encore et encore la saveur, d'embrasser ce corps frémissant contre le sien - fut si intense qu'il se força à s'exiler à l'autre bout de la pièce. Un soupir désappointé se fit entendre, mais il conserva tout de même le bureau entre eux, histoire de ne pas être tenté de finir ce qu'il avait entamé.

« Vous êtes un imbécile, Potter, » s'exclama-t-il, cherchant à orner sa figure d'un rictus, mais douloureusement conscient, dans le même temps, du fait que sa voix tremblait. « Vous ne voulez pas de cela ; vous ne voulez pas de _moi_. Je vous ai manipulé pour que vous me fassiez confiance, et le reste n'est que simple tension hormonale de la part d'un adolescent. »

Harry entrouvrit lentement les yeux. « Manipulé ? »

L'adulte ouvrit l'un des tiroirs de son bureau et en ressortit le cahier que Minerva lui avait confié. Il se dirigea vers l'attrapeur, frappant sa poitrine à l'aide du carnet. « Je vous suggère d'être bien plus discret à l'avenir, concernant ce que vous écrivez. Des personnes peu scrupuleuses pourraient trouver un moyen de retourner vos rêves les plus chers contre vous. »

L'étudiant agrippa instinctivement le livre et le feuilleta. Un léger sourire effleura ses lèvres : « Mon cahier de métamorphose en première année ? »

« Dans lequel vous vous étaliez de manière pathétique sur le fait de ne pas disposer d'une réelle maison, sans compter vos gémissements intempestifs vis-à-vis de votre mère, dont vous ne connaissiez rien. » ironisa Snape.

L'esquisse se transforma en véritable sourire. « Je suis impressionné, professeur. Vous devez beaucoup tenir à moi pour vouloir déchiffrer ce capharnaüm. Moi même je ne suis jamais parvenu à me relire. »

Les yeux d'obsidienne se rétrécirent dangereusement. « Je me _moque_ de vous ! Dumbledore m'a _ordonné_ de jouer le jeu ! »

Harry hocha la tête. « Et vous faites tout ce qu'Albus Dumbledore vous demande. Sait-il à quel point vous l'aimez ? Il est clair, en tout cas, qu'il tient à vous. »

« Ça n'a aucun rapport avec moi et Albus ! » coupa d'un ton mordant Severus. « Ça nous concerne _nous_ ! »

« Ah ! Alors vous admettez qu'il y a un '_nous_' ? »

Snape ne savait pas s'il allait frapper sa tête contre le mur, par frustration, ou celle de Potter. « Espèce d'idiot ! J'ai _utilisé_ vos propres mots, vos souhaits les plus chers, pour vous manipuler dans le but d'être choisi ! »

Le jeune homme souriait toujours. « C'est très Serpentard de votre part, professeur. »

La tête de Potter. Sans aucun doute. Et _ensuite_ la sienne. « Gryffondor attardé ! Vous êtes si naïf, si confiant, que _n'importe qui_ pourrait vous rouler dans la farine en tirant avantage de votre faiblesse ! »

Harry inclina délicatement la tête, prenant acte de cette déclaration, avant de faire un signe en guise d'assentiment. « Dans ce cas, professeur, il serait judicieux de chercher à me protéger de moi-même. » Brièvement, il s'appuya contre Severus, l'embrassa légèrement tout en lui remettant le fameux cahier, et s'en fut.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, lorsque le Gryffondor se présenta dans la Grande Salle pour petit-déjeuner, Albus Dumbledore l'attendait - contrat en main.

* * *

-

* * *


	14. Chapitre 14 : Le vainqueur ?

_**Titre original : The Courtship of Harry Potter, by Diana Williams.**_

_- - -_

_Notes de la traductrice :_

Bonjour tout le monde ! J'ai le plaisir de poster l'avant dernier chapitre de Courtiser Harry Potter aujourd'hui. Avec un peu de retard, certes, mais bon...

J'espère que vous l'apprécierez.

Un grand merci à tous mes reviewers. (pour les anonymes, je ne peux le faire qu'ici : poutous à Gwladys Evans, France, Amy, sorcha, Pom d'abii, -EliZ- et egwene).

_-_

* * *

Courtiser Harry Potter

**_Chapitre 14 - Le vainqueur ?_**

* * *

-

Seamus lui sauta dessus au moment où ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune : "C'est le contrat de Snape, hein ? Comment as-tu réussi à le convaincre ? Qu'est-ce qu'il propose ?"

Hermione lança une oeillade noire à l'Irlandais : "Laisse Harry tranquille. Il n'a même pas eu le temps de l'ouvrir."

Son meilleur ami la gratifia d'un sourire de remerciement, mais croisant son regard, il surprit une lueur d'inquiétude. "Merci," déclara-t-il. "Je, euh... vais emmener ça en haut et le lire."

Harry se rua dans les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir, se confinant dans son lit, et brisa le sceau du document. Un petit morceau de parchemin voleta avant de se déposer sur ses genoux ; délaissant le contrat, il s'en empara.

_M. Potter, _

_Si vous vous escomptiez un florilège romantique, attendez-vous à être déçu. Comme je l'ai dit, je n'ai pas la moindre envie de vous voir vous acharner à conquérir un coeur inexistant, de même que les épanchements du vôtre me laissent indifférent. Mon conseil serait d'ignorer cette partie particulière de votre anatomie, et d'user de votre tête pour changer, même si je me doute bien que mes recommandations tomberont dans une oreille distraite. Vous êtes bien trop enclin à suivre votre coeur et, depuis peu, votre pénis._

_S. Snape._

Le Gryffondor ne put retenir un immense sourire en déchiffrant cette note. Severus cherchait toujours à avoir le dernier mot, c'était typiquement lui, songea-t-il avec amusement. Il reposa le message pour reprendre l'acte officiel, le parcourant rapidement avant de le consulter plus lentement, terme après terme.

_Je, soussigné Severus Snape, offre présentement de prendre Harry James Potter pour éromène, et m'engage à lui fournir :_

_1) Une résidence à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard pour l'entière durée du contrat, dans une suite adjacente à la mienne, et ce à l'exception des mois d'été, lors desquels M. Potter pourra se libérer desdites obligations afin de passer du temps avec ses amis et famille._

_2) Un cottage, à l'endroit choisi par M. Potter, dont il usera comme il le souhaite au cours de l'année. A l'expiration du contrat, il appartiendra totalement à M. Potter._

_3) Un entraînement en défense contre les forces du mal, ladite préparation étant supervisée par moi-même et les personnes que je juge compétentes._

_4) L'habillement, les fournitures et autres articles personnels, jusqu'au terme du contrat. A ceci s'ajoute une allocation mensuelle afin de pourvoir à tout autre besoin personnel._

_5) Les mise à jour et publication des "Enchantements à travers les Siècles" par Lily Evans Potter._

_6) Une formation en arts plastiques par des professionnels, et ce afin que par le futur, M. Potter puisse subvenir à ses besoins grâce à ses talents artistiques, s'il le juge bon._

_Pour rétribution de mes dépenses, de temps et d'argent, je demande que soient respectés les engagements suivants :_

_1) M. Potter aura à coeur de ne pas se faire tuer suite à ses faits et gestes, certes bien intentionnés mais quelque peu inconsidérés, tant qu'il sera sous ma protection._

_2) Aucun service d'ordre sexuel ne sera exigé de M. Potter. Néanmoins, lorsque ce dernier réside à Poudlard, aucune autre liaison ne sera tolérée._

_3) A l'expiration du présent contrat, les liens qui nous unissent devront être totalement dissous ; nous ne reposerons jamais plus le regard l'un sur l'autre. M. Potter devra accepter sous serment de ne jamais chercher à me contacter, de quelque manière que ce soit. Dans l'hypothèse ou M. Potter se verrait embauché à Poudlard, je mettrais un terme à mes fonctions afin de m'établir en d'autres lieux._

_Je reconnais que les précédentes propositions ont été faites en toute bonne foi. Dans le cas où la moindre d'entre elles ne serait pas respectée, j'accepterais les pénalités qui s'imposeraient alors._

_Severus Snape._

Harry abaissa doucement le papier et fixa d'un air absent les rideaux entourant son lit. Il n'avait pas été dérouté par les premiers points énumérés, même si la mention de ses "talents artistiques" l'avait surpris. Snape ne faisait certainement pas référence à ses gribouillis, si ? Ce n'était que du griffonnage, qui l'amusait lorsqu'il cherchait à réfléchir, rien de plus. Même ses meilleurs amis ne semblaient pas impressionnés en les voyant. Alors au nom de quoi Snape pensait-il qu'il pourrait subsister en dessinant ?

Le cottage constituait une plaisante nouvelle ; cela procurait à Harry la sensation de savoir qu'il avait la possibilité de considérer un lieu autre que Poudlard comme son chez-lui, d'autant plus qu'il en choisirait la place. Il pensait qu'habiter à proximité des Weasley serait agréable, surtout si Ron et Hermione s'installaient également dans le coin.

Il ne s'inquiétait pas spécifiquement de la règle 'sexe prohibé'. Il était parfaitement conscient du fait que Snape le désirait, et ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'il saurait écarter les réticences de l'homme au cours des trois prochaines années. Cette interdiction prouvait aussi que Severus ne voulait pas qu'il s'implique avec une autre personne tant qu'il vivrait à l'école, mais il avait eu soin de laisser une faille dans le système, qui permettait à Harry de trouver un partenaire l'été. La possessivité apparente de Snape devait bien vouloir dire _quelque chose_, mais pourquoi était-il si décidé à garder ses distances avec lui ?

Ce qui le perturbait davantage était le fait que Snape ne semblait pas lui réclamer quoi que ce fusse en retour. Une autre préoccupation surgissait à la lecture du dernier engagement, concernant leur séparation complète à la fin de leur contrat. Le maître de potions paraissait si déterminé à ce sujet qu'il était prêt à quitter Poudlard lui-même. Mais pour quelles raisons ? Tout ce qu'avait pu entendre et lire le Gryffondor indiquait qu'en général, les Erastes et leurs éromènes conservaient une certaine attache, restaient amis le reste de leur existence, sauf circonstances exceptionnelles. Pourquoi alors Snape cherchait-il à aller à contre-courant de cette tradition en particulier ? S'il détestait Harry à ce point, il ne chercherait pas à l'avoir entre les pattes trois ans pour commencer - et le Survivant ne pensait pas qu'il le haïssait. Plus maintenant.

Il fronça les sourcils, rivant son regard sur le rouleau de parchemin dans l'espoir qu'il révèle ses secrets enfouis. _Dumbledore_, se dit-il, hochant la tête énergiquement. Dumbledore devait en savoir plus.

Harry dévala les escaliers pour découvrir que Seamus et les autres avaient disparu, mais Hermione et Ron l'avaient attendu. Il aurait souhaité filer au bureau du directeur pour une petite discussion, mais ses amis l'avaient soutenu tout du long et il ne pouvait pas les ignorer. Sans mot dire, il tendit le contrat à la jeune femme afin qu'elle le consulte. Ses yeux survolèrent à toute vitesse la feuille, elle la passa ensuite à Ron, le front ridé.

"Pourquoi s'intéresse-t-il autant à tes croquis ?" lui demanda-t-elle.

Le brun fit un geste de l'épaule. "Je n'en sais rien. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient spéciaux."

"Je ne connais personne qui sache dessiner comme ça," le contredit Ron, grimaçant sous l'effet de la concentration. "Il y a peut-être une demande pour ces choses-là - illustrer des manuels et d'autres trucs du genre. Mais c'est quoi cette partie à la fin, à propos de ne plus jamais revoir l'autre ? Il y va un peu fort, sur le coup."

Hermione approuva : "Et c'est extrêmement inhabituel. La majorité des sorciers gardent l'amitié de leur Eraste."

"Snape ne l'a pas fait," précisa avec réticence Harry. "Ça doit être pour ça."

"Que comptes-tu faire, Harry ?" s'enquit franchement son amie.

"J'ai pense aller en parler avec le directeur, étant donné qu'il représente Snape," indiqua le Gryffondor. "Écoutez, ne dites rien aux autres en ce qui concerne les détails, d'accord ? Je ne crois pas que Snape apprécierait de faire l'objet de commérages."

Le roux lui adressa un regard désemparé. "Harry, est-ce que tu _apprécies_ Snape ? Je veux dire, l'apprécier, comme dans apprécier..."

Sa petite amie leva les yeux au ciel : "Tu te crois encore en quatrième année ?"

"Si tu entends par là de savoir si je l'aime, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée," débuta Harry, précautionneux. "Je le trouve attirant et intéressant, j'aime être en sa compagnie, même lorsqu'il fait son salaud. Je sais que j'aimerais avoir le genre de relations... _tu sais quoi_... avec lui. Alors - peut-être que oui."

"Eh bien, il est visiblement complètement taré," affirma Ron, lui rendant le rouleau. "Il déclare qu'il ne désire pas entamer de rapports sexuels avec toi, mais il refuse que tu en aies avec d'autres. Il devrait chercher à s'éclaircir l'esprit ! Ça lui ferait sûrement un bien fou, de coucher avec quelqu'un."

Ses deux compagnons ne purent retenir leur rire devant le ton sans réplique avec lequel il s'était exprimé. Se sentant un peu mieux après avoir discuté avec ses amis, Harry partit à la recherche de Dumbledore.

* * *

Le mot de passe n'avait pas changé, et le directeur ne parut pas surpris en voyant le Gryffondor pénétrer dans son bureau. "Je ne veux pas vous déranger, professeur," s'excusa le jeune homme, "mais je viens tout juste de lire le contrat et, en fait, je suis un peu troublé."

Albus eut un hochement de tête, avant de désigner une chaise d'un geste. "Puis-je examiner le contrat ?" Devant le regard empli d'étonnement de son visiteur, il sourit en ajoutant, "Severus n'est pas tenu de me le montrer, et il a choisi de ne pas le faire."

Harry le lui donna, essayant de ne pas gigoter impatiemment tandis que le directeur prenait connaissance du contenu. "Oui, je vois ce qui a pu, un tant soit peu, te déconcerter."

"Un tant soit peu ?" répéta ironiquement le Survivant. "Le professeur Snape me donne tout cela, et il n'accepte rien de moi en retour, pas même mon amitié ? Il y a quelque chose qui cloche drôlement !"

Dumbledore le scruta attentivement, par dessus ses lunettes. "Le professeur Snape t'a-t-il parlé de sa propre expérience en tant qu'éromène ?"

Harry acquiesça. "Un peu. Il m'a dit que Voldemort avait été son Eraste, et qu'il ne s'agissait pas de souvenirs heureux."

Le vieil homme soupira. "Toujours expert en euphémisme," déclara-t-il. "J'ai manqué à mes devoirs, Harry, en ce qui le concernait. D'abord, il y eut l'incident avec ton parrain. J'ai voulu me faire pardonner, tu sais. Par des conversations privées, des cours particuliers, des dîners. Severus a mal interprété mes gestes, il a cru que je le Courtisais. En s'apercevant que je ne l'approchais pas formellement, il est venu me voir et je l'ai à nouveau déçu. J'ai tenté de l'abandonner à son sort mais..." Il exhala profondément. "Lorsqu'il est revenu, il avait terriblement changé. Il était persuadé que j'allais le remettre aux mains des Aurors, mais je ne pouvais pas le délaisser une troisième fois. Je ne l'ai jamais questionné à propos de ses années avec Voldemort ; je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir supporter la vérité."

"Cependant," et le directeur releva la tête, ses yeux vifs rencontrant ceux du Gryffondor, "il n'a jamais pris d'éromène. Jusqu'à maintenant."

"Jusqu'à ce que vous le forciez à me Courtiser," rétorqua Harry, une pointe d'amertume présente dans sa voix.

Son interlocuteur fit un signe négatif. "L'éloquence et le pouvoir de persuasion de Severus sont indéniables, mon garçon, mais la vérité est qu'il en a fallu peu pour le convaincre. Il a toujours eu à coeur de protéger tes intérêts, mais récemment, ce sentiment a évolué."

"Alors pourquoi rend-il tout ça si difficile ?" s'exclama le Survivant, exaspéré.

Dumbledore se prit à rire doucement. "Severus Snape ne serait pas Severus Snape s'il ne se compliquait pas la vie au maximum."

Harry soupira et fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux, l'air agité. "Je ne peux pas accepter ces propositions-là ! Je ne peux pas passer trois ans avec lui, puis lui tourner le dos comme si rien ne s'était passé !"

Une pensée soudaine lui traversa l'esprit, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en se focalisant de nouveau sur Dumbledore. "Il s'attend à ce que je me comporte de cette manière, n'est-ce pas ? Il croit que je ne ressens que du désir pour lui, et qu'une fois satisfait, je serai ravi de pouvoir trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Alors il me repousse, il me rejette avant que je ne le rejette _lui_ !" Son vis-à-vis hocha la tête. "Alors que faire, maintenant ?"

Les yeux d'Albus Dumbledore pétillèrent dans sa direction. "Ce que vous faites le mieux, M. Potter. Écoutez votre instinct et suivez votre coeur."

* * *

Harry ne retourna pas immédiatement à la tour de Gryffondor. Au lieu de cela, il sortit et déambula dans le parc, la marche étant propice à la réflexion. Hagrid et Crocdur le rejoignirent ensuite, respectant son silence ; il ne prit que peu à peu conscience de leur présence rassurante à ses côtés.

Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient du château, Hagrid prit soudainement la parole : "Tu sais, Harry, les créatures ont une manière de se comporter assez bizarre vis-à-vis des autres de leur espèce. Il y en a qui sont doux et amicaux, et d'autres qui te décapitent lorsque tu t'approches trop vite. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que l'un est mieux que l'autre : c'est juste que parfois, il est nécessaire de prendre son temps pour pouvoir les comprendre, et ils pourraient te surprendre. C'est souvent ceux qui n'abandonnent pas en pleine tempête, lorsque tout va mal. Je pense que tu avais besoin de le savoir."

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la volière ; le Gryffondor lui sourit, assailli par un flot de gratitude et d'affection. Le demi-géant avait été son premier ami, et il était toujours là pour Harry lorsque ce dernier avait besoin de lui. "Merci, Hagrid. Je garde ça en tête." Un soupir lui échappa. "J'imagine que je ferais mieux d'envoyer un hibou à Sirius, histoire d'être débarrassé."

* * *

_Cher Sirius,_

_Je voulais que tu le saches : ma décision est prise. Je ne peux pas t'en dire davantage, en tout cas pas avant que les personnes concernées en prennent connaissance et aient une chance de répondre. J'espère que tu seras content pour moi et que tu accepteras mon choix, parce que je veux que tu fasses partie de ma vie, quoi qu'il en soit._

_Affectueusement, _

_Harry_

* * *

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que Snape avait remis le contrat à son employeur, et il s'était attendu à ce que Potter le prenne à partie une fois de plus, malgré les règles. Il s'était surpris à écouter les bruits de pas traversant le couloir menant à son bureau, à plusieurs reprises, de même qu'il épiait le jeune homme lors des repas. Fort heureusement, personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué, et si c'était le cas, ils n'en avaient pas pipé mot. Hélas, dévisager Potter ne menait à rien, étant donné que le morveux se comportait comme à l'habituel, ne laissant rien transparaître de sa décision.

Tandis que la dernière semaine, celle du Choix, se rapprochait, l'attention de Severus eut un tout autre objet. Draco Malfoy se faisait étonnamment silencieux, visiblement distrait par quelque songerie, et seul une maîtrise exceptionnelle retint Snape de retirer des points au Serpentard lorsqu'il fit exploser un chaudron en classe, pour la première fois de sa vie. Le garçon était troublé, et Snape avait le sentiment de savoir de quoi il en retournait. Il devait agir, et agir vite, décida-t-il.

Alors que les vert-et-argent se dirigeaient vers leurs dortoirs, après avoir dîné, le maître de potions décréta qu'il était temps.

"M. Malfoy, puis-je m'entretenir un moment avec vous ?"

Snape observa le blond, qui s'éloigna de ses éternels gardes du corps avant de lui faire face. Il se retourna pour le conduire dans son office, refermant la porte tout en invitant son élève à prendre un siège. Le jeune homme s'installa avec une certaine réticence sur la chaise, et le professeur fronça les sourcils en s'asseyant derrière le bureau.

"M. Malfoy, quelles que soient les infractions dont vous avez été l'auteur, et qui vous tourmentent visiblement, soyez assuré que je n'en ai pas eu connaissance. Pas encore." Draco se relaxa légèrement, même si son expression restait vigilante. "Je vous ai fait venir ici pour discuter de la situation dans laquelle vous vous trouvez actuellement, concernant le Rite des Erastes."

Le sang-pur se renfrogna. "Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne, professeur."

"Vous êtes un membre de ma Maison, c'est pourquoi je m'en _préoccupe_," répliqua-t-il vivement, ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire disparaître le rictus de son interlocuteur, au profit d'une expression neutre. Il souffla longuement. "Draco, malgré la rancoeur que vous dirigez contre moi pour _ne pas_ vous avoir Courtisé, je peux vous affirmer que mon offre n'aurait pas été tolérée par votre famille."

Le jeune sorcier rougit, et Snape se demanda combien de temps s'écoulerait avant que le garçon ne perde cette capacité, ce signe d'innocence. "Vous êtes sûr, professeur ?"

"Oui," certifia Severus en soutenant le regard de Draco, sans faiblir. Cela ne constituait pas un réel mensonge, si l'on considérait que dans l'immense amas d'univers alternatifs, l'un d'entre eux hébergeait un Snape qui _n'avait pas_ été trahi par Lucius Malfoy, le conduisant à une servitude sans fin. Il supposait que dans cet univers-là, un tel Snape aurait pu ressentir de l'attachement pour Draco ; et rien ne l'empêchait de faire miroiter cette possibilité à son meilleur élève.

La bouche de ce dernier émit l'ombre d'un sourire. "Merci, professeur."

"Je ne vous demande pas de me faire confiance, Draco, mais j'ai été à votre place, autrefois, et j'ai commis une erreur regrettable. Je souhaiterais éviter qu'elle ne se reproduise pour vous."

"Une erreur, monsieur ?" s'enquit précautionneusement le jeune Malfoy.

Severus fit un signe d'acquiescement. "Je me suis laissé éblouir par le pouvoir et la gloire que l'on m'offrait, par le prestige que je pouvais acquérir dans mon domaine, et je n'ai pas été suffisamment Serpentard pour entrevoir l'entourloupe. J'étais séduit par une surface scintillante, sans pouvoir distinguer la corruption qui se dissimulait en profondeur. J'ai accepté un mensonge accompagné de déclarations suaves, plutôt que l'amère vérité."

Draco sembla peser ces informations le temps d'une minute, le front ridé. "Alors ce qu'on vous avait promis n'a pas été tenu ?"

"Non, j'ai reçu ce qui m'a été proposé. Cependant, ce que j'ai reçu, même s'il s'agissait de ce que j'avais demandé, n'était pas ce que je désirais réellement." Il se pencha au dessus du bureau : "Draco, vous faites partie des rares élèves de cette école qui disposent actuellement d'un cerveau, et vous avez l'habitude de ne pas faire confiance à qui que ce soit. Utilisez vos dons. Analysez chacune des offres et voyez-les telles qu'elles sont réellement, et non pas telles que vous les _souhaiteriez_. Allez au-delà des promesses de richesse et de domination, et recherchez celui qui aura _votre _bien-être en vue, et non pas le leur."

"Et si l'offre que je veux accepter n'est pas celle que mon père approuve ?" tenta l'adolescent, inquiet.

"Je comprends votre envie de plaire à votre famille, mais au bout du compte, _vous_ êtes celui qui aura à vivre avec les conséquences de votre décision, et pas eux." Il s'arrêta un instant, puis reprit doucement : "Draco, vous avez droit au bonheur."

Le blond souleva la tête, interloqué. Durant un long moment, ils échangèrent un regard, avant que Draco ne se détende sensiblement, son sourire impudent faisant un grand retour. "Vous aussi, professeur. Vous aussi."

* * *

Harry descendit l'escalier, esquivant les élèves qui se pressaient pour prendre le train, histoire de passer leurs vacances de Pâques chez eux. Il serra précieusement son nouveau balai contre lui, afin d'éviter qu'il ne s'accroche à quoi ou qui que ce soit, puis balaya du regard la foule grouillant dans l'entrée. Il espérait voir le professeur Max ici plutôt que d'avoir à partir en reconnaissance du côté de la Grande Salle, et il fut récompensé lorsqu'une personne s'écria :

"Harry, mon garçon !"

Le Gryffondor prit une profonde respiration avant de faire volte-face. "Bonjour, professeur."

Max le rejoignit, lui souriant chaleureusement. "C'est le grand jour, pas vrai ?" annonça-t-il. Puis il se pencha en avant : "Je ne veux pas te mettre la pression, mais as-tu pris une décision ?"

"Justement, j'allais venir vous en parler," répondit l'attrapeur. "Y a-t-il un endroit où l'on pourrait discuter ?"

"Bien sûr, bien sûr." L'instructeur en défense contre les forces du mal parcourut le hall de l'oeil. "On peut utiliser l'une des salles de classe. Suis-moi."

"Une minute, s'il vous plaît," le coupa Harry, apercevant Ron et Hermione qui couraient dans sa direction. "Je dois dire au revoir à mes amis."

Max se renfrogna mais le jeune homme le contourna. "Vous partez déjà ?"

Ron fit un signe de tête, désignant la brunette. "Je lui ai dit que nous avions le temps, mais tu connais Hermione."

Ses lèvres ébauchèrent un sourire. "Ouais. Passe le bonjour à tes parents de ma part, et tes frères aussi."

Le roux opina, se fendant ensuite d'une mine abattue. "J'aurais voulu que tu m'accompagnes."

"A qui le dis-tu."

Hermione s'avança pour l'étreindre et l'embrasser sur la joue. "A la semaine prochaine, Harry."

Il acquiesça puis se mit en retrait pour les laisser emprunter l'escalier, Ron tentant toujours de convaincre sa petite amie du fait qu'ils disposaient de suffisamment de temps avant leur départ pour petit-déjeuner. Hilare, Harry se retourna enfin pour faire face à la mine désapprobatrice de Max. "Quoi ?"

L'adulte soupira. "Harry, tu dois être plus prudent en ce qui concerne tes fréquentations."

Ses paupières clignèrent. "Ce sont mes amis."

"Et c'était particulièrement généreux de ta part, de daigner accepter leur amitié à l'école, mais une fois que tu auras pris la place qui te revient au sein de la communauté, les choses devront changer."

"_Daigner_ !" fulmina le Gryffondor.

Le professeur Spindley-Worme confirma. "Les Weasley font peut-être partie des familles les plus anciennes, mais pas des plus prestigieuses. La... tendresse qu'éprouve Arthur Weasley pour les Moldus ne l'a _pas_ rendu appréciable aux yeux du ministère : être associé à son fils pourrait avoir de fâcheuses conséquences. Concernant Miss Granger - c'est une jeune femme brillante mais sa lignée..." Il eut un geste dédaigneux.

"Êtes-vous en train de me faire comprendre que vous choisirez mes _amis_, si j'accepte votre contrat ?" l'interrogea Harry.

"C'est pour ton bien, évidemment" assura l'autre avec délicatesse. "Tu évolueras dans les cercles les plus respectables de notre société, et tes connaissances doivent également y appartenir."

"Vous faites allusion à des personnes comme les Malfoy ?"

"Exactement."

L'adolescent s'emporta : "Êtes-vous _malade_ ? Vous ne savez pas que Lucius Malfoy est un Mangemort ?"

"Franchement, Harry," objecta Max. "Lucius Malfoy est un personnage de premier plan en société. Ses allégeances politiques ne te concernent pas."

"Lorsqu'il essaye de me _tuer_, si !"

Son interlocuteur fronça les sourcils. "Et encore une chose, Harry. Cette manie à vouloir être la cible de je ne sais quel complot démoniaque - eh bien, ça suffit. Tu n'as plus de temps pour ça, entre ton entraînement pro, tes engagements mondains et tes sorties privées. Tu vas devoir arrêter ce cirque."

Harry le dévisagea, abasourdi. "Vous êtes complètement fêlé," énonça-t-il. "Vous pensez que j'_aime_ avoir des Mangemorts timbrés aux trousses ?"

Max émit un son dépréciateur : "Et tu parles comme un Moldu, qui plus est. Il faudra embaucher un coach vocal."

"Pas besoin," répliqua fermement le jeune sorcier. Il lui tendit le balai de course : " Je suis navré, professeur Spindley-Worme, mais je ne peux pas accepter votre offre. J'aimerais que vous repreniez ceci."

L'autre le fixa comme s'il avait deux têtes en trop. "Tu ne le penses pas. Tu as choisi _Snape_ plutôt que moi ?"

"Je n'ai rien dit de tel, mais ça ne vous regarde vraiment pas," fit Harry, d'un ton catégorique. Il sortit une lettre de sa poche et lui confia. "Désolé, mais je ne crois pas que ça aurait pu fonctionner."

Spindley-Worme empoigna l'enveloppe et le balai, sans cesser de le scruter. "Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! J'ai gâché deux années de ma foutue vie par ta faute !"

Le Survivant broncha sous le coup de la surprise. "Vous voulez dire que vous enseignez ici à cause de _moi_ ?"

"Bien sûr," révéla son professeur, la voix cinglante. "Crois-tu que je perdrais mon temps à instruire un troupeau de fichus imbéciles sans contreparties en vue ?"

Harry lui lança une oeillade glaciale : "Je m'attendais à ce que votre _métier_ constitue une récompense suffisante à vos yeux."

"Tu peux rêver." Max se passa la main dans les cheveux, désordonnant le style étudié de sa coiffure. "Maintenant je vais être obligé de trouver un autre plan."

"Eh bien, je vais vous laisser à vos affaires, n'est-ce pas ?" rétorqua amèrement l'adolescent, lui tournant le dos pour sortir.

"Harry."

L'interpellé pivota, dardant un regard noir, puis afficha une mine déconcertée en découvrant que Max lui présentait le balai de course.

"Prends-le." Ses yeux s'étaient assombris. "Il ne me servira à rien, après tout." L'attrapeur hésita, et il ajouta précipitamment : "Aucune attache. Je souhaite juste que tu aies un souvenir de moi."

La colère du Gryffondor s'apaisa quelque peu. "Merci," fit-il, reprenant l'engin. "Il est _vraiment_ super. Et je suis désolé que ça n'ait pas marché entre nous. Le contrat était exceptionnel."

Son vis-à-vis eut un rictus désabusé. "Pas assez pour te séduire, visiblement." Il le gratifia ensuite d'un coup d'oeil espiègle : "Un dernier baiser, en l'honneur du bon vieux temps."

Harry éclata de rire, secouant la tête. "Vous êtes incorrigible." Il l'embrassa rapidement ; le baiser était plaisant, mais l'excitation qu'il ressentait avec Snape n'avait rien à voir. "Bonne chance," conclut-il sincèrement, et il quitta la pièce.

* * *

C'était le premier jour des vacances de Pâques : la Grande Salle avait été quasiment désertée par les étudiants, qui se préoccupaient des préparatifs de dernière minute avant de rejoindre leurs familles le temps d'une semaine. Les membres de l'équipe professorale s'étaient regroupés à l'intérieur, profitant également de leur temps libre, mais Snape n'en avait rien remarqué. Il contemplait la lettre entre ses mains, s'efforçant de comprendre l'unique mot inscrit sur le parchemin.

Un bruit de ferraille le prit de court : il leva la tête tandis que Max s'installait à ses côtés dans un siège. L'instructeur de Défense contre les forces du mal montra du doigt la bourse posée sur la table. "Allez, prenez-la mon vieux. Cinquante Gallions, comme promis."

Severus regarda le sac, abasourdi, avant de se focaliser sur Worme : "Potter a rejeté votre Offre ?"

L'aristocrate confirma, "Il me l'a dit ce matin, et m'a même rendu le balai. Évidemment, je l'ai persuadé de le conserver. Je ne peux pas utiliser ce genre de balai, surtout avec ses initiales gravées dessus." Un rictus jaloux effleura ses lèvres : "J'imagine que le meilleur l'a emporté, hein ?"

Le maître de potions secoua la tête, indiquant d'un signe la note qu'il lisait. "Potter n'a pas accepté mes propositions."

Max ouvrit grand la bouche, estomaqué : "Mais à quoi _pense_ ce garçon ?"

"Peut-être," murmura Snape, "peut-être que pour la première fois de son existence, Potter _pense_." Brusquement, il se redressa et traversa la salle, disparaissant dans l'escalier menant aux cachots.

Le professeur Spindley-Worme, lui, remarqua qu'il avait abandonné le parchemin sur la table. Curieux, il s'en empara et ne vit qu'un simple mot, écrit en belles lettres cursives.

_**Inacceptable.**_

_HP _

* * *

-

* * *


	15. Chapitre 15 : Changer les Règles

_**Titre original : **The Courtship of Harry Potter, by Diana Williams_

_**Disclaimer : **A JKR l'univers et les personnages, à Diana Williams l'intrigue, à moi la traduction._

_Nombre de mots (chapitre 15) : 3730 (ffnet)_

**Note de la traductrice : **

Oui, je sais. Beaucoup de retard. Je suis odieuse et indigne. Je ne mérite pas des lecteurs aussi délicats que vous, qui m'ont envoyé des dizaines de reviews pour le dernier chapitre (auxquelles j'ai normalement répondu ; si vous n'avez rien reçu, faites-m'en part). Je sais. Mais le voilà enfin, pour me faire pardonner. Je ne l'ai même pas corrigé, pour ne pas vous faire attendre...

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Courtiser Harry Potter

**Chapitre 15 - Changer les Règles**

* * *

Snape s'immobilisa au pied des marches. Malgré l'envie qui le tenaillait de se retirer dans ses appartements pour panser ses blessures, il avait des impératifs à tenir. Les Serpentard retournant chez eux cette semaine devaient être encadrés afin de ne pas rater le train. Ceux qui restaient derrière devaient être terrifiés à un point tel qu'ils n'oseraient jamais lui poser de problèmes durant les vacances. Et il souhaitait prendre des nouvelles de Draco avant que ce dernier ne rejoigne sa famille, histoire de savoir s'il avait suivi son conseil.

Il pénétra chez les 'vert et or' et fut surpris de ne pas les trouver dans l'état d'ébullition qui caractérisait habituellement la salle commune avant tout départ en vacances. La cause était debout au centre de la pièce, bras croisés et toisant la totalité des membres de sa Maison :

"... et maintenant, filez dans le train, vous tous. Vous ne voudriez tout de même pas que les Gryffondor se retrouvent avec les meilleurs sièges, je me trompe ? Crabbe, Goyle, fermez la marche et faites en sorte qu'aucun d'entre eux ne revienne en courant à la recherche d'un mouchoir ou d'une stupidité du même genre. Employez la force si nécessaire." Il y eut alors une ruée générale vers l'entrée, conduisant Severus à s'écarter rapidement du chemin. "Ouvrez vos oreilles, les autres. Quiconque se verra retirer des points devra m'en répondre _personnellement_, alors ne vous faites pas prendre. Si vous avez besoin de vous occuper, je pourrais toujours vous dénichez quelque chose à faire. Comme laver le sol de la salle commune à l'aide de vos brosses à dents, par exemple." Le regard de Draco voyagea à travers ladite salle et se posa sur son professeur adossé contre la cheminée, avant de se tourner une dernière fois vers ses camarades. "J'en ai terminé avec vous."

Snape souleva un sourcil alors que les Serpentard se dispersaient : "Impressionnant."

Le blond lui adressa un rictus. "J'ai observé le maître en la matière."

"J'avais cru comprendre que vous étiez attendu chez votre père, cette semaine."

Malfoy haussa les épaules : "Mon père est probablement occupé à brûler tout ce qui m'appartient, à l'heure actuelle. J'ai refusé l'Offre qu'il souhaitait me voir accepter," expliqua-t-il. "Il m'a envoyé un hibou hier soir, m'annonçant que j'avais été déshérité."

Son directeur de maison l'observa avec attention. Le jeune homme ne semblait pas brisé par le chagrin ; en fait, on aurait plutôt dit un chat devant un bol de crème. "Draco, qu'avez-vous fait ?" s'enquit-il, soudain soupçonneux.

Pour toute réponse, le Serpentard fit un geste en direction des escaliers. Severus Snape fit volte-face et fronça des sourcils en reconnaissant le sorcier qui descendait pour les rejoindre, malgré la coupe de cheveux inhabituelle et les boucles d'oreilles.

"M. Weasley, qu'est-ce que vous _fichez_ ici ?"

Bill Weasley sourit de toutes ses dents. "Bonjour, professeur. Heureux de vous revoir." Se tournant vers Draco, il ajouta, "Merci de m'avoir laissé utiliser ta douche. Le sable se fourre _partout_."

L'étudiant lui sourit ironiquement : "Ce serait vraiment dommage, n'est-ce pas ?"

Le maître de potions croisa les bras avant de leur lancer une oeillade meurtrière. "Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question."

"Il m'a Courtisé, et j'ai accepté ses propositions," lui révéla Draco d'un ton neutre, mais Severus pouvait apercevoir une lueur malicieuse dans son regard.

"Il a _quoi_ ?"

Le sourire de Bill s'élargit un peu plus, et le roux jeta un bras désinvolte autour des épaules de Draco. "Cela fait des années que Ron me raconte des anecdotes au sujet de ce lutin. J'ai pensé qu'il était fait pour travailler comme briseur de sorts." Ses yeux s'abaissèrent vers le blond. "Lui donner l'occasion d'user de ses talents à bon escient, en résumé."

Abasourdi, Snape dévisagea Malfoy, qui haussa les épaules : "Ça avait l'air intéressant. Qui plus est, Père m'a toujours conseillé de suivre l'argent. Bill travaille pour Gringotts, et je travaillerai pour eux, moi aussi."

" Travailler pour _eux_ ? Dans cinquante ans, ils travailleront tous pour _vous_," répliqua sèchement son professeur.

Son vis-à-vis prit une pose pleine de suffisance : "Moins que ça, ou je ne m'appelle pas Malfoy. A ce propos, j'ai hâte de voir la tête de Ron Weasley lorsqu'il m'apercevra avec Bill à la prochaine réunion de famille."

L'aîné des frères Weasley éclata de rire. "Je compte envoyer ce contrat au Ministère et rendre visite au directeur. Ça devrait te donner suffisamment de temps pour terroriser tes camarades avant mon retour." Il tendit la main vers Snape et déclara, "Encore une fois, heureux de vous avoir vu, professeur. J'imagine que nous nous verrons davantage à présent - Harry est un membre honoraire de la famille, vous savez."

Le directeur de Serpentard secoua distraitement la main de l'ancien Préfet en chef, tentant d'analyser sa dernière remarque. Draco grimaça à la mention d'Harry Potter, mais son regard indiquait une certaine résignation.

"Vous pouvez y aller, professeur," l'informa-t-il. "Je garderai un oeil sur ce qu'il se passe ici, pendant que vous règlerez vos affaires avec Potter."

"Je n'ai pas à m'occuper de quoi que ce soit," répliqua sobrement Snape. "Potter m'a éconduit."

"Dans ce cas, pourquoi l'ai-je vu s'introduire dans vos appartements, tout à l'heure ?"

Severus n'avait pas de réponse à proposer. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas la moindre idée du moyen dont aurait usé Harry pour se glisser chez lui sans mot de passe, à moins que... Dumbledore. Fulminant, il quitta la salle commune de Serpentard à toute allure, parcourant de même le couloir conduisant à ses quartiers.

"Potter !" vociféra-t-il en y entrant. Il avait à peine refermé la porte derrière lui qu'une masse solide le frappa de plein fouet, l'agrippant par la même occasion. Tandis que son esprit, saisi d'étonnement, travaillait à absorber le fait qu'un corps se pressait passionnément contre lui, Harry l'embrassa avec voracité.

"Harry," gémit-il. "Que -"

"Taisez-vous," ordonna le Gryffondor, ses doigts déboutonnant rapidement les robes de Snape.

"Que faites-vous ici ? Ça n'est _pas_ dans les Règles."

"Je change les règles," rétorqua le brun. Ses robes glissèrent au sol, il se focalisa ensuite sur le veston de son professeur. "Vous pouvez assimiler cela à des négociations contractuelles."

"Vous avez rejeté mon contrat, Potter."

"Harry. Et j'ai fait savoir qu'il était inacceptable, mais _je n'ai pas refusé_." Le Survivant en termina avec sa chemise, et s'attacha à parsemer la chair découverte de baisers.

"Qu'est-ce qui - était si - inadmissible ?" s'enquit le maître de potions, s'évertuant à ne pas gémir lorsque Harry découvrit une zone de son cou particulièrement sensible. Ses propres mains massaient le dos du jeune homme, et il se retint pour ne pas les refermer sur ses fesses.

"D'abord, la clause 'pas de sexe' ? Oubliez-la." L'attrapeur profita de la chemise entrouverte et glissa avec gourmandise ses mains sous le tissu afin de caresser sa peau. "J'exige que vous usiez pleinement de mon corps, je compte en faire de même." Harry lui adressa un rictus : "En fait, je n'ai pas la moindre intention de vous laisser quitter le lit cette semaine."

"Vous avez l'air bien sûr de vous," objecta le directeur de Serpentard, cherchant de rassembler suffisamment de courage pour repousser son élève ; ce qui se révéla quasiment impossible, Harry s'activant à présent sur son torse, une langue mutine titillant ses mamelons.

Il lui dégrafa ensuite le pantalon, puis y introduisit une main afin de pouvoir le saisir correctement. "Je pense que je dispose de preuves suffisantes pour pouvoir dire que vous me désirez." Sa bouche fut à nouveau prise d'assaut par le jeune homme, et Severus eut le temps de s'émerveiller de la vitesse d'apprentissage de son élève, avant que l'intensité du baiser et la chaleur de la main le masturbant ne bannissent toute forme de pensée cohérente.

Lorsque Snape revint à lui, ce fut pour réaliser deux choses : d'une, il était allongé à moitié nu sur son lit, et de deux, Harry Potter était étendu à ses côtés, un rictus au visage tandis qu'il observait son professeur. Il lança une oeillade assassine à son jeune compagnon mais, d'après le sourire grandissant sur la figure de l'autre, le résultat était plus décevant qu'à l'habitude.

"Êtes-vous prêt à céder sur la question sexuelle ?" demanda le Survivant.

"Et si je refuse ?" riposta le maître de potions, chagriné en découvrant que sa voix s'était éraillée.

"Dans ce cas, j'imagine que je devrais de nouveau exposer mes arguments," révéla-t-il, se penchant pour taquiner du nez le torse du Serpentard. "Encore et encore."

Severus renifla dédaigneusement, même s'il referma les paupières pour mieux se concentrer sur le plaisir qui courait à travers son corps. "Vous surestimez mon endurance, M. Potter. Je ne suis pas un adolescent."

"Peut-être que j'ai simplement confiance dans ma capacité à... vous inspirer." Harry redressa la tête et mordilla légèrement le téton humide. Il sourit lorsque Snape grogna de plaisir, avant de se redresser sur le matelas. "Maintenant, concernant le reste du contrat à négocier."

Le professeur Snape grogna, et rouvrit les yeux afin de fustiger son vis-à-vis. "Vous avez un abominable sens du timing, Potter."

"Harry. Et disons que j'apprends à exploiter les faiblesses de ma proie." Le rouge et or ignora le ricanement qui suivit, préférant s'emparer d'un rouleau de parchemin posé sur le chevet. "Premièrement, je vivrai à Poudlard avec vous, dans vos quartiers, _pas _séparément." Il leva son regard vers Snape, ses lèvres s'étirant. "Cela facilitera tellement nos relations sexuelles. Deuxièmement, dès qu'il sera envisageable pour nous de voyager en sécurité, nous quitterons _ensemble_ l'école durant l'été. Je veux voir les endroits dont ma mère parlait, et vous irez aussi, même si je dois vous y _traîner_. Bill Weasley compte sur nous en Égypte dès que possible." Il fit une pause. "Vous savez que Malfoy l'a Choisi ?"

Snape eut l'impression d'être tombé dans ce qu'un auteur Moldu avait décrit comme un monde sens dessus dessous. "Draco vient de m'en informer," parvint-il à prononcer.

"En attendant, nous pouvons passer nos vacances d'été dans notre cottage - Dumbledore peut le rendre sûr. Celles de Noël et de Pâques aussi. Je pensais à un lieu proche de chez les Weasley, mais je reste conciliant dans la mesure où l'on sera connecté au réseau par Cheminette. Troisièmement, j'accepte votre proposition d'entraînement et j'aimerais que le professeur Lupin vous assiste, mais je ne veux ni d'argent de poche, ni que vous m'achetiez mes vêtements et mes affaires. Mes parents m'ont laissé énormément d'argent."

Le sorcier croisa les bras et foudroya de l'oeil Harry, tentant d'écarter l'idée selon laquelle sa performance devait être moins intimidante lorsqu'il se trouvait couché sur le dos, les parties intimes découvertes. "Autre chose ?"

"En fait, oui." Potter reposa le parchemin, se plaçant à califourchon au dessus de lui, et le dévisagea avec gravité : "Avant tout, j'essaierai de ne pas me faire tuer si vous me faites la même promesse en retour. Sirius dit que vos probabilité de survivre à Voldemort sont pires que les miennes. Au moins, il veut me tuer de ses mains, alors que chaque Mangemort est autorisé à en finir avec vous. De plus, en tant qu'Eraste, vous êtes censé me montrer l'exemple. J'ai beaucoup lu ces derniers temps -"

Severus émit un son moqueur. "Mon coeur ne supportera pas le choc lié à cette révélation."

" - et dans certaines traditions grecques, éromènes et Erastes étaient assignés ensemble au service militaire, par binômes. La force de l'armée spartiate résidait dans les couples d'hoplites. Et il y avait aussi le bataillon sacré de Thèbes, une armée entière d'amants redoutables au combat, car prêts à tout pour protéger leur compagnon. Ils se battaient ensemble, vivaient et mouraient ensemble. C'est ce que je veux."

L'ancien Mangemort ricana. "Au vu de la tendresse que nous porte Voldemort, vous risquez de voir votre voeu exaucé."

"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire," répliqua le brun avec impatience. "Nous lui survivrons - vous êtes bien trop malin pour vous faire tuer, et je suis bien trop têtu pour mourir aussi facilement. Ce que j'entendais par là, c'est que l'on reste ensemble, jusqu'à ce que nous nous entretuions," ajouta-t-il avec malice.

La mâchoire du maître de potions se détacha. "Que venez-vous de dire ?"

"Je souhaite que notre relation dure : que l'on se marie, que l'on soit partenaires, que l'on fasse ce que les sorciers font quand ils décident de vivre en couple le restant de leur vie." Le regard du Gryffondor, lorsqu'il croisa le sien, indiquait qu'il était décidé à montrer à quel point il pouvait s'entêter.

"Pour quelles foutues raisons voudriez-vous vous lier à moi, pour le restant de vos jours ?" l'interrogea-t-il, fronçant les sourcils.

"Oh, je n'en sais rien. Peut-être parce que je vous aime ?"

Snape le fixa d'un air consterné. "Vous ne pouvez pas raisonnablement m'aimer. Vous ne me _connaissez_ même pas !"

"Ne me dîtes pas ce que je peux et ne peux pas faire," contre-attaqua Harry. "Je sais ce que je ressens pour vous, et je _ne veux pas_ patauger pendant trois ans pour ensuite rompre définitivement tout contact. Et je crois que vous avez la même envie."

Severus le repoussa et se leva, abandonnant le lit pour filer en direction de la cheminée. Il avait vraiment besoin d'un verre, et pesta contre lui-même pour ne pas avoir d'alcool disponible chez lui. Il fit volte-face et retourna vers le sommier, toisant méchamment son unique occupant : "Comment osez-vous présumer de mes désirs ? Vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile sans considération, mal poli, impertinent - pourquoi voudrais-je de vous dans ma vie ?"

Son élève lui adressa un sourire troublant. "Parce que vous pensez _m'aimer_ ?" proposa-t-il.

Le directeur de Serpentard renifla. "Si tu t'attends à ce que je l'admette, Ste-Mangouste est ce qu'il te faut."

Le sourire de l'attrapeur se fit plus affectueux. "Je n'exige rien de tel. Viens au lit, Severus."

L'interpellé se rassit sur le bord du matelas. "Très bien," accepta-t-il, apaisé par l'attitude raisonnable de l'adolescent. "_Si_ après trois ans, nous réussissons à éviter de nous entretuer, _alors _nous pourrons éventuellement parler mariage."

"Pas d'esquive à ce sujet," le prévint son futur éromène en se positionnant sur ses cuisses. "Les seuls points de discussion possibles concernent la date et le lieu de la lune de miel."

Snape l'enveloppa dans ses bras. "A dire vrai, j'ai déjà une destination en tête."

Les lèvres d'Harry s'arquèrent sensiblement. "J'aime les hommes qui planifient bien à l'avance." Il se rapprocha de l'oreille de son professeur afin de la lui mordiller. "Et pour le sexe ?"

De manière théâtrale, l'autre expira : "J'imagine que je dois m'incliner une fois encore."

"Parfait." Le Survivant lui tendit le rouleau, qu'il signa avec style. Le parchemin disparut aussitôt, et Severus admira la présence d'esprit du jeune homme, qui avait relié le contrat à un Portoloin. Dans l'hypothèse où il aurait souhaité changer d'avis, il était quasiment impossible pour lui de revoir le contrat, désormais.

Ce n'était pas comme si cette possibilité le tentait, de toute manière.

"A présent, il est temps de résoudre une autre question," affirma-t-il, se tournant afin de déloger Harry de son assise, pour le placer sur son lit, avant de l'immobiliser.

Le septième année lança une oeillade faussement offensée : "Une question ? Quelle question ?"

Son professeur lui pinça le nez tout en déboutonnant la chemise du Gryffondor. "En tant qu'Eraste, il est de mon devoir de t'initier aux délices de la chair."

Les yeux verts lui faisant face étaient habités d'une lueur taquine. "Selon le manuel, l'éromène est supposé être passif. Devrais-je adopter l'expression traditionnelle de profond ennui lorsque tu me culbuteras ? Je peux essayer de faire une sieste pendant ce temps-là, si tu veux."

Snape s'appropria la bouche du sorcier, menaçant. "Impertinent. La sieste sera la dernière chose à laquelle tu penseras, je te le promets. Et tu seras bien trop occupé à hurler pour t'ennuyer."

Il procéda à remplir son engagement, et Harry se trouva bientôt submergé par le plaisir. Severus toucha et goûta au moindre centimètre de peau, comme s'il cherchait à cartographier son corps en vue d'expéditions futures. Le joueur de Quidditch n'avait jamais eu conscience que l'emplacement derrière son genou gauche pouvait le faire gémir, ou que le fait de sucer la zone se situant sous sa clavicule droite le conduisait pratiquement à l'orgasme. La sensation d'avoir les mains et la bouche du Serpentard autour de son érection valait mille fois ce qu'il aurait pu faire seul ; il aurait été très embarrassé de la manière dont il s'arquait désespérément à ce contact, s'il n'avait pas été trop occupé à jouir et à balbutier de façon incohérente. Malgré cela, son Eraste ne parut pas se satisfaire de son supplice : il fit basculer Harry sur son ventre, et entreprit d'explorer l'autre côté de son corps tout aussi scrupuleusement. L'adolescent rougit au moment où Snape en vint à exciter et tourmenter l'endroit le plus intime de sa personne, avant de se voûter dans le lit en s'époumonant lorsqu'une langue talentueuse s'insinua à l'intérieur. Il remarqua à peine les doigts qui le préparaient tandis qu'il s'empalait lui-même dessus ; le brun se sentait détendu et _tellement affamé_ que l'introduction de quelque chose de plus large et plus brûlant que des doigts le fit râler de plaisir.

Lorsque Severus se retrouva entièrement imbriqué dans le corps de son éromène, il cessa tout mouvement, respirant lourdement en tentant de contrôler son désir de se laisser aller, de le pilonner contre le matelas. Harry n'était pas prêt pour cela, et, profondément enfoui dans cette étroite chaleur, Snape se jura de ne laisser personne - pas même lui - blesser son amant. Il se retira lentement, avant de se replacer tout aussi délicatement, provoquant chez l'autre un faible gémissement. Une autre plongée, combinée cette fois avec une légère rotation des hanches, et il fut récompensé par un cri inarticulé. Le Gryffondor poussa à son tour pour le rejoindre, coup après coup, et c'était si bon, si parfait. Cela ne s'était jamais déroulé aussi bien autrefois : le maître de potions abaissa la tête pour goûter la nuque du sorcier, pour l'embrasser tout en murmurant sa délectation, sa joie devant une telle réponse.

Potter trembla sous son poids, porté vers l'extase par une voix de velours qui l'y exhortait : "Viens pour moi, Harry, viens, maintenant !" Ce qu'il fit, criant sous le coup de la jouissance, le monde se voilant tout autour. Il n'était que vaguement conscient de Severus frissonnant contre sa peau, des dents qui mordaient son épaule et de son compagnon plongeant désespérément en lui. Enfin, Snape prononça son nom d'une manière qu'il n'aurait jamais cru entendre, et Harry glissa vers des ténèbres accueillantes.

En revenant à la réalité, il se trouva allongé sur un coussin tiède et mouvant, un bras le ceinturant fermement. Il s'en moquait ; à vrai dire, il songea qu'il pouvait s'habituer très facilement à de tels réveils. A cette idée, il sourit, et appliqua un baiser contre un torse ferme, déclenchant un petit rire :

"Réveillé ?"

"Pas sûr," déclara Harry paresseusement. "A moins que cela ne veuille dire que l'on peut reprendre là où nous nous en étions arrêtés."

Snape soupira. "Vous voulez ma mort, Harry Potter."

"Au contraire," répliqua-t-il, redressant la tête pour croiser le regard de son interlocuteur. "Je serai ta raison de vivre, et toi la mienne."

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres fines de l'ancien espion, qui leva une main afin d'écarter des mèches rebelles du visage du Gryffondor. "Je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir lu dans le contrat."

Ça y était," lui assura Harry, reposant sa tête contre lui, ses lèvres formant un sourire satisfait. "Écrit en petits caractères à la fin."

* * *

_Fin provisoire. _

_Ne manque plus que l'épilogue, un de mes petits passages préférés._

_J'avoue avoir eu du mal à m'accrocher à la traduction de ce chapitre, et je suis encore désolée pour le retard... __Merci encore à ceux qui m'ont suivi, et qui continuent d'apprécier CHP. D'autres fictions suivront._

_Poutous, et à très bientôt._

_DP._

_PS : Tout commentaire est le bienvenu, et fera l'objet d'une réponse, évidemment ! _

_PPS : Navrée pour les fautes qui ont pu se faufiler dans ce chapitre, elles seront corrigées après ma sieste (j'ai loupé une nuit de sommeil pour venir à bout de ce chapitre... et pour lire deux trois vilaines histoires, j'avoue)._


	16. Epilogue

**Titre original** : The Courtship of Harry Potter, by Diana Williams.

**Disclaimer **: A Jo l'univers, à Diana l'intrigue, à moi la traduction. Et j'ajouterais : aux lecteurs, ma reconnaissance.

**Notes de la traductrice :**

Merci du fond du coeur aux personnes qui ont lu, reviewé, ou mis en alerte cette fiction (ou les trois). Très sincèrement, merci. J'ai mal au coeur en pensant qu'il n'y aura pas d'autres updates pour Courtiser HP, mais je me dis qu'il y a tout un univers à explorer, et de nombreuses fictions anglaises à vous faire connaître. A bientôt donc, et en attendant de prochaines publications...

... _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Courtiser Harry Potter_

**Épilogue**

* * *

Hermione ouvrit la fenêtre et sourit en reconnaissant l'oiseau qui frappait le carreau. "Bonjour, Hedwige. Tu as une lettre d'Harry, j'imagine ?"

La chouette abandonna l'enveloppe et le rouleau qu'elle portait avant d'accepter une friandise de la part de la brunette, s'installant sur une perche voisine en quête de nourriture et de repos. La jeune femme, elle, porta les parchemins dans son lit puis se glissa précautionneusement sous les couvertures, se déplaçant quelque peu bizarrement en raison de son gros ventre. Elle donna un coup de coude à la forme qui s'était emparée de la largeur du lit en son absence.

"Ron, on a reçu du courrier."

Sa tête émergea de dessous le drap, ses cheveux adorablement désordonnés, et elle résista à l'envie de l'embrasser à en perdre haleine. Pour le moment. "De la part d'Harry ? De quoi ça parle ?"

Hermione décacheta l'enveloppe et en tira une carte postale magique qu'elle tendit à son compagnon, avant de dérouler le parchemin.

_Ron et Hermione, _

_Maman avait raison - Corfou est magnifique. L'océan est si bleu, si clair que l'on peut en voir le fond, et nous avons nagé avec des dauphins hier ! Enfin, j'ai nagé. Sev, lui, s'est assis sur le sable pour faire des commentaires désagréables sur mes techniques de nage. Rassurez-vous, je me suis vengé aujourd'hui en le poussant dans l'eau et - eh bien, vous pouvez imaginer la suite. Dans le cas contraire, Ron, ouvre le livre à la page 343._

_La lune de miel était exactement ce dont nous avions besoin ces derniers mois, après s'être débarrassé de Voldemort, le mariage et tout le reste. Est-ce que vous me croyez si je vous dis que Sirius a tenté de me refourguer des photos de 'sorciers respectables' juste avant la cérémonie ? Au moins, ils n'en sont pas venus aux mains lors du mariage, ce qui est un signe encourageant. _

_L'Egypte était merveilleuse, et Bill et Draco des hôtes accomplis. Je ne sais pas si ton frère vous en a fait part, mais ils ont décidé de rester ensemble, même si le contrat est expiré. Draco est un vrai petit morveux, mais lorsque Bill lui demande de se taire, il le _fait_ ! Sev a déclaré qu'il est dommage que Malfoy n'ait pas reçu de fessée tout petit, mais il répète la même chose en ce qui me concerne, alors nous l'ignorons tous les deux. Et je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai réussi à trouver un terrain d'entente avec Draco Malfoy. Bill veut que je revienne l'année prochaine, pour rester plus longtemps. Il a acheté un exemplaire du livre de maman, a vu mes dessins, et m'a dit qu'ils étaient plutôt bons. Gringotts souhaite que je catalogue leurs trouvailles - visiblement, quelques unes de leurs pièces d'exception refusent qu'on les prenne en photo. J'ai reçu une demi-douzaine d'autres commandes pour des croquis depuis la sortie du manuel, et finalement, j'ai peut-être besoin d'un manager, Ron. Bien sûr, Sev semble incroyablement fier de lui à ce sujet, l'imbécile. _

_Demain, nous irons pique-niquer près de ruines, je vous enverrai une photo._

_Amitiés,_

_Harry._

Ron lui passa la carte postale afin qu'ils puissent tous deux examiner le panorama, leurs regards survolant les eaux claires, les falaises escarpées, les rochers témoins d'éboulements. Ils se posèrent enfin sur deux silhouettes assises ensemble sur l'une de ces pierres, enlacés, le menton du plus grand se reposant dans les cheveux indomptés du second tandis qu'ils s'intéressaient aux alentours, une expression similaire de contentement ornant leur visage.

Et au second plan, Hermione aurait pu jurer avoir aperçu l'ombre surnaturelle d'une femme aux longs cheveux roux observant tendrement le couple...

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_... voilà. J'espère que ça vous aura plu._

_Bisous, et encore merci pour tout. Pour ceux que ça tente de continuer un bout de chemin avec moi, ma prochaine 'grosse' traduction aura pour titre "**Prendre la relève**". A bientôt peut-être._

_DP._

_PS : Une dernière review ? _


End file.
